


[哈德]幻梦剂 Alucinatio（授权翻译）

by porridge123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco Malfoy, Caring Harry, Draco Malfoy-centric, Good Parent Lucius Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, One-Sided Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 87,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porridge123/pseuds/porridge123
Summary: “情况……并不乐观。”哈利低声对他们说，“他们说，他只有一个月的时间了。”哈利需要解释的东西太多了，但是他的头雾蒙蒙的，疲惫不堪，他甚至无法正确地思考，不知该如何传达他知道的一切。“你听说过幻梦剂（Alucinatio）吗？”“就是白日梦药水。”赫敏说，“喝了这种药水的人会陷入非常真实和生动的梦境里，梦里有他们想要的一切。但本质上，他们在真实的外部世界里正处于严重的精神紧张状态，身体几乎丧失了所有机能。”哈利点了点头：“有人给了马尔福这个。”他想起马尔福身上裹着的一件破旧的黑斗篷。“我想可能是斯内普教授。”他们花了一分钟来消化这个信息。“那…解药是？”罗恩问道。“所爱之人的眼泪。”赫敏回答说。





	1. 第一章 白日梦魔药（1）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alucinatio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153216) by [AlexMeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMeg/pseuds/AlexMeg). 

“你指望我宽恕你多少次，卢修斯？”黑魔王问道，伪装出一副足以骗过所有人的平静样子，但卢修斯知道得更多。“你失败了一次又一次。而且，马尔福家族似乎有继承失败的传统，我看得出来，你的儿子，并不比你好。”  
德拉科的第一个任务没有成功。就其本身而言，这并不是不成功的，因为任务已经完成了，邓布利多也死了，但并不是按照伏地魔的命令——死在德拉科手里的。卢修斯知道黑魔王希望他失败，于是才给了他一个极其困难的任务，以故意惩罚他的家人。但让卢修斯感觉尤其失望的是，德拉科本已经非常接近完成他的任务，但却与成功失之交臂。事实上，是西弗勒斯·斯内普杀了阿不思·邓布利多。  
卢修斯感到恶心和战栗正在他的肚子里翻腾，他听到自己聒噪的心跳声，仿佛耳鼓膜都随着心脏一起震动；房间里充满了粘稠的、令人窒息的紧张和恐惧。他紧紧盯着黑魔王脚下的某个地方，无法与他的目光相遇。他想再次向黑魔王道歉，希望他能再次宽恕他和他的家人，但他下意识觉得这不是正确的做法。黑魔王根本不希望他寻求宽恕，卢修斯担心，请求宽恕只会让他此刻更加愤怒。所以他双手紧握，低着头站在那里，一言不发。  
他用眼角余光瞟了一眼，隐约看到自己的儿子正和其他几个食死徒站在一边。他采取了同样的顺从和恐惧的姿势，低着头，目光低垂，他的肩膀僵硬而紧张，等待黑魔王的判决。  
而这判决完全出乎卢修斯的预料。  
“一定要有对应的处罚，”黑魔王背对着大家说。在他身旁，那条名叫纳吉尼的巨蛇吐着危险的信子在客厅里滑行。“必须杀鸡儆猴，这样才不会有人错以为我仁慈。你儿子对我显然不够忠诚。而你——卢修斯，总是让我失望。”  
卢修斯吞咽着：“绝不是这样，主人，我……”  
“安静！”伏地魔吼道，打破了他平静沉着的神态。卢修斯立刻闭嘴了。“我想，从现在起，你要三思而后行，因为一切的后果将由你的儿子来承担。”  
卢修斯血管里的血冻结成冰，他的心脏停止了跳动。  
“我……我的主人？”他干涩的喉咙里几乎发不出声音来。  
在这过于寂静的房间里，他能听到德拉科急促而惊慌的呼吸声。  
黑魔王朝德拉科的方向挥手示意。  
卢修斯的头猛地向他的儿子转去，他的眼睛睁得大大的，胸口因恐惧而收缩着，眼睁睁地看着亚克斯利（Yaxley）和格雷伯克（Greyback）往德拉科的方向走去。德拉科的脸早已被恐惧和惊慌填满，他微微偏头，看到了黑魔王的手势。他看见那些人走近，慌张地急切转身，几乎要跌倒。德拉科的皮肤上开始闪耀着汗珠的光泽，他的胸膛随着他急促的呼吸上下起伏，他开始颤抖着后退。  
亚克斯利和格雷伯克猛地向前一倾，一把抓住他的上臂，像老虎钳一样，狠狠地让他转过来面对他们。  
“父亲！”德拉科上气不接下气地说，声音颤抖地呜咽着，周围的几个食死徒哄堂大笑。看到儿子如此令人丢脸的反应，卢修斯感到一阵羞愧，他的目光不安地扫视着周围窃笑的男男女女。  
不知道德拉科在他脸上看到什么了表情，但德拉科同样感到了羞耻，他低下头，眼睛瞟了一眼马尔福庄园里其他在场者的大致方向，他们的窃笑仍然在大厅里回荡。  
德拉科艰难的吞咽着，他那锋利的喉咙正肉眼可见地颤动着。他又从他那白金色的头发下面抬起头来望着卢修斯的脸，卢修斯不自主地把嘴唇抿成一线表示责备。他知道德拉科很害怕，但无论如何，一个马尔福都不应该在公共场合如此明目张胆地表现出自己的脆弱和那些无用的情感，尤其是不能表现得如此——如此幼稚。他如此努力地灌输给自己的儿子要学会控制和镇定，然而，德拉科似乎从未真正学会过。  
然后，德拉科挺直了身子，抬起下巴，竭力想恢复一个马尔福所应有的镇静和优雅。他把自己的表情变成一种颤抖的、不稳定的克制和镇定，但他的身体还在颤抖。  
“你的每一个失误，过去的，或者是现在的，后果都由你儿子来承担，卢修斯。”伏地魔低声警告说，“我建议你，从现在开始，谨言慎行。”  
卢修斯瞪大了眼睛，眉头皱成一团，那是一种极度克制的恐惧，克制到脸上几乎流出血来。他的心在胸膛里怦怦直跳，令人作呕的恐惧和惊慌像一只无形的大手紧紧攥着他的五脏六腑。他们将要带走他唯一的儿子，他的男孩，他们将以难以想象的方式伤害他，作为对他和德拉科所犯下的错误的惩罚——  
“我的……我的主人，请求您，请恕我直言，德拉科仅仅是一个……”  
“把他带走。”黑魔王又漫不经心地挥了挥手，命令道，无视了卢修斯的发言。  
他们带着他的儿子幻影移形了。卢修斯猛地向前一撞，伸出手去，好像他能在他们消失之前抓住他们。他的手颤抖着，眼睛空洞地睁大，盯着他儿子刚才站着的地方，仿佛无法理解刚才发生了什么。  
在很长很长一段时间内，卢修斯都无法接受这个事实。  
…  
卢修斯看见纳西莎站在他们卧室的窗前，手里拿着一杯酒，若有所思地望着外面。  
他不知道该如何告诉她，他们就在自己的眼皮底下，把他们的儿子从自家客厅带走了。他站在门口，感到茫然失措，就像他的胸膛被挖空了一样。  
纳西莎早就用余光注意到了他的存在。她朝他的方向瞥了一眼，放下酒杯，开始朝他走去，吻了吻他的脸颊。  
不知道她在他那憔悴而茫然的脸上看出了什么，纳西莎停了下来，她的眉毛因惊慌和关切而皱起。  
“卢修斯？”她一边说，一边小心地慢慢走向他。  
他找不出合适的词，想不出从哪里开始说，也想不出该如何表达，脑子里一团乱麻。他试了试，但吐出的词语只剩下一个闹鬼的：“德拉科……”  
有那么一瞬间，纳西莎只是静静地站着。  
然后她平静而低沉地问道：“德拉科在哪儿？”  
“纳西莎，他们……”卢修斯想继续说下去，但他的声音越来越小，显得疲惫而安静。他试着呼吸，但呼吸很浅，空气几乎没有到达他的肺部。  
“我的儿子在哪儿？”她重复了一遍，但声音更轻了，不过是颤抖的低语。  
“他们把他带走了，”卢修斯终于开口说，他的嘴变得干渴，喉咙仿佛被什么堵住了。他清了清嗓子，试图让自己的声音显得十分镇静，一切都在掌握之中，即使现在所有的一切都恰恰相反。“他们带走了我们的儿子，纳西莎。”  
“带走？”纳西莎问，她惊恐地喘着粗气，胸口怦怦直跳。“把他带到什么地方去了，卢修斯？”  
“我不知道。”  
“他们要对他做什么？”她问道，身体和声音都在颤抖。她红着的眼睛里充满了泪水，里面燃烧着悲伤和愤怒。“他们要他干什么？”  
“黑魔王想用他震慑别人，他也想用他来对付我，”卢修斯回答说，然后吞咽了一下，“他想惩罚德拉科和我，他知道，他能对我施加的最严厉的惩罚就是……”  
纳西莎似乎不再听了。她双膝发软，重重地倒在床上，颤抖的拳头紧紧地攥着床单，睁大的眼睛飞快地左右转动，仿佛她的脑海里每秒闪过百万个念头。她挣扎着呼吸，悲伤和恐惧化作泪水从她的眼睛滴落。  
卢修斯坐在她旁边，握住她的手。她抓得是那样紧，紧得发疼，但卢修斯并没有松开。


	2. 第一章 白日梦魔药（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有强暴暗示。

第二天，西弗勒斯得知了他教子的事。  
伏地魔再次召唤他的时候，已经是将近一周后了。  
现在他站在伏地魔面前，双手在前紧握在一起，以示服从和尊重。  
“作为我最能干、最忠诚的追随者之一，你的服侍对我来说至关重要。你甚至完成了杀死阿不思·邓布利多的伟大壮举。”伏地魔满意地说，“你必须得到奖赏，西弗勒斯。”  
“主人，您是如此高尚。”西弗勒斯回答道，正如伏地魔所期待的那样。  
“你要什么？”伏地魔问道。  
西弗勒斯不假思索地说出了答案。  
“如果你允许的话，主人。”西弗勒斯说。他停顿了一会儿。“我想见德拉科·马尔福。”  
...  
他们拿走了西弗勒斯的魔杖，对他施了一个短暂的致盲咒，以确保在移形换影的时候，他不会知道具体位置。  
“是黑魔王的命令，”亚克斯利解释道。“这只是一种预防措施，西弗勒斯。”  
他的教子被关在肮脏的地窖里，一进那扇金属门，他就感受到了强大的魔法禁制。亚克斯利把魔杖从一个矩形的缝隙中递给了他。  
西弗勒斯从他手里夺过魔杖，转过身来，远离了那个一直从门外不断窥视着的，恶心的食人魔般的人。黑色的披风像往常一样，在西弗勒斯的身后翻滚。那一瞬间，对方的表情变得很难看，仿佛被西弗勒斯冷酷的举止冒犯了。但西弗勒斯一看到屋里的景象，就立刻忘记了他的存在。  
他的目光落在了那个男孩身上。男孩光着背，躺在地板上，金色的头发乱蓬蓬的，打着结，满是污垢。他试图假装自己正在熟睡，但他那伤痕累累的身体抖得太厉害了，令人难以信服。西弗勒斯慢慢地走向他，直到站在他面前。  
他跪在男孩伤痕累累的、苍白的背后。“德拉科。”西弗勒斯静静地说。  
听到他的声音，男孩身体的颤抖立刻停止了，几乎是一动不动。  
然后，德拉科转过身，抬起头，试探地与他的目光相遇。他那双灰色的大眼睛周围的皮肤因疲劳和哭泣而变得通红。他的脸上到处都是切口和伤痕。“西弗勒斯？”  
西弗勒斯在男孩身边坐了下来，一只腿的膝盖朝上，另一只腿平放在地上。“坐起来。”  
他把手伸进斗篷里，拿出他带来的药瓶。  
德拉科颤颤巍巍地坐了起来，手扶在地上，把自己推了起来。但他很小心翼翼地不让脚承受任何重量——他的脚趾已经发紫，被压扁了。  
…  
“有病的杂种。”德拉科吼道，他的声音因愤怒和痛苦而颤抖。“西弗勒斯，他们对我施钻心剜骨咒。那么多次！他妈的他们！每一个人！”他的呼吸因为愤怒激烈地颤抖着，他的上半身也跟着颤抖着，听起来像是发疯似的，几乎要哭了。  
西弗勒斯静静地倾听着男孩的愤怒和痛苦，尽可能小心地在男孩背上的黑色伤痕上涂抹药膏。他的手指碰到某些特别疼的伤口时，德拉科会发出痛苦的嘶嘶声。  
房间里很安静，能听到德拉科吞咽的声音：“还有，父亲…如果父亲在这里……”他好了一点，开始大发脾气，“如果他知道他们所做的事……”  
西弗勒斯相当肯定，卢修斯对他儿子在这里所遭遇的事情有足够的了解。老马尔福被焦虑和担忧折磨得几乎不成人形。但西弗勒斯并不认为卢修斯能做什么，即使他就在现场目睹这一切发生。  
西弗勒斯与德拉科的母亲立下了牢不可破的誓言，竭尽全力保护德拉科，让他在执行任务时远离可能的危险与伤害。尽管这在邓布利多死后就失效了，但是西弗勒斯仍然觉得，自己对这个男孩抱有重大的责任。私下里，他几乎从来没有对任何人有过特别的感情，但德拉科是西弗勒斯在莉莉之后真正关心的唯一一个人（进一步说，还有莉莉的儿子哈利波特，尽管那是另一回事，而且要复杂得多）。  
西弗勒斯从不是一个软心肠的人，但他内心最柔软的一面都留给了小马尔福。当他的教子还是个小婴儿的时候，他会咯咯地笑着躲在自己的斗篷里，从那时候起，西弗勒斯内心柔软的种子就开始默默发芽。他从来都不是一个值得信赖的人，但不知不觉间，马尔福一家在某种程度上已经成为他生活中不可或缺的一部分；而且不知怎的，他成了德拉科·马尔福最为信赖的知己。  
然而，他们现在无计可施。无论从逻辑上还是从实践上来说，违背黑魔王的命令去寻找任何解救德拉科的方法，都不是最好的主意。这只会导致所有人的死亡——包括德拉科在内。因为伏地魔仔细监视着他们的一举一动，无论他们想藏在哪里，都会被发现。  
这似乎是他唯一能做的了。  
“如果可能的话，我父亲一定会他妈的杀了他们。他们所做的…恶心的他妈的疯子……”  
西弗勒斯就是在这时注意到了。他不再听德拉科到底在说什么。  
瘀伤。  
德拉科黑色裤子的裤腰处露出了一小块皮肤，在他的臀部两侧，可以看到黑色的、很深的淤青。只是瞥了一眼，但似乎是手指形状的——从淤青之间完好无损的苍白皮肤的缝隙中可以判断出来。它们混迹在德拉科身上的其他伤口中，伪装得很好。  
西弗勒斯一看到它，想到它代表的意义，震惊到完全石化了。他在黑暗中度过了很长一段时间，足够长时间去明白在邪恶的手中会发生的某些事情，足够长时间去了解它们发生时的迹象。  
然而，他绝望地想，这实在令人难以置信。他认为自己一定是搞错了。  
他用魔杖尖把裤腰轻轻拉开，以便近距离观察。  
西弗勒斯看到了，足以证明它们确实是被狠狠地抓了一下所造成的。不出所料，德拉科吃惊地倒抽了一口气，狠狠把自己推开了，仓促地爬走，直到和西弗勒斯面对面。他愤怒地瞪着西弗勒斯，皱着眉瞪大眼睛，嘴因为怒火而扭曲，仿佛西弗勒斯以某种方式严重侵犯了他。  
“你他妈的在干什么，西弗勒斯？”德拉科愤怒地哑声说。  
“那些印记是什么，德拉科？”  
“这不关你的事！”  
西弗勒斯抓住他的上臂，把他拉到自己面前，强迫他看着自己的眼睛。男孩试图甩开他的手，但西弗勒斯抓地格外坚定。“我是你的教父，我关心你，因为你只不过是个哭哭啼啼的孩子——”以你父亲做不到的那诸多方式，但西弗勒斯肯定这孩子会讨厌听到这些。“我的确关心你到底发生了什么事，所以我再问你一次。到底发生了什么？”  
德拉科的胸膛起伏不定，愤怒在他灰色的眼睛里燃烧着，让他的嘴巴扭曲变形。但有什么其他的东西悄悄爬了进来，在他那疼痛的眼睛里闪着光，使眼睛的边缘变红了。  
“就做你该做的事，西弗勒斯。”德拉科说，声音里有一种潜在的颤抖，仍然努力让自己的声音听起来既严厉又愤怒。但面具似乎正在破碎，因为他的声音听起来很疲倦。他再次试图让西弗勒斯松开他的手，把自己的胳膊抽开，但他的胳膊软弱无力，半心半意。  
“不可能是我想的那样。”西弗勒斯小声说。他的胸膛感觉怪怪的，好像有什么东西在打碎着他那冰冷的控制力——他从小时候开始锻炼，并且一直维持到现在的控制力。  
德拉科努力保持他愤怒的怒视和咆哮，但没有用。相反，愤怒和侮辱正开始从他身上消失。他扭曲的嘴慢慢地变成了下巴的皱褶，翘起的嘲讽的嘴唇在痛苦中向下弯着，在他恐惧的眼睛里闪烁着明显的悲伤，泪水聚集在一起。  
西弗勒斯的目光慢慢地往下一沉，他的教子崩溃的表情所蕴含的意义——那些令人作呕的猜测得到了无声的证实。同时厌恶和仇恨开始灼烧，威胁着他那不可动摇的镇定。他的手从男孩的手臂上放下来，蜷曲成拳头。他试图重新然自己变得冷静自持，但现在，这极度地困难。他的头因为愤怒而疼痛不已，眼前血红一片，几乎失明。  
他们怎么敢？！  
他们怎么敢以这种可憎的方式去碰一个男孩，一个和他们相比，不过是个孩子的人，他的教子！  
从外表上看，他设法保持住了平静，没有以任何爆炸性的方式猛烈地攻击，但是他内心的骚动开始蒙蔽他的理智，他的身体开始随着它的力量不自主地摇晃。  
他能感觉到德拉科在盯着他，看着他挣扎着不让自己迷失。  
“西弗勒斯？”德拉科试探地说，声音听起来又轻又害怕。  
西弗勒斯似乎说不出话来，所以他抬头看了看他，看了看他那苍白而严肃的脸：竭力想恢复镇静，控制住自己的情绪，但德拉科看上去就像一个试图变得坚强的小男孩，没有多少可信度。  
男孩咽了口唾沫，喉结明显地颤动着。“不管你现在怎么看我……”他停顿了一下，似乎很难把话说出来，脑海里一片狼藉，他快速地眨着眼睛：“你——你不能把这件事告诉父亲。你明白吗？”  
当然，这个男孩不应该为此责怪自己。  
“德拉科——”  
“他会把我留在这里等死。”  
这和刚刚那个男孩形成了鲜明的对比。几分钟之前，他还坚信自己的父亲会保护他，并对他遭受的折磨感到无比愤怒。西弗勒斯知道，虽然德拉科经常傲慢而沾沾自喜地利用他父亲的地位和名号威胁那些冒犯他的人，他却从不明白自己在他父亲的人生中究竟占据着多么重要的地位。德拉科从来没有能够看出卢修斯真的关心他，因为卢修斯从不表达。毫无疑问，卢修斯爱他的儿子，但是他让太多的东西挡住在他的爱之前——这意味着，如果他的儿子不能达到他的期望，他常常会感到失望和羞耻。  
西弗勒斯自己也发现，如果老马尔福发现了他们变本加厉地羞辱和折磨他的儿子，他自己很难预测卢修斯的反应和感受。他可能首先会沉浸于自己的再次失败的挫败感中，满脑子都是这会如何影响别人眼中自己的声誉和形象——它们已经一再受损；而不是让他对儿子所遭受的恐惧、痛苦和折磨所感到的悲伤压倒这种感觉。  
“求求你，”男孩绝望地哀求着，他几乎喘不过气来，声音嘶哑。他那自以为的勉强保持着的镇定外壳，又一次在濒临崩溃的边缘。  
当西弗勒斯终于能够用恰当的语言做出回应时，他设法挤出一句:“我不会说的。”  
说到底，他也不知道自己如何能把这件事告诉任何其他人。  
德拉科显然松了一口气，脸松了下来，眼睛颤抖着闭上，沉重地呼吸。他点点头，仍然闭着眼睛。  
然后又是一片寂静。  
西弗勒斯又伸手去拿药膏，打算继续治疗他的教子。  
“走之前一定要把药膏留在这儿，西弗勒斯。”德拉科低声说，他既疲倦又安静，已经离他所认识的那个喧闹吵闹的男孩太远了。他躺倒在地板上，翻过身来，面对着墙壁，背对着西弗勒斯。“…我以后会需要它的。”  
西弗勒斯默默地向前走，直到他坐在德拉科身后。他轻轻地推了推他教子的肩膀，以便暴露出背部的更多部分，然后继续按摩疼痛的部位。  
没过多久，男孩就哭了起来。他崩溃了，他已经憋得太久了，仿佛他一直在等待着被抛弃的结局一样。他瘦弱的肩膀开始随着啜泣而起伏，他微微抬起膝盖将自己蜷缩成一团，骨节随之发出咔嗒咔嗒的响声。  
西弗勒斯治疗完他的伤口，靠着墙坐下，放开系在自己脖子上的斗篷，裹在德拉科颤抖的身体上。他把一只手轻轻放在德拉科铂金色的头发上，试图安慰他。西弗勒斯罕见地表现出他深沉的爱——只为小马尔福保留的爱。德拉科的手从里面把斗篷卷了起来，他哭得几乎窒息，上气不接下气，把斗篷拉了进去，好像要沉溺在这个动作带来的安慰中。  
德拉科已经筋疲力尽，他很快就睡着了。西弗勒斯就保持这样的姿势，好几个小时一动不动。他的手也一直没有离开德拉科的头发，平静又令人安心，就像他自己在德拉科生命中一直所保持的存在那样。


	3. 第一章 白日梦魔药（3）

“六个小时的时间到了，西弗勒斯。是时候离开了。“这次是加里森·高尔，从长方形的门缝里往里看。  
西弗勒斯并没有立即离开他的位置，一种深深的不情愿和疲倦把他的身体钉在原地。他低头看着熟睡的教子，他瘦削的躯干正随着呼吸有节奏地微微起伏。  
过了一会儿，他终于准备站起来了。他的手慢慢地从德拉科的头发上滑下来，坐直了身子，拿起魔杖。他站起身来，向门口走去。  
“呃，请把……把你的魔杖递给我。”高尔说。  
西弗勒斯冷冷地盯着他看了一会儿，对方的目光因此紧张地移开。然后他才把魔杖从缝隙中递出去。  
“西弗勒斯？”  
当他听到身后传来自己教子的声音时，他僵硬了一瞬。门在他身后打开了，但西弗勒斯转身向德拉科走去。他弯下膝盖跪在他身边。  
“是的，小龙？“在他意识到之前，这些词已经不自觉地从嘴里逸了出来。这是近些日子来，西弗勒斯几乎从不使用的那种充满情感的昵称。但这样称呼他一直是非常自然的事情，直到十年前，德拉科八岁的时候，他的父亲厌倦了其他人总是把他的儿子当做一个长不大的孩子，于是德拉科要求每个人都只能叫他的名字。他的母亲不顾卢修斯的反对，坚持使用这个可爱的昵称，一直到今天。但西弗勒斯尊重这个男孩的意愿。  
德拉科的嘴唇不知不觉地微微一笑，然后才逐渐清醒过来。  
“你会再回来吗？”他轻声问道，听起来比刚刚叫他的时候多了一点信心。  
西弗勒斯不愿意想到，德拉科曾经怀疑他不会回头。  
西弗勒斯知道，外面的世界将会如何看待遭遇了这种事的男孩，更何况是一个马尔福的男孩。他也知道，外界对一个食死徒的同情会更少。他只希望德拉科不要把他看作那个世界的一部分。  
然而，当沉默的时间持续了太久，德拉科的信心开始动摇。希望的光芒从他的眼睛里渐渐消失，银色的凝视飞快地移开了。  
“我宁愿现在就知道你不会再来，也不愿无望地等下去了。”  
西弗勒斯伸出手去，重新调整他教子肩上的斗篷，把他稳妥地裹在里面。  
“我会尽快，德拉科。”西弗勒斯低声说。  
德拉科的眼睛打量着他，也许是在寻找什么东西，也许是想看看他是否诚实，然后才点点头。他的眼睛又闭上了。西弗勒斯看着他重新进入梦乡，某种东西重新试图进入他的胸膛，但他知道，如果他屈服于它，让它进入，放任它成长，以至于最后它能主宰他的行动，它会毁了太多东西。所有。他们现在还承担不起这样的后果。  
他站起来，走出了门。高尔站在那里，施了一个暂时的致盲咒，把他带出房子。  
…  
哈利紧紧地闭上眼睛，太阳穴上的伤疤燃烧着剧痛。他躺在床上，颤抖的双手抓住不断翻滚着的脑袋。他感到一种熟悉的痛苦正在爆发，变成了一种如此深沉和黑暗的愤怒，它似乎填满了他，就像熔化的滚烫的金属填满了他的内脏。  
然后他站在一个房间里，一股汗味、血味和呕吐物的恶臭弥漫其中，空空荡荡。  
除了一个食死徒罗尔和一个熟悉的颤抖着的苍白瘦弱的身影蜷缩在角落里，金发白肤的他低着头默默地哭泣。亚克斯利抓住马尔福的头发，拖着他穿过房间朝自己走去。马尔福浑身发抖，大声地抽泣着，他黑裤子下的膝盖狠狠地擦着地面，双手伸向他的脑袋，摸索着要张开手指，可是无济于事。  
然后他被丢在自己的脚下。  
他低头盯着的德拉科，一看见他，愤怒、厌恶和失望的火焰就在他的血管和胸膛里涌动。  
“看着我。”他听到自己用伏地魔的声音命令道。  
马尔福照办了，他的脸被泪水和恐惧弄得又红又皱，灰色的眼睛也是红肿的，满是湿润的泪水，整个脸肿起来，布满凌乱的泪痕。  
“我经常在想，”伏地魔说。“我给了你一个任务，德拉科。只有一个。你把阿不思·邓布利多逼到了墙角，是不是？”  
那个脸色苍白、饱受虐待的男孩点了点头，但他抖得太厉害了，看起来一点也不像。他感到自己的手背重重地撞在马尔福的脸颊上，迫使马尔福痛苦而又惊讶地大叫起来。他猛地侧身倒在地上，双手着地。  
“你就这样回答你的主人吗？”他嘘声。  
马尔福说不出话来。这只会让哈利——伏地魔更加愤怒。  
“不，我的主人。”马尔福含糊着说，声音不大，语无伦次，强忍着控制住自己。他用手掌撑起身子。伏地魔跪了下来，抓住他的二头肌，猛地转过身来面对着他。马尔福猛地往后一缩，发出一声喘着粗气的抽泣。他凝视着男孩涨得通红、皱巴巴的脸，德拉科紧闭双眼，转过头去，颤抖着，无声地不断地掉眼泪。  
“你把阿不思·邓布利多逼到了墙角，是不是？”伏地魔重复。  
“是的，主人。”他哽咽着说。  
“然后，你没有杀他。”  
“他——他死了，我——我的主人。”他的声音从急促的呼吸中透了出来。  
“可是，你杀了他吗？”  
“不，主人。西弗勒斯，西——”  
“告诉我为什么。”伏地魔说。“我明确地说，他应该死在你手里，他却不是死在你手里。为什么会这样？”  
马尔福没有回答。他不知道该怎么回答，而且他知道自己没有答案只会让黑魔王更加愤怒。他开始颤抖得更厉害，低声说：“求您。”  
伏地魔歪着头。“也许你发现自己厌恶暴力和谋杀，德拉科？”  
马尔福使劲摇了摇头。  
“到了决战的时候，你会连一件最微小的事也不能为我做。”  
“不，不，不，主人。”马尔福恳求道，绝望地摇着头。“不——”  
“你已经证明，你对我没用了。”伏地魔嘶嘶地说，把他狠狠地摔在地上。当德拉科受伤的身体撞到坚硬的地板上时，他痛得大叫起来。“不过，也许现在你那没用的父亲会觉得自己更愿意做个有用的人。”  
伏地魔站起来，用魔杖指着马尔福。  
“钻心剜骨！”  
马尔福的尖叫声又高又响，响彻整个房间。他在地上扭来扭去，手指关节和脚趾僵硬地蜷曲着，胳膊和腿在痛苦中颤抖着，拍打在地板上，想找个法子减轻身体的痛苦，却没有得到任何好处。  
整整十分钟以后，伏地魔停下了魔咒。马尔福瘫倒在地上，哭得比以前更厉害了，没有克制自己，也完全丧失了克制自己的能力。  
“再一次？”伏地魔问道。  
“求你，”马尔福的哭着，“求您，不要了。求您，我的主人……”  
“再一次？”伏地魔重复着，用更加强硬的语气。他想让马尔福答应。  
马尔福僵硬地摇摇头，抽泣着，喘着气。  
“或者，你更愿意让罗尔来接手？还有芬里厄？我想，对你来说，它们会……有趣得多……”  
马尔福苍白的脸上充满了恐惧，看上去被恶心到了。他瞥了一眼站在一旁的罗尔，但很快又把目光移开，好像他害怕哪怕只是看一眼他也会激怒他。  
“再一次？”伏地魔问道。  
...  
哈利坐在睡袋边上，浑身哆嗦着，在地上烧了一个洞。赫敏和罗恩坐在他的两边，他能感觉到赫敏在揉他的胳膊和后背。罗恩端着一杯水，忧心忡忡地盯着他。他们两人都没有说话，明白哈利此刻无法做出回答。  
哈利知道他自己又在尖叫了。自从小天狼星死后，他就一直在睡梦中尖叫，因为他看着他死在贝拉特里克斯的手里，看着他一遍又一遍地掉进帷幔，无法救他，也无法做任何事情来阻止这一切的发生。现在，在他的梦中，在他醒着的时候，又有另一个死神——邓布利多教授，在西弗勒斯·斯内普的手里。他通过与伏地魔的思想联系看到了很多可怕的事情，但他通常能够控制自己的反应。  
“你刚才……你刚才在尖叫，哈利。”赫敏打破了沉默，说着这些话，好像她不知道还能说些什么，但她希望哈利能进一步解释为什么。“是……又是关于小天狼星的事吗？还是邓布利多？但你……”她停顿了一下。很明显，这次他说了些不同的话。在关于小天狼星的噩梦中，他喊着自己的名字，喊着贝拉特里克斯不要这样做，不停地奔跑者，喊着让他回来。在关于邓布利多的噩梦中，他恳求斯内普不要这样做，然后他不停地奔跑，去阻止他，但始终没有够到他，也无法阻止任何事情。“你一直在说，‘住手’，‘别再伤害他’。”  
他又感到恶心了，想到马尔福，想到他的尖叫和哭泣，想到他那饱经折磨的脸上纯粹的恐惧和痛苦。他似乎因为没有杀死邓布利多而受到惩罚。  
“马尔福……”哈利勉强说。  
“他伤着什么人了吗？”罗恩问，有点困惑，好像他最不希望听到的就是他的名字。  
哈利摇摇头。“神秘人……”他说，“他在……伤害马尔福。他们把他关在什么地方，虐待他。”  
“他可能又在植入虚假的影像，哈利。”赫敏用同情的声音说。  
“即使他不是，哈利，我们也有太多的事要操心，没时间去管一个愿意为疯子工作的笨蛋。”罗恩插嘴说。哈利想起天文塔上，马尔福的恐惧和不情愿的声音，他似乎很难说服自己杀死邓布利多，以及在其他食死徒来之前，他本已经降低了他的魔杖。哈利开始动摇，或许马尔福并不是自愿选择去服务一个疯子。  
赫敏严厉地瞪了罗恩一眼。当罗恩对他的冷漠表示歉意时，她转过身来看着哈利。“神秘人知道你是什么样的人。他知道你愿意帮助任何人，即使是你不喜欢的同学。哈利，你不能……你不能走。这可能是个陷阱。即使这是真的，你也无能为力。”  
哈利知道赫敏是对的，尽管她的声音里充满了内疚和悲伤。在这一点上，他不确定他们是否还有余力去探虚实，去看看这到底是不是神秘人引诱他们去的另一个陷阱。他们也没有多少时间和机会去追寻找马尔福了。哈利试图相信赫敏的话，那只不过是又一个他脑海中被植入的虚假影像，只是神秘人想要欺骗他们，把他们带到他面前的陷阱……  
但是他整晚都没睡，一直想着这件事。  
他一点也不喜欢马尔福，但他并不恨他。不再恨他了。在过去的六年里，他发现他是一个讨厌的人，就像一只烦人的害虫一样，让人讨厌、恼火，有时他对自己和朋友的辱骂太过火，会让人怒火中烧。然而，他们往往会马上把这些原样奉还，所以让他闭嘴并不难。他也是他的竞争对手，也是他把自己塞进魁地奇球场的动力源泉，他参加魁地奇的一部分原因就是为了让马尔福闭嘴。哈利和他的朋友发现德拉科和斯莱特林们经常让他们感到烦躁和焦虑，并不非要是马尔福——马尔福并不值得他们忧虑——但更多的时候，他们只是迫切需要维护自己的尊严和自尊，不想让马尔福践踏它们。  
但是仇恨呢？  
哈利知道仇恨的感觉。他恨神秘人，他杀了他的父母，恨他让自己和自己所爱的人所经历的一切，恨贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇杀了他的教父，恨西弗勒斯·斯内普杀了邓布利多教授。他对马尔福的感觉不是仇恨。不是真正的仇恨。不是那种，点燃了他整个身体，直到让他病倒的仇恨；不是那种使他想要摧毁自己能接触到的一切的仇恨；不是那种充满了难以言喻的暴力的、炽热的仇恨；不是那种他早已在自己体内积攒了那么多的仇恨。他不知道如何处理这些仇恨，如何让它不把自己炸成碎片。  
除了童年时代那种近乎敌意的宿怨，他不希望马尔福受到这样的伤害，尤其是伏地魔对马尔福造成的那种伤害。哈利不愿意看到他出现在幻影里的那副样子。那简直令人作呕，无比痛苦。


	4. 第一章 白日梦魔药（4）

三周后，因为他成功地完成了一系列任务，西弗勒斯再一次获得了奖励的机会。  
他再一次要求见德拉科。他冒险去碰碰运气，请求能多次看望德拉科，但黑魔王拒绝了，正如西弗勒斯已经预料到的那样。  
他暂时失明，眼前被黑暗填满。高尔把手搭在肩上，有些犹豫不决地引导着他。这使西弗勒斯想直接丢一个燃烧咒语过去，但他克制住了自己，不让自己受到诱惑。  
当他们到达门口时，盲咒解除了。  
西弗勒斯走进牢房，铁门在他身后关上了。他从长方形的缝隙里拿过自己的魔杖。  
他的目光首先落在德拉科身上，和上次的姿势一样，背对着房门。但德拉科现在穿着一件明显不是他自己的巨大的白色衬衫，像衣架一样挂在他身上。他的头发被灰尘弄脏了，他的衬衫上有干涸的血迹和刀痕。西弗勒斯向前走过去，跪在他面前。从这里，他可以看到德拉科熟睡的脸庞——伤痕累累，满是淤青和刀痕。德拉科紧紧抓住几周前西弗勒斯披在他身上的那件破烂的披风，仿佛尽可能地想从这件披风里得到每一丝安慰和温暖。  
德拉科需要尽可能多的休息。于是西弗勒斯安静地坐在男孩的身后，等着他醒来。  
房间里的气味又臭又刺鼻，所以他迅速地施了一个全面的清洁咒语。他也在德拉科身上施了一个，还有一个滋补的咒语。他给德拉科施了一些治疗咒语，直到他脸上和身上的瘀伤和裂口消失。他没有治疗有关骨头和肌肉的更严重的伤，那些要留到德拉科醒来的时候才好施展。  
在这样的沉默中，他扪心自问，为自己的不人道深感羞愧。  
让一个年轻的男孩，他自己的教子，经历这样的痛苦而完全无动于衷，确实是不人道的。  
但是黑魔王监视着他们的一举一动，黑魔标记把他们所有人都与黑魔王联系在一起。无论伏地魔什么时候想召唤，黑魔标记都可以随时召唤他们，无视他们自己的意志。即使他们设法解救了德拉科，伏地魔也会很快找到他们，然后杀掉所有人。  
然而，他不知道哪一个选择更好：是为了逃避现在这种对虐.待.视而不见的良心折磨，而采取注定失败的冒险行动——因为相对于他们自己来讲，德拉科还仅仅是个单纯的孩子；还是放弃德拉科，放任食死徒们以这样一种方式滥用和伤害他——但能保住他的命。毕竟，黑魔王已经吩咐下去，这个男孩不能死去，因为他喜欢这种独特的权力和影响力，他完全掌控着卢修斯·马尔福，一个男人，一位父亲。但这是一个非常不牢靠的决定，黑魔王可能在任何时候改变主意。  
那真的值得吗？值得吗？  
“西弗勒斯？”  
那幽灵一般的、疲惫不堪的声音打断了他的沉思。  
当他低头看向那双银色的眼睛时，那双眼睛同样如此脆弱、疲惫不堪。西弗勒斯再次想知道，到底什么才是正确的。  
“小龙。”西弗勒斯说，用一种他几乎自己都不记得的温柔的方式。当德拉科还是个婴儿，蹒跚学步的孩子的时候，西弗勒斯才这样对他说话。  
一双瘦骨嶙峋、苍白的手无助地从破旧的斗篷下面向他伸过来，微微发抖。德拉科的脸因绝望和痛苦扭曲着，但没有眼泪。整整一个月，德拉科独自承受着这种非人的监禁和虐.待，一丝一毫的温柔或者安慰都是奢望。西弗勒斯无法拒绝。  
西弗勒斯把德拉科紧紧抱在怀里，抓住他的上臂，把他轻轻举起来。德拉科的呼吸因为疼痛而颤抖着，这是钻心剜骨咒的后遗症，也许还有其他一些咒语，让他的肌肉酸痛不已。西弗勒斯让德拉科靠在自己身上，雪白的浅金发落在他的肩膀上。他拉开斗篷，从里面的口袋里掏出一个小瓶，解开脖子处的系扣，把它盖在瑟瑟发抖的男孩身上。  
他握着德拉科的手指，让它们绕在小药瓶上。德拉科的身体完全靠在他自己的身体上，西弗勒斯能感觉到他的疲惫和虚弱。西弗勒斯把他的手拉到唇边。  
“喝吧，”他平静地说。“它应该能缓解你的不适和疼痛。”  
德拉科不假思索地答应了。西弗勒斯紧紧抓住他，让他稳定下来不再发抖，否则他很难把药瓶压在嘴唇上。德拉科一饮而尽。  
“慢慢来，”西弗勒斯不无善意地告诫道。他用手紧紧握住德拉科的手指。  
药水喝完后，西弗勒斯把手放在德拉科的大腿上，松开了他的手。他拿过德拉科手里的空瓶子，把它放在一边。  
“我的……我的父母。”德拉科的声音如同砂纸一般粗粝。  
“他们很好，德拉科。”西弗勒斯回答。“他们所处的环境也很好。”  
刚刚的谈话似乎耗尽了德拉科全部的精力。他们再次陷入沉默，沉默一直持续到一个小时后，德拉科沉沉睡去。由于身体上的压力和营养不良，他非常虚弱，极度疲惫。滋养咒只能到此为止，从长远来看是没有用的。  
西弗勒斯感觉到自己的胸脯和喉咙都在痛苦地收缩。他知道这孩子不会再醒过来。  
不会真的醒过来。很长时间一段时间内都不会。  
“幻梦剂（Alucinatio）。”西弗勒斯低声咕哝着，看着他教子那张充满苦痛的脸渐渐平和下来。  
食死徒们残忍而且毫无顾忌，他们肆无忌惮的把最恐怖的折磨施加在别人身上。他们能对德拉科做的最可怕的事就是——他们可以做任何事。如果西弗勒斯什么都做不了，什么其他事都做不了，什么挽救德拉科和他家人的生命的事情都做不了，那么他至少可以这么做。  
“你的身体会对施加在它身上的任何痛苦做出反应，但你的思想会在其他地方，梦中一切如你所愿。”  
西弗勒斯的表情是空洞的、坚忍的，然而他眼中、喉咙里的悲伤正灼烧着他坚忍的外表。  
“咒语被解除的条件是，你所爱的人，也是你所渴望能得到他的爱的人……”西弗勒斯一时说不出话来，因为他想到了这样一个事实：没有人能保证这样的事情一定会发生，也就是说，这孩子可能永远也不会醒来。他想了所有的一切，每一个优点和缺点，但他看不到德拉科痛苦的意义，或许他永远找不回自由。“你所爱之人的眼泪。”  
他的脸颊垂到如雪一般浅色的头发旁，骨头里的铅越来越重，这是莉莉死后从未有过的。多年来，他的骨头里的重量从没有减轻过，即使他拒绝屈服于地心引力一般的命运。  
不过，也许只有某个长着一双银色眼睛的孩子的出生，使西弗勒斯得到过片刻宽慰。  
眼泪从他的眼睛里落了下来，但他坚定地注视着前方，几乎没有注意到脸颊上蜿蜒的泪痕。  
“你不会再受苦了。”西弗勒斯轻声说。他脸颊下的头发浸透了泪水，又冷又湿。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You will not suffer,” Severus says softly.  
铁汉柔情，我哭死了。


	5. 第二章 迷人的绿眼睛男孩（1）

六岁  
书房里，德拉科靠在父亲的胸前，闭上眼睛，试图跟着睡着的父亲进入梦乡。父亲用两只宽大健壮的胳膊裹着自己小小的身体，房间里静悄悄的，家养小精灵工作的厨房里传来了沉闷的响声，他感到温暖而满足。  
过了一会儿，他正要睡着的时候，妈妈进来了。她用毯子盖住两人，一只手放在德拉科的脸颊上，在他的额头上吻了一下。她的拇指轻抚他的下巴。德拉科在睡梦中微微一笑，半睡半醒，感受着父亲放在自己背上的手和母亲抚摸着自己脸颊的手指，沉浸在父母给予他的爱里。  
过了一会儿，她离开了，就像整个世界都掉进了他的梦里。

十一岁  
“——说得对，亲爱的——事实上，现在就有一个小伙子在我的店里订做衣服。”  
他是德拉科见过的最漂亮的男孩。最漂亮的。  
尽管他戴着破碎的眼镜，穿着破旧的超大号衣服，脚上穿着破破烂烂的鞋子，但他确实是最漂亮的。  
德拉科看着摩金夫人让他站在自己旁边的另一张凳子上——那个漂亮的绿眼睛男孩。她给他披上一件长袍。  
“你好。”德拉科礼貌地打招呼。女巫正在把他的黑袍子钉起来。“也去上霍格沃茨吗？”  
“是的，”男孩说。  
“我爸爸就在隔壁给我买书，妈妈就在街上给我看魔杖，”德拉科说，“然后我要把他们拉去看看飞天扫帚。我不明白为什么一年级生不能有自己的扫帚。我想我要威逼父亲给我弄一个，然后设法偷偷带进去。”  
这个男孩的脸上有一种难以捉摸的表情，也许接近某种厌恶。德拉科不想让这个漂亮的男孩对他产生反感。  
“你有自己的扫帚吗？”德拉科问，试图对他感兴趣。他意识到，与其说这是一种尝试，不如说是他想了解另一个男孩。尽管如此，他还是尽量让自己慢吞吞的声音显得随意而冷静。  
“没有。”  
“不打魁地奇？”  
“不。”  
他不太喜欢说话，是吗？也许他感到害羞和不自在。他似乎也不太了解魔法世界。德拉科希望这并不意味着他是麻瓜出身。父亲总是对他说，麻瓜出身是低贱的，并且告诉他麻瓜过去常常虐待、憎恨和追捕他们的同类。现在他们终于把两个世界隔离开来，夺回了他们的权利和力量。如果这个漂亮的绿眼睛男孩是麻瓜出身，他的父亲会让德拉科离他远点。  
德拉科试图打破沉默，希望自己能继续说下去，会鼓励另一个男孩敞开心扉，让他感觉更自在点。  
“我喜欢打。爸爸说如果我不能被院队选中，那简直就是犯罪。我必须说，我同意。你知道你会被分在什么学院吗？”  
男孩摇摇头。  
“嗯，在去霍格沃茨之前，没有人真正知道，是不是？但我知道我会在斯莱特林。我们全家都是斯莱特林。想象一下在赫奇帕奇，我想我肯定就退学了，你呢？”  
“嗯……”男孩说。他听起来对谈话很不感兴趣，或者他觉得很难找到话说。  
德拉科的目光落在长袍店窗外的一个大个子、毛茸茸的男人身上。  
德拉科观察了他的父亲，了解到谈论那些古怪、地位低下的人是与他人建立联系的最快方式之一。真的，没有比这能带来更好的满足感了。这对双方来说都是一种自我提升，分享他们的…怪癖故事是一件非常愉快的事。他听说过许多关于那个大个子的趣事，一个住在小屋里的野蛮人！喝醉了，想用魔法，结果却放火烧了床。德拉科想知道这个男孩是否会像自己一样觉得这很有趣。德拉科很想知道他的笑声听起来是什么样的。  
男孩微笑着向外面那个毛茸茸的大个子男人招手，象征着他们之间有某种友谊。那么，嘲笑这位巨人可能不是一个好主意。  
德拉科还从他母亲那里学到，如果有人听起来觉得很无聊，你应该把注意力转移到他们身上，问他们一些关于他们自己的问题，让他们多说。也许德拉科说得太多了，他甚至还没问那男孩的名字呢！  
“你叫什么名字？”德拉科问。  
女巫正在男孩身上试穿另一件长袍。他眨了眨眼睛说：“哦，嗯。哈利，哈利·波特。”  
“我是德拉科。”德拉科骄傲地说着，扬起下巴，为自己的名字感到骄傲。当女巫放开他，伸出手时，他在脚凳上稍稍转过身来。”德拉科·马尔福。”他希望美丽的绿眼睛男孩——哈利——听说过他，并对他印象深刻，很高兴见到他。  
男孩礼貌地点点头，既不惊讶也不兴奋。他似乎没有听说过马尔福一家，德拉科感到一阵失望。可能就是这样了，他不会和哈利成为朋友。  
哈利握着他的手，他的手温柔而犹豫，德拉科不知道他是否想放手。“很……很高兴见到你。”  
德拉科得意地笑了起来。  
“喂，你介意我问一下你父母是什么样的人吗？”  
哈利的额头微微皱了一下。“他们曾是一个女巫，一个巫师，如果你问的是这个的话。”德拉科几乎笑了，松了一口气，但他表面上还是保持了镇静。哈利似乎不知道为什么这很重要，不过没关系，因为德拉科会教给他一切。  
然后，德拉科意识到他用了“曾”这个词。  
“曾？”  
“他们去世了。”  
“哦，对不起。”德拉科不安地说。他记起他的母亲，以及她是如何处理这种情况的：问一些问题显示出自己的敏感和关心。“怎么……怎么发生的？”  
哈利保持沉默，显然不想谈论这件事。  
“没关系，”德拉科说，“当然，你不必告诉我。你现在和谁住在一起？”  
“只是一些亲戚。”哈利说。德拉科注意到他们之间缺乏感情：哈利在谈到他们的时候，不是说“我的”，而是说“一些”。  
“巫师？”  
哈利摇摇头。  
“你似乎不怎么喜欢他们，波特。”德拉科说。他喜欢自己的舌头在发波特这个音的时候卷曲的方式。他不知道他为什么那么喜欢哈利，但他就是喜欢。  
哈利耸了耸肩。  
“完成了，亲爱的。”摩金夫人打断了他的话。德拉科的心往下一沉，他还不想让哈利离开。  
哈利从脚凳上跳了下来。  
“很高兴和你聊天，波特。”德拉科说，不仅仅出于礼貌。比他对其他人说这句话的时候，此时意味着更多。他不得不对很多其他人说这句话，这是他礼貌的一部分。爸爸妈妈总是叫他这么说。尽管对面这个男孩几乎不跟他说话，但不管怎样，德拉科还是喜欢有他作伴。哈利和自己所有其他的朋友大不相同——他们对他说的每句话都表示赞同，尽管他们根本不在乎，也不听他说话。“我想我们会在霍格沃茨见。”  
哈利点了点头：“再见。”  
如果他的亲戚都是麻瓜，德拉科认为，哈利就不会对魔法世界有多少了解。可怜的孩子不得不和他们住在一起，这是多么不幸啊！另一方面，这也是德拉科巩固友谊的一个机会。“波特！”他等着哈利转过身来。哈利也这么做了。“一旦我们到了那里，我会告诉你你需要知道的一切。我想你可能会喜欢魁地奇，你知道，因为你玩的时候可以骑着扫帚飞。”  
哈利停了一会儿，只是看着他。  
然后他对他笑了笑，这是他第一次笑，当他笑的时候，出于某种原因，德拉科的胸膛感觉像被抽掉了所有空气一样。  
他希望，哈利的微笑不仅仅是出于礼貌。就像所有的成年人和他的朋友（德拉科父母的朋友的孩子）对德拉科那样，这意味着他也喜欢和德拉科在一起。  
然后哈利转过身去，不见了。  
德拉科一整天脑子里全是他。  
…  
德拉科和克拉布、高尔先占住了一节车厢，然后才出来。  
“马尔福，你上哪儿去——”  
9¾站台上的火车很快就变得越来越拥挤，人们忙碌着，快速地移动，行李箱滚动着。这让德拉科非常暴躁，他挤过人群，厚颜无耻地推搡着每一个他能推到的人。  
他发现哈利一个人坐在离他近七个隔间的地方。  
“波特？”德拉科说，声音听起来有点喘不过气来，也许这不仅仅是因为他费力地挤过人群。他把自己的声音塑造成惊喜的声音。  
哈利一看见他就直起了腰，似乎也被他吓了一跳。  
“我从窗户外边儿看见你了。你为什么一个人坐着？”  
哈利耸了耸肩。“我真的不认识这里的任何人。”德拉科喜欢成为哈利迄今为止唯一认识的人。  
“过来和我一起坐，”德拉科说。他伸出手。  
哈利低头看着它，似乎不确定自己应该做什么。  
“来吧，波特。你知道，我们没有一整天的时间，”德拉科坚持着，强调地摇了摇他的手。  
德拉科知道男孩们不会牵着手，但他想握住哈利的手。于是他上前抓住哈利的手，紧紧地握着。此外，如果自己不这么做，哈利可能会在人群中迷路，所以德拉科这么做真的很重要。德拉科把他拉了起来，把他拉到车厢大厅里熙熙攘攘的人群中。  
“我的东西——”哈利犹豫地说，眼镜微微歪了一下，然后他用几个手指把圆圆的眼镜推了推，凑近鼻子。德拉科没有停下来，一想到自己是哈利的朋友，自己将会和他一起坐在火车车厢里，和他聊天，和他一起大笑，心里多少有些兴奋。  
“我们待会儿再去拿，波特！别担心了。”德拉科紧紧地抓着他的手，强行让他们通过。“闪开！”  
...  
“这是谁？”克拉布问道。  
“哈利·波特。”德拉科简短地回答。他坐了下来，在身边留了位置好让哈利有地方坐。哈利照办了，坐到他旁边。“这是克拉布和高尔。”他几乎不愿意介绍他们，真的，听起来也是这样。  
“那么，你是什么人？”高尔问道，“纯血统的？还是混血？”  
哈利似乎不明白，也是这么说的：“我不知道那是什么意思。”  
高尔的眉毛高到发际线，然后嘲弄地窃笑起来：“那么，你不知道你是什么人了？”  
“闭嘴，高尔。”德拉科厉声说。他转向哈利解释道：“纯种巫师是只有一种魔法血统的巫师，他们的血脉代代相传，不受干扰，没有混血。这样的家庭只有几个，比如我，马尔福一家。另一方面，混血儿的血统被污染了——”哈利听到这个词扬起了眉毛。德拉科意识到哈利可能是混血。“我的意思是，他们的祖先里有麻瓜或麻瓜出身的人，可能是父母或祖父母。比如，父母或祖父母中的一方可能是纯血统或混血，另一方可能是麻瓜出身。”  
“但这有什么关系呢，真的？”哈利问，听起来既恼怒又困惑，“都是血，不是吗？如果一个人的父母没有魔法又有什么关系呢？”  
克拉布和高尔交换了一个眼神。  
“麻瓜出身的巫师不应该和巫师住在一起。”克拉布回答道，“他们跟我们很不一样，低人一等。所以他们至少应该被关在古老的巫师家族里。他们和我们之间至少应该有隔离，你说呢，马尔福？”  
哈利盯着他，好像看到了什么非常奇怪和愚蠢的东西。德拉科认为哈利只是还没准备好去理解。他总有一天会让他理解的，但德拉科意识到，现在试图把自己的信念强加给他是徒劳的，只会把他赶走。  
“没关系，”德拉科挥了挥手，好像没什么要紧的，“波特——”  
就在那一刻，一个女人滑开了车厢的门，开心地笑着。  
“男孩们，买点什么东西吗？”  
德拉科拿了一些糖浆果馅饼、巧克力蛙和巧克力球，付了金加隆。“波特？”  
哈利朝车里看了看，似乎对琳琅满目的糖果非常着迷，但他什么也没拿。克拉布和高尔已经把糖果堆在一起了。  
“嗯？你要手推车里的东西吗？”德拉科问哈利。  
“不，不用了。”哈利说。他脸上的表情告诉德拉科，他知道，但不管出于什么原因，他不会这么说。  
女人耐心地等待着。有人从几节车厢以外喊着，要糖果车快点。  
德拉科每样东西都拿了两把，把价钱记下来，又付了更多的镰刀和加隆。  
“谢谢，”德拉科说，只是个习惯。那个女人又笑了，祝他们有个美好的一天，然后把车推出车厢，把它关上。  
德拉科把所有的糖果都放在自己和哈利之间，拿出一盒巧克力球，把它们撕开，开始吃起来。他看到哈利什么也没拿，而是自己掏出一袋自己做的食物。  
“波特，拿点东西。”德拉科要求道。哈利惊奇地看着他。他朝他们中间的那堆东西点点头。  
哈利皱起眉头。“它们是你的，不是吗？”  
“我的钱够我们俩吃的了，是不是？”德拉科翻了个白眼。虽然哈利很完美，但他也有点笨，不是吗？德拉科看起来能吃那么多吗？他又不是克拉布或高尔，他们现在正在大口大口地吃东西。  
“你从来不给我们买吃的，马尔福。”克拉布眯着眼睛指出。  
德拉科漫不经心地耸了耸肩。“你已经吃饱了，不是吗？考虑到你硕大的体型，我想我是在帮你的忙，真的。”他冷笑着说。  
克拉布尴尬得满脸通红，微微弯腰。德拉科傻笑着，瞥了哈利一眼，看他是否觉得好笑。  
“对你所有的朋友都这样，马尔福？”哈利冷冷地说。德拉科的脑子里有一段短暂的停留在他的姓氏的发音上，这是他们见面后他第一次听到这个名字。“因为如果你这么做了，我真的不想成为他们中的一员。”  
哈利的眼神很平静，回望了他一会儿。话一出口，德拉科的肚子里就燃烧着一种既反感又气愤的怒火，因为到目前为止还没有人敢这样对他说话。但一想到德拉科做出了哈利不喜欢的举动，他又感到尴尬和羞愧。他不确定自己是否要责备哈利，但他认为如果他现在这样做，哈利会不喜欢他的。德拉科意识到，即使是现在，他也不确定哈利是否已经是他的朋友，这让他有些不安。  
德拉科抿着嘴唇。他从哈利和自己中间拿了一把零食，凑过去轻轻把它扔到克拉布和高尔的手上，不情愿地把它当作一根橄榄枝。“给你，开心了吗？”  
克拉布和高尔听到这句话，眼睛都亮了起来，克拉布的受伤和尴尬都被抛诸脑后，他们俩都想在一分钟内把所有东西吃完。哈利回头看了看前方，又低头看了看他那袋自制的麻瓜馅饼。  
然后德拉科伸手去拿一只巧克力蛙，把它拿出起来，递给哈利，希望借由这个举动能确认他们之间已经没事了。哈利接过蛋糕，把手伸进他的馅饼包里，拿出一块，说：“尝尝我的馅饼。”  
“哦，不，”德拉科有点违心地拒绝。  
哈利叹了口气，好像德拉科犯了个错误。“说实在的，闭嘴，直接把它拿走，好吗，马尔福？”  
德拉科对他的无礼感到恼怒，哈利的声音里又出现了自己的姓。但也许还有一种奇怪而令人不安的想法，那就是他并不十分讨厌哈利·波特对他颐指气使。  
这是麻瓜做的，不是吗？父亲总是告诉德拉科永远不要用麻瓜做的东西。哈利满怀期待地看着他，这种固执让德拉科觉得，如果有必要，他会永远坐在那里，把那块该死的馅饼拿在手里。  
德拉科犹豫了一下。  
“它不会咬你，对吧？事实上，正好相反。”哈利开玩笑地说。德拉科傻笑了一下，只有一点点。男孩似乎对他敞开了心扉，德拉科已经开始喜欢这种感觉了。  
德拉科吃了它，以一种压抑着自己做错事的感觉。不过味道很好，几乎和多比和喷嚏的厨艺一样好。  
“还行，”德拉科说。他点头表示赞同，想再去拿一个，但克制住了自己。哈利出于礼貌，彬彬有礼地递给克拉布和高尔一些，他们都热切地接受了。克拉布似乎被说服了，他朝哈利微笑，哈利也尴尬地回敬了他一个微笑。然后，哈利把打开的纸袋放在自己和德拉科之间，这样，如果德拉科愿意的话，就可以再拿一个。  
德拉科把他所知道的霍格沃茨的情况告诉了他，有一些哈利已经从他那毛茸茸的野蛮朋友那里听说了，有些则对他来说是完全陌生的。德拉科发现，能把新事物介绍给哈利，让他了解一个他一无所知的世界，多少有点令人兴奋。德拉科解释了霍格沃茨的学院和科目，告诉哈利自己有一个在霍格沃茨教魔药学的教父，然后继续谈论着他听到的关于教授们的情况。变形学教授是一个叫麦格教授的女人(这个名字真的要张大嘴)，魔咒教授是一个妖精，或者是一个侏儒，德拉科不记得了。他听说的黑魔法防御术教师的位置是一个诅咒，因为这门课的老师从来没有任教持续超过一年，他们最终总是被解雇或主动辞职。  
德拉科给了哈利更多的食物，他们吃着比比多味软糖。当德拉科吃到耳屎味软糖时，他几乎要呕吐了，但不管他扭曲痛苦的表情是什么样子的，哈利忍不住笑了。  
这声音使他的心以一种奇怪的方式跳动起来。  
过了一会儿，哈利吃到了一份沙丁鱼味的，踉跄着向前吐了几口唾沫，克拉布和高尔低头忙着躲开。这次轮到德拉科嘲笑他了。  
他们一起分享糖果，一起大笑，德拉科从未有过如此无忧无虑的快乐时光。  
在火车到达霍格沃茨并停站之前，哈利说：“叫我哈利吧。”  
他咧着嘴笑得很开心，脸颊还是红的——因为德拉科刚刚吃了一种发声糖果，他试图像老虎一样吼叫，结果却发出了喵喵的声音。他相当肯定一定是糖果有问题。  
德拉科一动不动地停了一会儿，他的胸口感到奇怪和紧绷，就像蝴蝶的翅膀在扑腾。  
“那么…也叫我德拉科吧。”德拉科回答，同样咧嘴大笑。


	6. 第二章 迷人的绿眼睛男孩（2）

德拉科坐在斯莱特林的长桌旁，就像他自己一直想象的那样。  
然而，他的想象中没有哈利。他从没想过自己身边会有一个，比起他的地位和财富，更喜欢他本人的朋友。德拉科没有想到哈利会分在哪个学院（希望是在德拉科身边），也没有想到当哈利的名字被喊到时，自己会紧张地在座位的边缘前倾。  
“哈利·詹姆斯·波特！”  
德拉科停止了呼吸，尽管他很努力地在控制自己。哈利从德拉科身边站了起来，穿过房间。在被分院之前，哈利看了他一眼，两人一起露出忧虑的神色。德拉科朝他勉强地微微一笑，几乎可以肯定他比哈利还要紧张。  
哈利走上舞台，坐在凳子上。麦格教授把分院帽戴在他头上，遮住了他的脸。  
斯莱特林，斯莱特林，拜托了，斯莱特林！分院帽沉默了太长时间，德拉科很紧张，这种期待很快就变成了愤怒。为什么这顶破帽子还不说话？  
“格兰芬多！”  
德拉科的心往下一沉。格兰芬多的桌子上爆发出热烈的掌声，因为又增加了一个新成员。分院帽从哈利的头上摘了下来。哈利从凳子上跳下来，与德拉科的目光在房间的另一头相遇了一会儿。他带着一丝懊悔勉强地微笑着，看着德拉科，然后向自己的学院走去。  
…  
在霍格沃茨开学的第一天早上，哈利和德拉科两个人站在礼堂里。德拉科不得不说，这所学校根本没达到他的期望值。霍格沃茨根一点儿也比不上德姆斯特朗，但他认为自己早该知道了。他只是在他母亲的坚持下才同意来这里的，否则，甚至他父亲也想让他去德姆斯特朗，那是世界上最好的学校之一。这所可怕的学校唯一的可取之处就是哈利。  
“跟我来，哈利。”德拉科催促道。他抓住哈利的手，哈利让他这么做了；但当德拉科试图把他从身边那只讨厌的红头黄鼠狼身边拉开时，他抽回了手。哈利似乎搞错了，他以为德拉科是在邀请他们俩——因为哈利拽着黄鼠狼。  
“哈利，不。”黄鼠狼抓住哈利的胳膊肘，小声说，“还记得我跟你说过的话吗？他是一个马尔福，而且——”  
“罗恩，这没关系——”  
“我想，你是罗恩·韦斯莱吧？”马尔福冷笑道。他马上就会让这个男孩搞清自己的地位。韦斯莱怎么敢让哈利反对自己？“红头发、雀斑、老掉牙的衣服，还有一堆你父母养不起的兄弟姐妹？”  
“德拉科，停下——”  
“告诉我，黄鼠狼，你们怎么能挤进那个叫陋——”  
“闭嘴，德拉科。”哈利嘶嘶地说，“你不能那样跟他说话！”  
德拉科感到一阵愤怒和尴尬，胸口疼痛起来。哈利反对他，让德拉科闭嘴，就为了该死的罗恩·韦斯莱。他已经失去他了，不是吗？他从未有待他如此真诚的朋友，但是哈利已经找到别人了，他更喜欢的人。该死的韦斯莱绝对比不上一个马尔福，但是哈利选择了他！明明有那么多人，哈利怎么能偏偏选择该死的韦斯莱，让他踩在自己头上？  
“我明白了，既然现在你找到了另一个朋友，就把我甩了。”德拉科说。他直起身子，抬起下巴。“不管怎么样吧，波特。我早就应该想到——”他准备说些刻薄而粗鲁的话，让哈利知道自己根本不在乎，一点也不受伤。他不应该相信哈利的，因为哈利是由肮脏的麻瓜养大的，当然他不会有任何原则和价值观念——  
哈利翻了个白眼：“哦，别这么夸张，德拉科。你可能没有意识到这一点，但人们可以有不止一个朋友。”  
“你很快就会后悔的，波特，当你意识到你再也找不到比我更好的人时。”德拉科冷笑了一声，转身走开了，克拉布和高尔跟着他走了。  
...  
德拉科知道，哈利在他们一起上课的时候一直在看自己。德拉科花了很多时间假装自己没有用眼角余光观察他。  
哈利很快就会意识到，德拉科比罗恩强得多。然后哈利会回到他身边，为选择了黄鼠狼而道歉。德拉科只需要耐心等待。他每节课都等着哈利过来和他坐在一起，当他过来的时候，德拉科会很高兴地把克拉布或高尔从椅子上推下去。  
但是哈利一直没有过来。  
最后，当他们结束了一天的课程，德拉科已经确定哈利不想再和他做朋友了。  
德拉科斥责克拉布和高尔老是跟着他，尽管他其实喜欢让他们留在自己身边做他的保镖和伙伴。但现在，他只想一个人待着。他愤怒地把石头扔进湖里，用尽全身的力气。他想啊想，想啊想。  
想着愚蠢、迷人的绿眼睛哈利和他愚蠢的扫帚，还有他愚蠢的圆形眼镜，愚蠢的笑容。以及他如何给了自己一个错误的希望，让德拉科误以为自己有了一个真正的朋友：他喜欢的，同时也喜欢他的一个朋友。不是因为他的财富、他的地位或他的家人，只是因为他是德拉科。他告诉哈利自己知道的所有关于霍格沃茨的事情，在火车上逗他笑。  
然后，他想起了被自己握在手心的哈利的那只手，又想起了他的笑容和笑声，他们一起分享糖果和糕点。在被分院之前，哈利紧紧靠在德拉科身边。  
然后他想到了哈利为黄鼠狼辩护，并明确了他想和谁呆在一起。哈利告诉他闭嘴，不是用那种可爱的方式，就像在火车上当他想让德拉科吃馅饼的时候。事实上，他显然不在乎德拉科是不是自己的朋友，因为如果他真的在乎，他会尝试的，对不对？但他没有。他更喜欢那个愚蠢的韦斯莱家男孩和他那些愚蠢的兄弟们，现在他又和那个满口龅牙、头发浓密、自以为是的泥巴种女孩——赫敏·格兰杰混在一起了！还有那个蠢蛋纳威·隆巴顿，那是德拉科知道的最恶心的姓氏。在哈利看来，似乎任何人都比他好。只是因为他们都在一个学院吗？  
是不是因为他不喜欢德拉科有时那样刻薄，比如对韦斯莱家的男孩的时候？可是韦斯莱想让哈利讨厌他！所以他有权利这么做，不是吗？  
他想到哈利站在克拉布一边，对他说，如果德拉科那样对待他所有的朋友，他宁愿不和他做朋友。哈利难道不知道德拉科永远不会那样对待他吗？哈利与众不同，他是特别的。德拉科从来没有像喜欢哈利那样喜欢过任何人。其他人都很讨厌，很愚蠢，就像他父亲对他解释的那样，其他人都不如他。因为他首先是一个马尔福，其次是一个纯血统，另外还是一名巫师。  
他扑通一声踩在草皮上，怒视着湖水，拳头紧握着玻璃刀片，用力拽着。  
现在已经不重要了，是吗？他和哈利的友谊似乎已经结束了。不管怎么样。德拉科会让他后悔的，他的朋友们也会后悔的。这当然不是因为，德拉科知道自己不能再吸引哈利的注意力了，这是迫使哈利注意德拉科的唯一办法。不，显然不是！他只是要每天提醒哈利，这样玩弄德拉科是件坏事。  
他感觉到有人坐在他旁边。也许是克拉布，他似乎总是想把他和德拉科的口袋缝在一起。也许是高尔，他没有那么黏人，但他喜欢被自己带来的好处所笼罩。无论如何，没有德拉科的帮助，这些人几乎无法通过任何一门课。  
“我不是叫你别来烦我吗？”德拉科性急地骂道。  
“现在也是吗？”  
不是克拉布，也不是高尔。  
德拉科向上看，对上了一双绿色的眼睛。“你在这儿干什么，波特？难道你不回去和你那些小笨蛋朋友们在一起吗？”  
“嗯，你知道，他们并不是我全部的笨蛋朋友们。”  
德拉科眯起眼睛。他为什么要关心哈利有多少笨蛋朋友？  
“对你来讲真不错。说完了吗？”马尔福冷笑道。  
哈利盯着他看了很长时间，觉得很有趣，好像在等待什么。  
然后德拉科突然明白了。  
德拉科嘴张得大大的：“我才不是笨蛋，你这个蠢货！”  
哈利仰头大笑。德拉科觉得自己变得虚弱，感觉到自己的愤怒和伤痛从他身上消失了，只留下那股暖流和胸口奇怪的悸动。不，不！德拉科不会屈服的，他会保持愤怒，他会——  
然后哈利靠在他身上，肩膀靠着他的肩膀，他的大笑慢慢地变成了一个小小的微笑。  
“你为什么要有其他的朋友？”德拉科发现自己脱口而出，胸口又痛又紧。他咽了下去，觉得自己完全被暴露在外面，浑身生疼，非常脆弱。他希望自己能停下来，但他不能。“你为什么要成为别人的朋友？你是我的。难道这还不够吗？”  
哈利扬起眉毛。德拉科知道自己听起来像一个嫉妒的妻子，但他没有办法。他难以抑制地觉得，如果让哈利花上他所有的时间去陪那些人，哈利最终会变得更喜欢他们，远超过他喜欢德拉科。而德拉科并没有任何朋友——真正的朋友，因为克拉布和高尔只是因为钱才成为他的朋友。他们并不在乎他，只在乎他的家族、名望和金钱。哈利是他唯一的真正的朋友。如果他忘记了德拉科，那么他要怎么办？德拉科知道，它将会以一种他从未受过的方式深深伤害他，他知道，这种伤痛会持续很多年。  
“我不知道他们在课上怎么教给你友谊的，《与101个富有、被宠坏的混蛋们社交》，德拉科——”  
德拉科翻了个白眼：“我们没有这样的课——”  
“但我真的有可能和你们所有人都成为朋友。你是我在这里的第一个朋友，德拉科，我不会为了任何人而抛弃你。但我也不会为了你放弃他们。”  
德拉科喜欢这段话的其中一半，却不知道对另一半有什么感觉。哈利怎么会觉得这行得通？  
“你不能把你自己所有的时间同时花在他们和我身上，”德拉科说，“尤其是考虑到马尔福和韦斯莱互相仇恨的历史。你是我唯一能忍受的格兰芬多学生。你知道，我不会和他们相处融洽的，和他们中的任何一个人都不行。”  
“也许，也许不会。但是，嗯，赫敏建议我制定一个时间表，所以……”  
一个时间表？格兰杰？真的吗？“嗯，听起来一点也不像她，是不是？”德拉科慢吞吞地说。  
哈利笑着说：“我知道。这听起来有点奇怪，但我认为这是可行的。”  
德拉科更喜欢哈利抛弃掉他们，把所有的时间都花在自己身上。但他开始妥协，接受哈利永远不会放弃他们其中任何一个人的事实。  
“好吧。”德拉科说。  
哈利点了点头。  
“还有一件事。我不能容忍你对我的其他朋友无礼，不管你对他们有什么看法，你明白吗？同样，他们也不允许说你的坏话，所以我建议你们大家休战，保持礼貌。”  
这听起来有点恐怖。他甚至不能表达自己对他们的仇恨和厌恶？  
哈利严肃地注视着他。德拉科叹了口气，微微倒了下去。  
“这很难，”德拉科说，他无奈地顺从了。他几乎都要接着说，‘考虑到他们有多烦人。’但他及时阻止了自己。“但我会的，为了你，哈利。”  
为了你，什么都可以。  
哈利朝他咧嘴一笑。德拉科也笑了。努力不让所有格兰芬多的笨蛋都觉得自己是个混蛋的痛苦似乎也因此也变得值得了。  
哈利的手滑进他的手里，手指卷曲在德拉科的手背上，温暖而温柔。德拉科觉得，如果他能留住哈利，所有这一切绝对都是值得的。


	7. 第二章 迷人的绿眼睛男孩（3）

十二岁  
“你会跟罗恩和赫敏处得来吗？”  
他们坐在湖边，一年之前，就在这里，哈利握着他的手，告诉德拉科，自己不会因为任何人离开他。哈利把他的“疗伤药水的形成”魔药课论文放在他的书上——他从来都不会费心去看。而德拉科拿着他自己的论文从头到尾读了一遍。  
“你和赫敏可以成为一种强大的力量，你知道的。”  
“我们是为了你才停战的，是不是，哈利？”德拉科回答，头也不抬地看着书：“我们不可能做得更多。”  
哈利叹了口气，摇了摇头：“就只是有时候有点困难而已，你能处理好它。”  
德拉科想象了一下。他其实对现状也不是特别高兴，要等上好几个小时才能轮到他见到哈利。有时他一下课就会过来坐在他们约好的地方，但哈利不知道，他永远也不会知道。  
然而，哈利出乎意料地把事情处理得很好，把自己所有的时间都分给了他们。他拥有很多人的爱，有时候德拉科很嫉妒，因为除了他的父母和西弗勒斯之外，没有人像这样爱过自己，但他也明白为什么哈利这么受爱戴。毕竟，德拉科也一样地爱他。  
“所以，请告诉我，为什么你的教父对我突然变得……几乎……正常了？”哈利问道。“说实话，我有点害怕。”  
德拉科得意地笑了。  
西弗勒斯，对大多数人来说是斯内普教授，通常意义上，不喜欢格兰芬多的所有学生。但自从见到哈利以后，他就变得更加极端了。对此，德拉科并不能完全理解，这一年来，斯内普让哈利非常痛苦，经常让他留校察看，还对他进行无端的嘲笑和侮辱。德拉科去年花了很多时间试图说服他放弃，但好像，当面对哈利的时候，西弗勒斯几乎无法控制自己的情绪。  
但是，在暑假，他挖到了一些料。  
德拉科合上书，咧嘴大笑。他把书放下，拖着脚步走近哈利。  
“你不能把我要告诉你的话告诉任何人，你明白吗，哈利？”  
哈利的眼睛睁得大大的，充满了好奇和好奇。他点了点头：“好吧。可以。”  
“即使是你的其他朋友也不行！”德拉科坚持着，用手指着他，“我答应过他，我不会告诉任何人，但你不是任何人，所以我只告诉你。”  
哈利认真地点头。  
德拉科环顾四周，确保没人听见。他回头望着哈利。“你听说过Pomumfluffins吗？”  
哈利额头皱起来：“我不知道。”  
德拉科叹了一口气：“说实话，哈利，你到底有没有打开过你的书？”  
他从包里翻出了自己的神奇的生物书，翻了几页，然后停在一页：上面有一个全身覆盖着柔软绒毛的小生物，圆圆的身体像一个球， 圆形的黑鼻子小小的，还有一双大得像鹰一样锐利的眼睛，透过绒毛注视着外界。  
“就是这些。这个男人被它们迷住了。我去了他家，接受提前的魔药课辅导，结果发现房间里至少藏了20个这种小生物。”  
哈利眯起眼睛看着他。“你在拽我的魔杖，是不是？”  
“我不是在开玩笑，”德拉科窃笑着说，“我知道这很难相信，但我用自己的生命发誓，这是真的。简而言之，我利用这点勒索他，让他对你更有礼貌，甚至对……你在格兰芬多的其他朋友。”德拉科勉强让自己承认了最后一部分。  
哈利盯着他，一个微笑正在挣扎着从他的唇角冒出来，但他试图憋住，大概是不愿因为嘲笑德拉科心爱的教父而得罪对方。但德拉科首先迸发出一个笑容，然后哈利也忍不住了， 他们两个像一群小猪一样，毫无风度地哼着鼻子，两颊绷得又高又紧，嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起。在接下来的几秒钟里，他们都笑了起来，哈利狂笑着，流出了眼泪，弯着腰，直到摔倒在草地上，他的肩膀颤抖着，紧紧地抓着自己的肚子，笑啊笑，笑啊笑。  
德拉科在这个夏天已经笑得前仰后合了(第一次是在西弗勒斯面前，对方呆呆地望着，等着他停止大笑)，现在他更能控制自己了，但他也笑了，看着哈利在地上滚在他泪流满面的欢笑， 一看到他，他那颗心脏就被填充地满满的，感到一阵奇异的扭曲。  
...  
德拉科让他的父亲为整个斯莱特林魁地奇队买扫帚，还给哈利也买了一把。  
哈利感激而兴奋地咧嘴一笑，并给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，这让德拉科整晚都无法入睡。  
十三岁  
礼堂里，所有的学生都在用餐。德拉科看着哈利笑着和格兰杰、韦斯莱热切地交谈。哈利绿色的眼睛抓住了他银色的目光，哈利的嘴唇上还残留着一丝笑容，那是他刚刚和自己学院的朋友们一起大笑时留下的。哈利的嘴角软化下来，对他微微一笑。德拉科微笑回去。  
哈利乌鸦羽毛一样的黑色头发乱蓬蓬的。德拉科知道自己会取笑它，主要是为了报复哈利——他一直在过去的两年里取笑自己的丝绸一样光滑的头发，告诉德拉科他看起来像一个吸血鬼，而且这也和他的名字很配！多么有趣！（德拉科如此大力的翻了个白眼，以致于脑袋都疼了）现在！德拉科就要问他，是不是有一只松鼠就生活在他的头发里。  
但在私下里，德拉科发现自己喜欢哈利的样子。他看起来很迷人，有着粉红色的脸颊和一双祖母绿的眼睛，还有一头野性难以驯服的头发。德拉科不确定他为什么一直这么想，不确定其他男孩是否会认为男孩漂亮或迷人，但他认为哈利无论如何都是非常迷人的。哈利一直都是。  
...  
德拉科和布莱斯、潘西成了好朋友，于是他们和克拉布、高尔成了五人组。他很喜欢和他们在一起。  
从布莱斯那里——他是一个和世界很熟的男孩——德拉科知道了男孩爱上男孩的概念。与被保护的很好的德拉科相比，布莱斯的生活很艰难，他被迫离开了自己的家，学到了很多大多数人从未想过或知道的事情，比如，同性恋，他说了这个词吗？德拉科从来没有想过这是可能的——喜欢男孩子！但是这个想法使他着迷。  
经过六天六夜的思索，德拉科把双手放在自己身上，拉上窗帘，想起了哈利那双绿色的眼睛、他那乱蓬蓬的头发和手上的皮肤，他终于明白了。  
自从他看到哈利·詹姆斯·波特的那一刻起，他就爱上了他。  
…  
在蜂蜜公爵的外面，在分享了糖果和黄油啤酒之后，哈利和德拉科吃得太饱了，几乎动不了，所以他们躺在雪地里，互相在对方身边堆雪人，安静地放任自己的思绪在灰色的冬日天空中自由地飘飞。  
“我可以看出女韦斯莱看上你了，”德拉科说，“自从她到这儿以来，她一直在向你抛媚眼。”  
“她有名字，德拉科。用名字。”哈利干巴巴地回答，“而且，我知道。”  
“但是？”  
哈利停顿下来。“我只是……对她没感觉。你知道吗？”他耸了耸肩。“再说，她是罗恩的妹妹。那会很奇怪，不是吗？”  
德拉科内心充满了喜悦。“是的，完全是。”  
“你听起来很关心这个，德拉科。” 哈利有点生气了，还有一点偷挪的意味。德拉科僵住了，他的身体越来越冷，尽管自己在层层温暖衣物的包裹下。哈利不会知道吧？哈利不可能——  
哈利用胳膊肘撑起身子，翻了个身。所以他现在是趴着的，肩膀向上拱起，用胳膊肘撑着自己，低头看着德拉科。那双绿色的眼睛在冬天的灰色背景下显得更有神了。在严寒的天气里，他脸色苍白，两颊红扑扑的，耳朵上戴着一顶红色的无檐帽，穿着一件厚厚的黑外套和黑裤子。  
德拉科抬头望着哈利，艰难地吞咽着。哈利还是一如既往的迷人，从遇见他的第一天起，他长大了，有一些变化，但事实是他的美丽从未改变。哈利的脸在他的脸上晃来晃去，这一瞬间似乎永远都不会结束，德拉科甚至在想，如果他们已经这么近了，也许自己应该直接去吻他，就像自己一直渴望的那样。可是他不是这里的格兰芬多，他后来想。  
哈利的脸突然咧开嘴笑了，就在德拉科迷惑不解的一刹那，他就感到脖子上一片冰凉，冰冷的声音响彻他的皮肤和肌肉。德拉科的体温突然从温暖变成冰冷，他发出一声惊呼。  
“哈利！” 当德拉科反应过来时，他愤怒地喊叫起来。他用手掌和膝盖支撑着翻滚起来，跺着脚站了起来，哈利已经爬到一个看台上，一边跑一边笑。德拉科跟在他后面跑，只停了一小会儿，用戴着手套的手把雪揉成一团，然后直起身子，追着哈利，一只胳膊向后全力把雪球抛向空中，打在还在笑的哈利的脸颊上。“去你的，你这个笨蛋！”  
哈利的笑声消失了，但他仍然像疯子一样咧着嘴笑。德拉科弯下身子，把更多的雪揉成一团，哈利赶紧收集起自己的弹药，然后他们几乎同时站起来，互相投掷。  
打雪仗就是这样开始的，持续了整整将近20分钟。最后，他们都笑了，喘着气，弯着腰。哈利最后一次试图取得胜利，他把德拉科扑倒在白雪覆盖的地面上，把他扑腾着的手臂压在地上，两人仍然在轻轻笑着，兴奋不已。  
就在这时，他们的脸凑得这么近，德拉科又想吻他。当德拉科意识到他们靠得这么近时，哈利还压在他身上时，他的笑容渐渐消失了。他的目光落在哈利那粉色的嘴唇上，柔软而闪亮。  
哈利从他身上滚开，脸上的笑容消失了，他仰面躺在他身边。  
德拉科斜眼看了他一眼，发现哈利突然显得很茫然。  
…  
十五岁  
他们第一次接吻是在星光下。两人一起躺在广阔的魁地奇球场的中央，头靠得很近，温暖的身体也靠得很近。  
哈利手指拂过德拉科的下巴，试探性地把他的头转向自己。他们互相对视时，脸颊紧贴着草地。那双犹豫而温柔的手向上移动，仔细地勾勒着他的脸。德拉科不敢动，甚至不敢呼吸，所以他甚至感觉不到自己胸部的起伏。他只看见一双紧张而又极度温柔的绿眼睛正注视着他，睁得大大的。  
当哈利柔软的嘴唇和德拉科相遇，变成最温柔的一吻时，所有的空气都从他的肺里流出来，通过他的鼻子剧烈地呼出。  
然后德拉科的心开始飞翔，就像骑着扫帚在旷野的疾风中飞翔。德拉科也回吻了哈利，哈利的嘴唇舒展成一个微笑，醉人又纯洁。


	8. 第三章 马尔福庄园（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注意：有过去的强/奸/暗示和羞辱。  
*好爸爸卢修斯

纳西莎·马尔福仔细端详着哈利的脸，哈利的肌肉变得僵硬而紧张。他眼睛肿胀得几乎看不见她，但他仍旧坚持与纳西莎保持着眼神接触，觉得一旦自己试图避开她的目光，就会暴露自己。  
在她那冰冷、茫然的表情下，她显得疲惫不堪，蓬头垢面。脸上乌黑的眼睛深陷着，周围灰黄的皮肤松弛无力。  
哈利的内心仍然在对自己、对自己的愚蠢感到内疚和愤怒。在寻找魂器的过程中，他说了那个名字。他大声说出了伏地魔的名字，尽管罗恩和赫敏已经告诉过他很多次不要这么做。窥镜突然发亮，旋转起来，紧接着食死徒们就出现了。然而，在他们抓住他们之前，赫敏灵机一动，施了一个蜇人咒，把他的脸变了形。  
斯卡比奥把从哈利口袋里抢过的黑刺李木魔杖递给纳西莎。她惊讶地扬起眉毛。  
哈利看到她脸上沉思的神情。她若有所思、狡黠地瞥了斯卡比奥一眼，仿佛在策划一个阴谋或想到了什么主意。  
纳西莎站了起来。“把他们带进来，”她冷冷地说，然后转身走进庄园。  
哈利被拖了过来，他不得不踉踉跄跄地站在一边。他用眼角余光看到了罗恩和赫敏，他们被狼人紧紧地扼住了喉咙。  
罗恩的脸被格雷伯克的拳头打青了。当格雷伯克用鼻子挑逗地嗅着她的头发时，赫敏的眼睛里充满了恐惧。  
罗恩注意到了，尽管自己的喉咙呗死死地掐住，连呼吸空气都很难，他仍旧大吼道:“别再嗅她，你这个恶心的混蛋！”  
他们一定又掐紧了罗恩的喉咙，因为他不停发出呼噜呼噜的声音，又呛又咳。  
“没事的。”赫敏颤抖着小声对罗恩说。她吞咽着：“求你了，别再说话了。”  
哈利的内脏紧绷着，一种灼烧着的对朋友们的保护欲和令人作呕的恐惧接连涌上心头。他试着把汹涌澎湃的情绪推到一边，努力思考脱身的办法。  
他的膝盖后部被踢了一脚，他别无选择，只能跪下。  
“怎么了？”他们听到了卢修斯·马尔福那熟悉得可怕的慢吞吞的声音。哈利的五脏六腑因焦虑而紧攥着，脑子里拼命地着寻找逃跑计划，可是什么也没找到。  
纳西莎停下脚步，转过身来面对着他们。  
“如果你想知道他是不是哈利·波特，”她说，目光坚定而冷淡，“那就把我的儿子德拉科带过来。”  
“你以为我们是傻瓜，是吗，纳西莎？”格雷伯克吐出了她的名字。  
“他和哈利·波特一起上了六年学，”纳西莎平静地继续说。“如果有一个人能辨认出来，那就是他。”  
“你的儿子几乎不知道这些天他周围发生了什么。”格雷伯克讽刺地回击道，“我怀疑他能否辨认出这是不是那个波特男孩。”  
哈利想起了他两个月前看到的情景。越是听到他们的谈话，哈利就越觉得那不是一个虚假的幻象，而是——他意识到——真实发生的。  
这时候正应该是春假，但马尔福不在家里。这只能意味着他在其他地方，也许就在那个光秃秃的空房间，那里充满着血腥味和呕吐物、汗水的气味。德拉科在其中哭泣、尖叫。一想到这些，哈利的胃就重新恶心地搅动起来。  
纳西莎那张憔悴的脸坚忍着没有任何表情。卢修斯站在她身边，双手交叉扶在手杖上，脸色苍白，甚至比平时还要苍白，深陷的眼睛和他妻子的一样。  
“告诉我，芬里尔，”纳西莎调挑衅道，“如果你现在还有其他好主意的话。也许你自己也能认出他来，尽管你几乎不知道哈利·波特长什么样子。”  
“我们已经确定这就是哈利·波特，夫人。”斯卡比奥回答。  
“那就把黑魔王叫过来，”卢修斯说，“我敢肯定，如果最终证明这根本不是波特家的男孩，他会因为无缘无故被召唤而大开杀戒。继续。”  
其他食死徒似乎因为马尔福的话又忐忑起来。  
他们犹豫不决地互相看了一眼。一想到如果他们毫无意义地冒险召唤伏地魔，就会受到惩罚，他们似乎都十分恐惧。也许惊恐得足以满足马尔福一家的愿望：马尔福一家显然只是想操纵他们，让他们以为马尔福的建议才是唯一的最佳选择。  
“我告诉你，你的孩子现在完全没用。但是，算了。”格雷伯克咧嘴一笑，犬牙全露了出来，翘起了头。“让我们拭目以待。”  
...  
他们拿走了她和卢修斯的魔杖，以防他们做出什么“愚蠢”的事情。纳西莎希望他们没有这样想，因为那样的话，她也许就可以带着她的儿子消失了。这是一种发自内心的渴望，与所有的逻辑和推理背道而驰。  
当罗尔和亚克斯利幻影移形把他们的儿子带过来时，纳西莎颤抖着抓住了卢修斯的手，卢修斯也用同样的方式回握住她的手。她的心在胸骨下跳动地如此剧烈，以致于她觉得心都要跳出来了。卢修斯还在她身边，但她也能感觉到他手中的颤抖。  
她简直不敢相信。她不敢相信这居然有用。  
她能见到她的儿子了。  
但她又非常害怕，害怕看到这些怪物把德拉科折磨成了什么样子。  
纳西莎一心一意地渴望再见到德拉科，她的心已经如如同冰封一般麻木了，所有人都不能温暖它，除了她美丽的儿子。只要德拉科一出现，就会把它融化，而他的离开对纳西莎来说是一个沉重的负担。  
当她最终看到德拉科时，纳西莎的呼吸停止了。  
罗尔抓住了他的头发，当他猛地把德拉科摔倒在地时，那令人作呕的身体撞击声在整个庄园里回荡。  
所有的一切都沉默下来，纳西莎的身体仿佛瘫痪了，几乎不记得呼吸，因为恐惧充斥着她的身体。卢修斯在她身边完全僵住了。  
有那么一刻，她以为他已经死了。这个念头甫一出现，纳西莎就感到一阵干瘪，那一瞬间她几乎已经死去了。  
德拉科侧身躺在擦得锃亮的地板上，静静地躺着，双臂在身前交叠着伸展，一动不动。他那憔悴、空洞的银色眼睛凝视着前方，满头枯草一样的白发贴在额头上。德拉科穿着黑色的四角裤和一件超大号的、肮脏的、破破烂烂的白衬衫。这件衬衫从来就不属于他，却是他抵御寒冷季节的唯一防护。  
“他还活着，如果你想知道的话。但看起来他只是简单地放弃了，而那只是在一个月之后。真难以置信。”罗尔低声说。  
他失望地嘘了一声，然后拿出了魔杖。卢修斯的手指紧紧地抓着她的手，疼得要命。“好的一面是，卢修斯，你可能会感到骄傲。不管他受到了什么惩罚，你的儿子也不再发出任何声音。但是除了这个。”他指着德拉科，纳西莎已经知道他要说什么了，她的身体本能地向前倾着，准备采取行动，尽管她还没有计划好。“钻心——”  
但咒语还没说完，这个词就在罗尔嘴里消失了。  
下一秒，她的手突然被松开了，手指关节仍旧在疼痛，但旁边的地方已经空了。  
“你最好别让你的魔杖碰着我儿子，罗尔。”卢修斯站在他们的儿子和食死徒之间，冷冷地拖长声调说。他的手缠绕着罗尔的前臂，使其受到约束和阻碍。“从现在开始，由纳西莎和我来接手。”  
罗尔无礼地甩开了那只手。“卢修斯·马尔福好像胆子大了。多么迷人啊，”他带着嘲弄的微笑冷笑道。  
卢修斯冷冷地、漠不关心地看着他，然后转过身去。  
纳西莎朝德拉科冲了过去，当她走到他面前时，她的眼睛已经燃烧起来了，她张着嘴，呼吸随着即将到来的啜泣而颤抖着。  
她跪在他旁边，双手在空中犹豫了一会儿。  
然后纳西莎用双手以最温柔的方式把德拉科搂在怀里，一只胳膊搂着他的肩膀，另一只胳膊搂着他的躯干，温柔地呢喃，把比自己更高一点的德拉科紧紧抱在怀里。他比跟他同等身高的孩子要轻一些。她把德拉科的头靠在自己的锁骨上，紧紧地抱着他，仿佛他不过是个孩子，他的脸藏在她的脖子里，仿佛她可以把他藏起来，使他远离这个恐怖的世界，远离这个已经让他遍体鳞伤的世界。  
“你这么瘦，”她悲伤地低声说。她的目光扫过他瘦骨嶙峋的身体，她的注意力集中在肋骨上，她能透过衬衫感觉到德拉科的肋骨、锁骨和像刀子一样刺入她前臂的脊柱。她放开他的身体，抚摸着他的头发。纳西莎的脸皱了起来。“天哪，你太瘦了。”  
纳西莎短暂地抬起头，透过模糊的视线看到了卢修斯。卢修斯坐在德拉科后面，一只手轻轻地放在他儿子瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀上。他的表情像被撕碎了一样痛苦。  
她吻了一下德拉科的额头，吻了一下他的眉毛，把他的头发往后梳理着，用手在他头上轻轻摸了摸。纳西莎低头看着他，希望能在他的脸上看到一些生命的迹象，或者认出自己的表现，希望他能接受自己的爱和安慰，回到她身边。  
德拉科的视线穿过面前的墙，无神地凝视着。  
“纳西莎。”  
听到丈夫的声音，她抬起头来。  
卢修斯伸出双臂，喉头哽咽：“把他交给我。”  
她把儿子的遭遇归咎于她丈夫的那部分；在她无法忍受地坐在那里想着他们对德拉科做了什么的那部分；在德拉科害怕和受伤的日子里，对卢修斯大喊大叫，要他把儿子还给她的那部分；她恨卢修斯的那部分；在她无法说服自己为什么不责怪他的部分——他没能阻止他们把她的孩子从他面前带走的那一刻……这些部分一定是在她的身体反应中彰显了出来，愤怒、责怪和怨恨的火焰在她眼睛里燃烧得几乎疼痛，因为卢修斯的目光瞬间低垂，躲开了她的怒视，他的手臂也低垂下去。他又吞咽了一下，再次举起双臂，想把德拉科从她身边接过，向她点点头，表示自己恳切的坚持。  
尽管她心中充满了愤怒、责怪和怨恨，她还是无法拒绝这个男人。毕竟，他是她的爱人，尽管他有许多可怕的缺点，其中一些缺点她永远无法原谅——因为它们严重伤害了德拉科。  
但是他看着她，然后看向德拉科，目光中带着如此多的痛苦和悲伤，还有在过去太多次他忘记了给儿子展现出的爱，尽管他的爱从不缺席。  
她小心翼翼地把德拉科拉开，手心触摸着他的后脑勺。卢修斯走向前去，想把德拉科从她身边接过来。纳西莎看着卢修斯，就好像他正试图把一件易碎的手工艺品放在他的胸前，尽量不把它抓得太紧，以免它破碎。他把德拉科的头靠在他宽阔的肩膀上，一只手抓住他的肩膀，另一只手放在他儿子的肋骨上。  
“德拉科，”他轻声说，只让他们三个人听见：“德拉科，父亲在这儿。”  
卢修斯试探性地用手指摸了摸德拉科的发根，似乎不知道该怎么做。他看起来是如此迷茫无措。  
“我和你的母亲……我们需要你回来，德拉科，”他说，“有一件事，必须你来做。”  
德拉科一动不动。  
当德拉科不在她怀里的时候，世界的其他部分似乎又重新回到了纳西莎的视线中。囚犯和食死徒们的目光仿佛要在她的身上燃烧。她偷偷看了一眼，其他食死徒开始有些不耐烦和无聊，但也许他们正期望着，自己将设法让德拉科恢复正常，这样他就可以确认哈利·波特的身份。  
“没关系，德拉科。”卢修斯低声说，“慢慢来。妈妈和我一直都在这里。”  
卢修斯低头看着自己的儿子，手指以一种悲剧性的虔诚的方式抚摸着他的脸，仿佛他是第一次见到德拉科。他在儿子的眼睛里看到了他自己的银光闪闪的眼睛，在他的头发里看到了他自己的头发，看到了他自己的血肉，世界上其他的一切的东西都在他的眼中消失了，就像纳西莎抱着德拉科的时候一样。  
“我的儿子。”卢修斯声音颤抖着。纳西莎认为他永远也不会发出这种声音，这把她的注意力拉回到了她的家人身上。他的脸变得通红，眼眶中蓄满了泪水。他在悲伤和痛苦中努力保持着平静和镇定，拇指轻轻抚摸着德拉科尖锐的下巴，“我的孩子。”  
然后眼泪流了下来，每一只银色眼睛都落下了一滴，但他自己似乎几乎没有注意到，因为他把德拉科抱得更紧了，脸靠在儿子的前额上。  
“他们对我儿子做了什么？”他从嘴唇里挤出怒吼，双臂紧紧地搂着儿子，带着他那悲伤而愤怒的问题的力量。他的声音又粗又重，压抑的啜泣声使是吸走了他体内最后的空气，在末尾发出低沉的喘息。  
依然的沉默。卢修斯似乎一直期待着德拉科对他的问题作出某种回应，然后失望地发现并没有。他转过头来，静静地靠在德拉科的身上，闭上了眼睛。  
然后……  
“父亲？”  
这是如此的安静和虚弱，以致于纳西莎以为自己出现了幻听，但她仍然冲了上去。  
当卢修斯的眼睛睁大时，她所有关于她是否真的听到了的疑虑都被消除了，这与她震惊的情绪相匹配，这种情绪很快就变成了狂喜和释然。然后卢修斯摸索着把德拉科拽回去看他的脸。他扯开嘴角一笑，快速地瞥了她一眼，叫着纳西莎。  
“纳西莎，”卢修斯喘着气，两个人的目光相遇，但没有停留太久，转而转向德拉科，仍然微笑着。  
纳西莎俯身向前，看到德拉科朝她眨了眨眼。当德拉科看到她时，他嘴唇上有一个小小的、敬畏的微笑在颤抖，然后回头看见了父亲。她的心裂开了，看到德拉科这样笑起来，仿佛迷失方向的孩子，不知道周围的情况。联想到他之前的害怕和受到的伤害，这可能是很久以来第一次有人抱着他。  
“好吧，好吧，好吧……”格雷伯克的冷笑声渐渐响起。“马尔福男孩又恢复了理智。那么，你还在等什么呢？问他！”  
她更希望他们给她儿子一些时间重新调整自己，但这种情况让她觉得太脆弱，无法控制，就像如果她把脚趾挪开，他们就可能会把他从她身边带走，所以她什么也没说。  
德拉科的眼睛朝着说话声音的方向眨了眨，吓坏了。他的手开始颤抖，他微微缩进父亲的胸膛。  
“德拉科，”卢修斯低声说。“德拉科，我们正处于一个难局之中。我们抓到一个我们认为可能是哈利·波特的男孩，而你……你应该看看他，确认他的身份。”  
德拉科困惑地皱起了眉头。他似乎没有注意到周围的环境，纳西莎看得出来，他仍然很迷茫，他唯一知道的是，不知怎么的，他和父母以及折磨他的人在一个房间里。  
卢修斯把他抱了起来，德拉科似乎被这突如其来的动作刺激到了，发出异常痛苦的声音，纳西莎甚至下意识地想把他从卢修斯身边夺回来。卢修斯把他带到一个食死徒囚禁犯人的地方。这个男孩可能是哈利·波特，也可能不是，由于长时间的窒息，对方看起来有点不舒服。  
卢修斯和德拉科一起在俘虏面前坐下，让他靠着自己。  
“德拉科，如果……如果我们是那个把哈利·波特交给黑魔王的人，”卢修斯说，脸上带着一种绝望的安慰和具有说服力的表情，“也许他会原谅我们的。也许……也许他会还你自由的。”


	9. 第三章 马尔福庄园（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注意：有过去的强/奸/暗示和羞辱。  
*好爸爸卢修斯

“别忘了是谁抓住了这个男孩，卢修斯？”格雷伯克提醒道。  
“是的，是的，当然。”卢修斯回答道，既恼怒又轻蔑，然后又把注意力转向德拉科，继续和他说话，但哈利已经不再注意他了。  
哈利却盯着德拉科的脸，那张伤痕累累的脸上充满着憔悴、痛苦。他的脸颊比他记忆中的要高，本来就很瘦的男孩更轻了，让他看起来病态地消瘦。他的眼睛深陷在脸上，周围是因虚弱和饥饿而形成的黑眼圈。他穿着和梦里一样的衬衫，但现在更脏、更加血迹斑斑了。德拉科还没有看过来。  
卢修斯调整了德拉科的方向，让他能更轻松地面对哈利。德拉科的眼睛一对上他，哈利的内心就开始恐慌，因为德拉科不可能不认出他来，如果不是单凭他的脸，凭借他的朋友德拉科也会认出他。哈利一动不动地盯着他的眼睛，也许还微薄地侥幸着德拉科不会认出自己。他感到一阵内疚，因为他希望德拉科已经从折磨中解脱了出来，但这与自己另一个强烈的希望是矛盾的——因为如果马尔福是真的清醒了，认出了他，一切就结束了。对哈利、赫敏和罗恩来说，这是必死无疑的。他们将被移交给伏地魔，以最残忍的方式被杀死，作为那个疯子的残忍和无情的佐证。  
德拉科的目光中有一种恐惧的颤抖，哈利可以分辨出来，他可能比哈利更害怕，但他也在盯着他，哈利无法读懂或理解德拉科的目光。他看上去相当——脆弱，这是哈利能找到的用于形容对方看着他的那种方式的最接近的词语。对方生涩而单纯的眼神扫过哈利的肿胀的脸，哈利把德拉科奇怪的温和表情归因于疲劳和痛苦。德拉科似乎没有认出他，至少现在还没有认出，因为德拉科并没有给他们确认。寂静笼罩着广阔的庄园，弥漫着令人窒息的紧张和期待。  
德拉科张开了嘴，哈利的呼吸都停止了。  
“怎么了——”他的声音因许久未用而沙哑粗糙，“他的脸怎么了？“哈利不知道，不知道这是不是意味着——  
“应该是哲人咒。”卢修斯回答，然后有点激动地赶紧问，“是他吗，德拉科？是哈利·波特吗？”  
哈利试图保持冷静，因为明显的恐慌只会暴露他的身份，但如果德拉科知道了，那就什么都完了。他们会毫不犹豫地召唤伏地魔，然后他们就完蛋了，他满脑子想的都是他如何把罗恩和赫敏也一起带走——  
寂静再次降临，期待和紧张像毯子一样再次笼罩着他们。德拉科仍然盯着他，仍然是那种哈利无法理解的样子，哈利认为这种目光只是因为疲劳和痛苦，但他并不确定是否可以这样说。  
“我不知道。”德拉科嘶哑地说。  
“仔细看，德拉科。”卢修斯坚持着，并向前探了探身子，以便让他的儿子有更好的机会仔细检查。  
“我不能——肯定，”他粗声粗气地说，话语因废弃和干涩而变得刺耳。哈利松了一口气，仿佛肋骨周围的钳子终于消失了。  
“你不能确定？嗯？”罗尔的声音嘶嘶作响，德拉科几乎是反应过激地闪躲了一下。“我们带你来就是为了这个吗？告诉我们，你他妈的一点都不知道这是不是哈利·波特？”  
“没办法，”纳西莎辩护道。“至少他给出了诚实的答案，而不是仅仅为了取悦别人而给出错误的答案。”  
“你完全没用，是吗？”罗尔咆哮着，没有理睬纳西莎。“就像你父亲一样。也许你需要一点惩罚来唤醒你的思想？”  
“操/你妈的，罗尔。”卢修斯愤怒地站在他儿子的立场上咆哮道。这些竟然粗俗的话出自卢修斯·马尔福这样的人之口，听起来很奇怪。但几个月来，卢修斯对他的厌恶似乎已经渗透到这几个字里了。有那么一会儿，罗尔看起来可能会爆炸，他觉得自己被狠狠地羞辱了。  
然后那些表情消失了，罗尔平静下来，微笑的样子让哈利起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，不知怎的，这个表情比他表现出的任何愤怒都要糟糕。罗尔低头看德拉科的样子更让他心烦意乱。哈利想把周围发生的事情排除在外，利用这段时间想出一个逃跑计划，喉咙和脖子的疼痛让他有一种紧迫感，但他似乎无法停止盯着德拉科，无法停止观看这一切的混乱和灾难。  
在罗尔的嘴唇上，有一个独属于虐待狂的扭曲的小咧嘴笑，病态的笑，好像他知道他将要做什么。他仍然以这种方式看着德拉科，使哈利的肠子扭曲，现在他的表现有了明显的意图，仿佛他希望德拉科知道将会发生什么。  
显然，德拉科的眼睛睁得大大的，闪躲着，无法与其他人的目光交汇；他的颤抖比之前的颤抖要严重得多，两只手在他父亲的胸前剧烈地颤抖。  
罗尔蹲下来靠近德拉科和他的父亲。  
“说到这个嘛，我相信你家这个肮脏的小男孩更了解，”他低声冷笑，脸上还带着可怕的笑容，哈利心里的一切都被那些更可怕的话冻住了。  
...   
不。  
不，求你了，不。  
他父亲冷得僵住了，一动不动，两眼睁得大大的，脸上带着严重的震惊和困惑，好像他不完全清楚自己听到了什么，以及如何处理。  
德拉科紧张地吞咽着，盯着他看。他的父亲第一次像这样抱着他，现在德拉科不知道他是否还会再抱着他。他父亲慢慢地转过身来看着罗尔，仍然惊惶失措。德拉科用自己余光看到，罗尔傲慢地挺直了背。德拉科的心在胸口如此用力地捶打着，以至于他认为自己可能会死在这里。德拉科努力不让自己再次迷失在冰冷的灰色眼睛和暴力的双手紧握着他的臀部的地狱般的回忆中——  
“他只是想让你生气，父亲。”德拉科哽咽着，试图驱走他想要呕吐的一阵阵恶心。他压低声音，这样罗尔就听不见了。他尽量不去想身边的波特已经一字不落地听到了每一个单词。“你千万不要听他的。”  
有一瞬间他想向前迈一步，直截了当地说罗尔在撒谎，而不是把它当作一个虚假的、只能暗示的、被遮掩的真相。但他父亲沉默的眼神却与他相遇，随着困惑和恐惧的消退，德拉科逐渐产生的羞辱、羞耻和憔悴使他张不开嘴。  
他父亲的手紧握着他的上臂，慢慢地把他松开，仍然很小心，很有控制力，也许他是想不急于让德拉科离开他。他父亲又把他交给了母亲，德拉科试图说说话，几乎是用锉刀一样的声音急切地脱口而出，“对不起，父亲。”   
但也许他父亲没听见。  
他父亲站起身来，非常缓慢，显得十分疲倦，几乎是摇摇晃晃地走了出去，背对着房间站着，好像他不太知道如何处理他所听到的东西。德拉科的眼睛灼热，但他认为这可能会让他父亲感到更加羞愧，他不想再让他难堪了，所以他板着脸，转过身去，蜷缩在母亲身上，闭上眼睛，试图忽略他内外的一切。他没看到他母亲的脸，他也不知道她是否想抱着他，直到她揽住他的头，吻了吻他的头，把她的脸颊贴在他的额头上。她的胳膊搂着他，双手在他背上和头上轻轻颤抖，她摇摇晃晃地低声说：“没事，没关系，小龙。没关系。不是你的错。”   
“说说，卢修斯。”罗尔嘲笑道，“他只会告诉我们他什么都不知道，把你这狗娘养的婊/子/儿子带到这里来有什么意义？“德拉科喉咙灼热，脸和眼睛也发烫，他又开始吞咽，但他一直闭着眼睛，努力回想自己的梦，让自己忘记刚刚发生的事，努力想梦中美丽的哈利。但这真的很难做到，因为波特本人就坐在他旁边，目睹他现在这样可悲、肮脏、屈辱的状态。   
他没有注意到他父亲的沉默。  
“管好你的嘴，尤其是你谈论我儿子的时候，罗尔！”他听到他母亲在他上方狂怒地时候，双臂紧紧地搂着他，“你怎么敢——”  
“我想说什么就/他/妈说什么，纳西莎。”罗尔反驳道。  
“你真是个丧心病狂的恶心的混蛋，索芬·罗尔！”他母亲喊道，听起来像是在极力掩饰愤怒的泪水，他的声音危险地颤抖着。  
“西茜，怎么这么吵，亲爱的？”德拉科的姑妈贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的高音从远处传来。   
…  
德拉科环顾了一下四周，他的目光扫过罗恩、赫敏，最后落在了哈利身上。他迅速把头转回去埋在纳西莎的肩膀，又咽了口唾沫，闭上了眼睛。  
“如果真是波特，就不能伤害他。”贝拉特里克斯喃喃自语。“黑魔王想亲自干掉他。”  
哈利发现德拉科又看了他一眼，但这次他没有把目光移开。  
哈利看到他的嘴唇在动，只是微微动了动，脸上带着一丝疲倦的恳求。  
然而很快，他的视线就会再次转移。纳西莎轻轻抚摸着他的头发。  
他知道了。  
德拉科知道是他。  
他什么也没说。  
“把俘虏带到地窖去，格雷伯克！”贝拉特里克斯尖叫起来，她的声音令人害怕。  
“除了那个泥巴种。”  
格雷伯克高兴地咕哝着。  
她一把抓住赫敏，把她摔在墙上，把她逼得走投无路，哈利吓得心跳都漏了一拍。贝拉特里克斯毕竟是一个残忍的女人，她冷酷无情，根本不可能指望她有一丝一毫的怜悯。哈利只想把她从赫敏身边拉开，带着赫敏逃走。  
赫敏镇静下来，摆出更勇敢的样子，盯着贝拉特里克斯的眼睛。  
罗恩疯狂地摇着头。“不，不，求求你，你可以要我！别碰她！我——”  
罗恩脸上的重击响彻整个庄园，庄园里鸦雀无声。哈利的心跳都沉重了起来，紧绷着。赫敏看起来很痛苦，眼睛睁得大大的。  
“你别担心，你这个叛徒。贝拉特里克斯疯狂地笑了。“等她死了，就轮到你了。”  
然后她转向格雷伯克。  
“把他们带到地窖去！别让他们跑了，但现在也不要他们做任何事情。”  
格雷伯克抓住哈利的头发，强迫他站起来，哈利发出一声痛苦的呻吟。罗恩在他身边非常恼怒和激动，浑身发抖，汗涔涔的。他一直想回头看赫敏，但格雷伯克把他推到了前面。哈利疯狂在想一个逃跑的办法，一个逃跑的办法！一个躲避他们所有人的办法，一个拿回他们魔杖的办法，一个拿回赫敏和德拉科的办法，一个带着罗恩、赫敏、德拉科和所有其他犯人——离开这里的办法！  
格雷伯克用魔杖轻轻一敲，打开了地下室沉重的门。他们被扔进潮湿黑暗的房间。砰的一声关上门，紧接着是一声令人毛骨悚然的尖叫声。  
“赫敏！”罗恩尖叫着，扭着绑在手上的绳子。“赫敏！”  
“安静，罗恩！罗恩，停下。我们得想个办法——”哈利说，努力保持镇静，同时也让罗恩保持镇静。如果他们在恐慌中迷失了自己，就无法活着离开这里。当这么多人的生命都压在哈利一个人身上的时候，他几乎已经要承受不住了。  
“赫敏！赫敏！”  
“罗恩，别这样！我们需要想出来一个计划，我们需要摆脱这些绳子——”哈利拽着绑在自己手上的绳子，它狠狠地刮着他手腕上的皮肤。  
“哈利？是你吗？”  
黑暗中有个影子，那声音听起来很熟悉。那个声音越来越近。罗恩不再大喊大叫了。  
“哈利？罗恩？”  
“露娜？”  
…  
格兰杰不停地尖叫、尖叫。那尖叫的声音可怕、充满痛苦而高昂，韦斯莱在地下室里大声喊着她的名字。六年级的时候，他听到过很多人这样尖叫，但现在情况大不一样了，当他知道是什么让一个人这样尖叫时，情况就大不一样了，六年来他每天都能看到别人的尖叫。  
德拉科的肩膀不住得颤抖着，他的脸湿漉漉的，眼睛睁得大大的，沉默地流泪。他想停下来，但不管他多么努力地吸气，多么努力地把脸绷直，他都停不下来。他只能把脸深深地埋进母亲的脖颈里，大滴大滴地流泪。他担心他的父亲会怎么想，如果父亲看到自己现在这个样子。这是他人生中为数不多的几次，德拉科希望他的父亲不要看到他。  
他不知道他的妈妈知道了没有，但纳西莎抱他抱得更紧了，完全倚靠着墙，手臂紧紧地裹在他的头上，把他的一只耳朵按进了她的肩膀，她的手捂住他的另一只耳朵，把刺耳的尖叫声温柔地屏蔽在外面。他想要他的姨妈停下来，不要伤害她，想要对她尖叫，但是他什么也说不出来，因为恐惧和喉咙里的哽咽使他失语。  
是多比来救他们的。他们抢过虫尾巴的魔杖，与其他食死徒搏斗，直到贝拉特里克斯把她的短银刀对准昏迷的赫敏的喉咙，才停止战斗。  
…  
是多比救了他们。多比让那盏枝形吊灯几乎掉到她身上，逼得她把赫敏扔了出去，她自己从吊灯下挣脱出来，尖叫着。罗恩一把抓住赫敏，拼命地搂住她，仿佛要把她融进自己的身体里，不松手。  
哈利抓住多比的手，另一只手抓住拉环的手，他们开始幻影移形，哈利转身最后看了一眼客厅。  
他的眼睛飞快地扫视着，直到找到马尔福一家，纳西莎扶着德拉科靠在墙上。德拉科在他母亲的手臂后面默默地看着他，他看上去既不受伤，也不生气，也不痛苦。那是哈利见过最令人心痛的表情。他被我们丢下了。  
他最后看到的是德拉科把目光移开，再次把头埋进纳西莎的锁骨。每当德拉科发现哈利或其他人在看他时，他都会这样做。但这次不同了，他更加疲惫和顺从，仿佛他已经预料到了这一切。  
哈利的心在胸口剧烈地跳动，有一种锥心的刺痛感。他不知道这是不是因为移形换影的缘故。


	10. 第三章 马尔福庄园（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 母子痛心分离预警；暖心西弗勒斯；

“现在应该把德拉科带回去了，西茜。”贝拉跪在她面前，劝诱道。她脸色苍白，有些僵硬，因为她知道，当伏地魔得知哈利·波特被捕以后逃跑的消息后，他们都将会遭到可怕的惩罚。  
然而，纳西莎此刻对此毫不在乎，除了她的儿子，她几乎什么都不在乎。她不在乎黑魔王，不在乎逃跑的哈利·波特，不在乎自己是否要清扫巫师世界的麻瓜出身、混血和血统叛徒。这都有什么关系？如果让德拉科，唯一真正重要的东西，最后受伤了，这一切又有什么意义呢？也正是那些与他们分享信仰和愿景的人们，伤害了她的儿子。“你知道我们不能违背黑魔王的命令，让他留下来。他……他已经非常生气了——”  
贝拉伸手去抓德拉科，指甲深深扎进了他的肩膀。德拉科颤抖地抓着她的手，他窄窄的肩膀在她的胳膊下紧绷着。纳西莎抓住贝拉的手腕，把她的手移开。  
“西茜！”贝拉警告她说，“不然我们就要把他从你手里直接拖走了！你不希望这样，是不是？我亲爱的妹妹？”  
“不许碰我的儿子！”纳西莎低声说，她的声音坚定得甚至有些颤抖。“没有人！任何人！永远也别想伤害我儿子一根头发！“她不想去想和德拉科在一起是多么不切实际，因为现在，她只知道她绝对不能放开他，因为那意味着让他们再把德拉科带走。  
“纳西莎。”  
是卢修斯。他朝她走来，在那一刻，纳西莎恨他，因为她明白，她知道卢修斯会对她说，让他们带走德拉科。  
他跪在她面前。他看上去憔悴而空虚。  
“他留在这里根本没有意义，纳西莎。”  
纳西莎抬头看了他一眼，用全身燃烧着的憎恨和愤怒，怒视着他。他怎么能这么说？一个父亲怎么能说，让他的儿子和他在一起是没有意义的？！暗示更好的选择是让一群怪物带德拉科去做任何他们想做的事？  
“无论我们逃到哪里，黑魔王都会找到我们的，”卢修斯说，这过分理智了。但纳西莎宁愿抛弃理智，如果保持理智意味着要把她的儿子交给那些会用最可怕的方式伤害和虐待他的人“他会慢慢地、痛苦地杀掉我们，因为我们的背叛。”  
那就这样吧，她想。让黑魔王来！把德拉科从她的尸体上扯下来吧！这样，至少德拉科永远不会想起是自己的父母亲手把他交出来。  
“他会杀了我们的儿子，”卢修斯对她说，语气甚至更温和了，仿佛她是一个精神失常的住院病人，或者是一个受到惊吓的动物。“这就违背了把他留在这里的初衷。”  
那么，也许他们一起死去会更好，德拉科和她一起死去。而不是德拉科一个人在他们关他的那个肮脏的地窖里意外地死去，几个月或几年没人关心他，没有人爱他。  
纳西莎摇摇头，把儿子搂得更紧了。  
她的脖颈边传来低低的声音。  
“把我交出去吧。”  
她整个人呆愣在当场。  
有那么一会儿，她在想自己是不是听错了。她低下头，放开他，在德拉科的脸颊上描画着，让他抬头看她。  
他的表情是疲倦的、空洞的、支离破碎的，纳西莎根本没听错。  
她用手指触摸他的脸颊。“我不会的，”她低声说。  
“我不会……让你为我而死。”  
纳西莎摇摇头。“你不必担心，除了你的——”  
“求你了。”  
”纳西莎。”卢修斯摸了摸她的胳膊，“纳西莎，我们死了对他没有好处。如果他最后也死了，把他留在这里也没有意义。”  
纳西莎的脸皱了起来，视线变得模糊，又摇了摇头。她艰难地吞咽着，“他只是个孩子，”她哽咽着说，几乎窒息，“求求你们，他只是个孩子。”她颤抖着呼了口气。“让我来代替他吧。我来代替他。”  
“我们不能违背黑魔王的命令，难道不是吗？” 斯卡奥比说。“必须是小马尔福，夫人。”  
纳西莎抽泣着，把脸埋在德拉科的头发里。  
“我现在就要结束这一切，”罗尔咆哮道。他拿出魔杖，指着纳西莎。“我受够了。”  
贝拉拿出自己的枪指着他。  
“没有必要反应这么过激，罗尔。”贝拉嘲笑道。罗尔不情愿地放下魔杖。“西茜，你不会违背黑魔王的意愿吧？来吧。虽然很感人，但你们重聚的时间已经太长了。”  
德拉科抓住她的手，抬头望着她。那双美丽的银色眼睛，纳西莎记得很清楚，当他出生的时候，当他还是个婴儿的时候，还是个孩子的时候。现在他长大了，这双眼睛里已经满是疲惫和害怕，求她让他走。  
卢修斯是对的。他是对的，即使她恨他，因为他告诉她要把德拉科交给所有这些混蛋，因为他没有为保护他的儿子远离所有伤害他的人而战斗。  
她张开双臂搂住他。她亲吻了德拉科的额头，用手指梳理了他的头发，小声地向他低语，以免别人听到，“我会救你的。你父亲和我……我们现在放你走，但我们一定会来救你的，你明白吗？”  
德拉科没有回应。他疲惫的眼睛慢慢转向卢修斯的方向。纳西莎想告诉他，他现在想的不是真的。不是。  
但是他们抓住了德拉科的胳膊，把他带走了。纳西莎拼命想抓住他，抓住德拉科被从她胳膊和手中扯走的每一部分。她的手指一直没有完全放开德拉科颤抖的手，直到他们用力拉扯开。她的脸痛苦地扭曲着，泪水染湿了她的睫毛和脸颊，胸口的疼痛和悲伤如此可怕，以至于她认为她在流血。  
然后他被带走了，他们都走了，一切都结束了。  
她蜷缩着弯下身子，好像这样可以减轻她的痛苦。她哭泣着，一直哭，一直不停地哭。卢修斯走了过来，把她拉到自己的胸口，她不停地哭泣和尖叫，直到整个世界消失，黑暗笼罩了她。  
...  
一周前，西弗勒斯听说了马尔福庄园的事，听说了德拉科的觉醒。当然，原因是显而易见的：卢修斯·马尔福的眼泪。  
他走过去，坐到德拉科身边，德拉科还在用上次自己留给他的斗篷把自己裹起来。西弗勒斯不知道醒来后会发生什么，因为这孩子很聪明，肯定知道西弗勒斯偷偷喂给了他什么。他可能会生气，因为他实际上是被人下了药，违背了他自己的意志，失去了自主权，而这种情况，在这个地方是最不幸的事情。  
西弗勒斯摸了摸他教子的头，觉得自己有责任给他一些安慰。  
他看上去病得很厉害，很不舒服，深陷的眼睛周围的黑眼圈比他记忆中更明显了。太瘦，太脏，身上满是瘀伤和血迹。他的许多脚趾和手指都脱臼了，或者干脆断了。他脚下的地板上有干涸血迹。  
西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，吞咽着，把头靠在墙上，试图控制自己的思想，他的情绪似乎要歇斯底里地爆炸开来，迫使他做一些不切实际的事情，而且要比他现在正在做的事情人道得多！他试探性地摸了摸德拉科的肩膀，但当他能感觉到肩膀骨头的突起时，他几乎无法让自己站稳。  
真的值得吗？所有这一切？！它不可能有任何价值。  
他施了滋养咒和清洁咒。他决定把治疗留到德拉科醒来以后，以免打扰他的休息。  
大约两个小时后，德拉科在睡梦中开始哭泣和哀求。  
“德拉科。”西弗勒斯摇着他的肩膀，低声道，“德拉科，醒醒。你是在做梦。”  
德拉科惊醒了。他试图抽泣着扭开自己的手，但几乎没能抽走，只是稍微扭动了一下，然后就变得筋疲力尽，一动不动了。  
“是我，西弗勒斯。”西弗勒斯平静地说，“你是安全的，德拉科。你安全了。”  
…  
“你给我喝了什么东西，”德拉科声音嘶哑地说，“是不是？”  
西弗勒斯愣住了。已经半个小时过去了，他们之间一直保持沉默，西弗勒斯忙着处理德拉科的伤口。  
他不能完全治愈德拉科的肌肉萎缩。这是幻梦剂的几个副作用之一，因为它会导致使用者完全不动，让他们的身体逐渐消瘦。他仍然不知道该怎么做才是对的，他仍然没有想出办法。  
“是的。”他平静地回答，准备接受男孩那虚弱但愤怒和愤慨的训斥。  
他没有看德拉科，但他能感觉到男孩的目光在盯着他。虽然他不知道如果他直视对方的眼睛会发现什么。  
“求你了。”是他得到的所有回应，仅仅是一句耳语。西弗勒斯看到了那双灰色的眼睛，然后，他发现对方的眼圈已经红了，眼中充满了悲伤和绝望。  
西弗勒斯伸出手，小心地把他搂在怀里。尽管动作精确细致，但德拉科还是发出一种令人窒息、痛苦的声音。他靠在自己的胸前，把头枕在肩上。他用胳膊托起男孩，把手伸进自己斗篷里，拿起一瓶仿佛褪了色的淡紫色药水。  
只有当德拉科睡着了，西弗勒斯才允许自己再一次为怀里孩子的痛苦和自己道德的丧失而陷入无尽的悲伤。


	11. 第四章 营救德拉科·马尔福（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *加粗字是梦境部分

**“** **我是你的耻辱吗？”**

**德拉科不知道自己为什么问这个。他父亲并没有说他是，然而，他内心深处有一种奇怪的、根深蒂固的、痛苦的感觉，让这些话莫名其妙地就脱口而出。**

**德拉科试图弄明白这一点，也许是因为他无法为父亲生一个孙子，一个马尔福的继承人，因为他的未来是确定无疑的。即使只有18岁，他也知道除了哈利，他一辈子都不会爱上任何人。**

**不过，这没有道理。他父亲很久以前就接受了这一点。**

**父亲看了他一眼，不知不觉地摇了摇头，好像他不完全明白这奇怪的问题是从哪里来的。但他还是拍了拍德拉科的肩膀，微微一笑：”你是我儿子，德拉科。我唯一的儿子。世上没有任何事情能让我认为你是我的耻辱。”**

...

战争结束了。

所有的魂器都被摧毁，伏地魔已经死了。留下的仅有残缺的瓦砾、无情的摧毁和无尽的悲伤，作为那场悲壮的战争的例证。

他们失去了那么多、那么多人，无数勇敢的人，他们中的许多人，哈利甚至不知道他们的名字。更别说那么多紧紧编织在他生命里的，却被残忍地撕毁的人。

塞德里克。海德薇。小天狼星。邓布利多。多比。斯内普。弗雷德。

莱姆斯·卢平和尼法多拉·唐克斯。

卢平和唐克斯在牺牲前刚生下一个男孩，现在可爱的泰迪·卢平将被迫成为孤儿，即使他将受到外祖母安多米达的干练和温暖的照顾，也不能改变他已经是一位孤儿的悲惨的事实。

但他不会像哈利失去了小天狼星那样，被迫在没有教父的情况下成长。哈利发誓。

哈利和罗恩、赫敏一起回到了韦斯莱一家，尽管失去了一切，他们的世界变得灰暗，但韦斯莱一家还是热情友好。纳威和露娜各自回到了他们的家，纳威回到了他祖母身边，露娜回到了她父亲的小屋里。他们说好三个月后在学校见。

哈利并不想回学校，但罗恩、赫敏和金妮想，他们劝他也回校，和他们一起完成一年的学业。每个人都感到委屈和悲哀，但决心不浪费他们的第二次生命机会（战争似乎只会让他们更坚强，对现在的生活更加感激，哈利真是羡慕他们）。哈利几乎不能拒绝他们中的任何一个，尽管哈利太累了，他认为他再也不想做任何事了。他不知道自己是否想再试一次，成为一名傲罗或魁地奇明星，或者在一所刻满了死亡和血液痕迹的学校学习魔药、咒语和黑魔法防御术。当他看到角落、墙壁和地板时，他会立刻记起他所爱的人死去的确切地点，或见过他们的尸体，记得发现他们时他们摆出的姿势。这一切都显得毫无意义。

有时候他觉得他不想也没有一丝一毫的力气再做任何事了，除了沉睡上一千年。

但他还有一件事，必须要做。

在最终的决战，是纳西莎·马尔福使正义一方的获胜成为可能。这是一个极其关键的一环，它使血腥和恐怖事件终于接近尾声，并让哈利摧毁了这个邪恶的疯子——伏地魔在过去七年里让他和他的朋友们的生活成了地狱。

伏地魔用阿瓦达夺命咒杀了他，只是，由于他们之间的精神联系，这也不知怎么影响了伏地魔，他非常谨慎，没有靠近哈利。伏地魔挑出纳西莎，要求她确认哈利的死亡。

她听从了他的命令，跪在哈利面前，检查他的脉搏，把手放在他的衬衫下面，感受他的心跳。

她问了一件事。

**你会救我的儿子吗？**

哈利轻声说了一声肯定的话。她转过身来，对着伏地魔的脸，撒了谎。

“死透了。”

正是她做出的这个关键决定救了哈利的命，也拯救了魔法界的其他人。

她的请求熄灭了哈利最后的希望——他希望在庄园那次事件之后，马尔福已经在某个时候以某种方式逃离那里了。在那之后的几个月里，他有很多事情需要考虑，但这是他一直无法停止思考的事情之一，是在他们停止跋涉休息的安静时刻萦绕在他心头的许多事情之一。

马尔福以为，他们把他抛下是因为他们根本不在乎在他身上发生了什么。

哈利告诉罗恩和赫敏，马尔福认出了自己，尽管这可能意味着伏地魔会放他自由，马尔福一家的地位在别人眼里会被抬得更高，但他什么也没说。哈利想不出马尔福为什么这么做，除了以此交换他们的帮助。但他这个不能忽视、不能确定的、未经证实的回答基本上救了他们所有人的命，因为这成功拖延了时间，迫使食死徒们不得不留下活口，以质疑和各种方法试图证明，这确实是哈利。马尔福可能有很多缺点，但不聪明绝不是其中之一，他知道，一个简单的是或否，将关系他们所有人的性命。

他们当时就下定决心，总有一天会去找他。即使把这样一件事拖得这么久让他们日夜充满罪恶感和羞耻感，这种情况在接下来的几个月内持续着，在脑海中挥之不去。当时，他们似乎并没有选择。因为他们根本不知道马尔福在哪里，因为他们也找不到任何人或者线索去查，也因为他们一直在逃亡，为了寻找魂器而躲避食死徒和伏地魔的魔爪，而消灭这些魂器将拯救整个巫师世界。

战争已经结束了，哈利不愿意像之前一样再浪费时间了，因为在过去的每一分钟里，德拉科都在遭受伤害。他有时候会想，这种牵肠挂肚的感觉是否正常，毕竟那个男孩只是一个他少年时的死对头。他问过赫敏，她却告诉他这只是出于人性。他无法忍受看到另一个人如此痛苦。这只是人之常情。

罗恩把这归因于哈利在战前表现出的“救世主”倾向。哈利知道他最好的朋友是怎么想的，罗恩在消化失去哥哥的悲痛过程中，自然也包括了对食死徒和伏地魔的仇恨和愤怒，但很难说这是否也延伸到了马尔福身上。这很难说，毕竟是他让食死徒进入了霍格沃茨，即使是在胁迫下。所以哈利暂时不想在罗恩面前提起这事。

哈利昨天花了很多时间试图去见傲罗部门的负责人，希望他能借给自己一些傲罗帮助自己救援马尔福，因为哈利自己根本毫无头绪。

赫敏警告他说，他们对此不会太愿意，也不会对马尔福感到同情。因为他们本就对马尔福怀有偏见——因为他是一个食死徒，是某人的儿子等等。不过哈利决定，无论如何，去试试运气，希望他作为魔法世界救世主的地位可能会有一定的影响。哈利并不特别喜欢被人崇拜，或者成为一种经常被记者追捧的名人，以至于他开始在公众场合穿着非常隐蔽的麻瓜衣服。

但是，所有这些受欢迎和特殊待遇都一定会带来一些好东西，不是吗？

很不幸，他们的会面并不顺利。傲罗的负责人断然拒绝了，陈述说自战后以来，他们已经接手了很多案件。哈利知道他差点要脱口而出说，比这**重要得多**的案子。哈利用一种冰冷的外交辞令机械地向他道谢，然后站起来走了出去。

他现在坐在新当选的魔法部长办公室。贝德维尔部长坐在他对面。显然，没有人能拒绝部长，如果哈利能让他同意，那么让傲罗部门的负责人也站在他这边应该是一件容易的事。

“你说的是，德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福？”贝德维尔重复着，把一盘点心推给哈利。

哈利礼貌地点头表示感谢，拿起一个小蛋糕。“是的，部长。”

“那个跟随他食死徒父亲的脚步，把战争带入学校的那个男孩？”

“我敢肯定德拉科·马尔福是被胁迫的，部长。当时，他的生命和家人的生命都岌岌可危。他不应该因此被指责。”哈利辩解道，“他只是战争的另一个受害者。”

“我肯定他是。”贝德维尔说，听起来一点也不肯定。他笑得很局促，有些假。“你说食死徒把他关起来了，可能就在我们说话的时候，折磨和虐待他。假设他现在还活着的话？”

到了这个阶段，哈利已经变得非常不耐烦，甚至有点生气。部长显然不愿意接手马尔福的失踪案，只是重复着哈利的话，拖延时间。他还特别讨厌对方话里怀疑马尔福是否还活着的这种不确定性。

“是的，部长。”他设法使自己听起来很有礼貌和冷静，即使他现在一点也不这么觉得。

“波特先生，你是怎么听说这件事的？”

“我在马尔福庄园见过他，”哈利说得很清楚，以免贝德维尔认为这是某种虚假的、捏造的信息，无论出于什么原因。“食死徒抓住了我和我的朋友，但在他们之前，我的朋友，赫敏·格兰杰，也就是说，用蜇人咒伪装了我。德拉科·马尔福被带过来指认我，他明确拒绝给他们任何明显的回答，从而拯救了我们的生命。部长，有关这件事还有许多证人。“他希望这能减少部长对马尔福的冷酷，并说明德拉科只是伏地魔军队中一个无辜的、不情愿的参与者，最后还因为这个而遭受了很多恐怖的虐待。“你也应该知道伏地魔——”贝德维尔瑟缩了一下。“如果他母亲没有对他撒谎说我已经死了，打败伏地魔是不可能的。至少在这一点上，我们亏欠她。把她的儿子还给这位母亲，你觉得呢？”

贝德维尔叹了口气，语气中有一种装腔作势的懊悔：“波特先生……我对你说实话，我们现在没有足够的资源或人员来处理你提出的案件。我们已经在处理太多与食死徒有关的失踪人口案件了，都是无辜的人——”

“德拉科·马尔福也是无辜的——”

“据我所知，他确实不是，波特先生。没有证据表明，他是被迫犯下他所犯下的罪行，”贝德维尔说，字里行间暗指邓布利多谋杀案。尽管哈利告诉他，这是邓布利多自己策划的，因为他已经半只脚踏进棺材，而且马尔福在邓布利多温柔的哄骗下已经放下了魔杖（一个明确的证据）。但似乎他们并不愿意赦免马尔福，因为在某种意义上，马尔福仍然是谋杀未遂，违反了法律。

“甚至一个**傻子**都能理解他当时是被逼的，只要你听到——”

贝德维尔向前倾了倾，双手紧握在一起，似乎选择无视哈利的小小无礼。“如果他还活着，他将不得不面临审判，可能还要在阿兹卡班待上十年。然而，现在，我们的重点工作是确认神秘人的所有追随者的身份，特别是那些造成混乱和伤亡的更危险的追随者，并逮捕他们。这也是我们大多数傲罗目前所关注的。他们每个人都已经有太多工作要处理了。你看，他们根本空不出手来，波特先生。我实在无能为力。”

哈利慢慢地吸气，桌子下面的拳头紧握。真的这么不可能吗？哈利相当肯定，如果失踪的是其他人，部长会毫不犹豫地答应的。但是，因为德拉科是一个前食死徒，也是伏地魔追随者的儿子，不管马尔福是被迫的还是如何，部长都不会关心这个男孩是生是死。

“谢谢，”哈利硬着头皮说，尽管他最不想说的就是谢谢。

他站起身来，感受到胸中沮丧和愤怒的火焰。他转身向门口走去。

实际上，哈利停在了门口，他想。

去他妈的。

作为巫师世界的救世主必须有一些额外的好处，对吧？

“实际上，部长，”哈利说，转身面对贝德维尔。“你**可以**做点什么。”

贝德维尔气愤地叹了口气，但他把正在羊皮纸上写字的笔放下，抬头看了他一眼，似乎是在苦口婆心地嘲笑哈利，因为他是伏地魔的毁灭者。“做点什么，波特先生？”

哈利怒视着部长的眼睛，深呼吸，然后脱口而出。

“Go fuck yourself.”


	12. 第四章 营救德拉科·马尔福（2）

“你……什么？”  
当罗恩和赫敏困惑地盯着他时，哈利不安地转过身来。  
“我叫部长Go fuck yourself.”  
他自己听起来也觉得很难为情，因为他很快就意识到那可能是他一时冲动做出的许多错误决定之一。  
“啊，哈利！”罗恩声称。  
“哈利。”赫敏慢慢地、无可奈何地说，眉头间夹了一下。“你不能……告诉部长说……”  
“我当时……心烦意乱。”哈利结结巴巴地说。  
“你心烦意乱？”赫敏怀疑地重复道，额头上的皱纹还在那里。  
“我不知道。”  
罗恩扬起眉毛：“伙计…你不想在魔法部当傲罗了吗？”  
“嗯。不再想了，我觉得。”  
一阵沉默。赫敏仍然怀疑地盯着他。  
然后一个安静的，窒息的鼻息打破沉默。  
哈利瞥了一眼罗恩，他的脸颊绷得紧紧的，脸上似乎要绽开笑容。他瞥了一眼赫敏，似乎希望她没有注意到，然后还是拼命忍住不笑出声来。  
然后他笑得太厉害了，甚至流出眼泪来，捂着肚子。哈利勉强地笑了笑。自从弗雷德的去世后，他还没有看到过罗恩微笑，更不用说这样的笑。哈利如此想念罗恩的笑——甚至现在他的胸口都疼了起来。但也让他突然大笑起来，这有点不幸，因为赫敏用一卷羊皮纸打了他的头，然后罗恩也挨了一下。但这并没有阻止他们。如果有什么不同的话，那只是让他们笑得更厉害了。哈利终于松了一口气，因为他发现他们甚至在战斗之后还能再这样笑。  
哈利自己还在笑得喘不过气来，当他抬头看赫敏时，他发现她也在笑，还在摇着头，对他们俩有些恼怒。  
笑声渐渐消失，取而代之的是寂静。过了一会儿，赫敏问：“我猜这没起作用。”她听起来很失望。“他们不愿意帮忙，是吗？”  
气氛又变得阴沉起来，光明的时刻完全结束了。  
“没有。”哈利平静地说。  
罗恩知道哈利在干什么。他并没有刻意瞒着罗恩，但他知道他不愿在罗恩身边谈论这件事，因为他看到他们谈论这件事时，他总是很安静。不过，他还没有把这件事告诉赫敏。  
“嗯，你能怪他们吗？”  
哈利和赫敏的脑袋都朝罗恩看去。  
“罗恩！”赫敏批评道。就这样，气氛又变得阴沉起来。  
罗恩摇了摇头。“不，听着……马尔福，自从我们认识他以来，他对我们来说就是个笨蛋。好的，等等。我愿意忽略它。但是，但是，哈利，他的父亲想要杀你，他那该死的疯子姨妈杀了…杀了你的教父。”听到这话，哈利的胸口一阵痉挛。赫敏抓住他的手，震惊地盯着罗恩。  
“她折磨你，赫敏——”  
“我们不是在责怪马尔福的家人——”是赫敏先说话的。  
“但你真的认为他反对这些吗？你认为他根本不赞成——”  
“我不知道。”哈利说，“这些我们都不知道，罗恩。但我知道他不邪恶，如果你是这个意思的话。他是一个种族主义者和恶霸，是的，但他不是无情的——”  
“他放他们进了学校。”罗恩粗声粗气地说，脸因愤怒和激动而涨得通红。“他让他们全部进了我们的学校，他们杀了邓布利多教授——他们唯一害怕的人，唯一能保护我们的人，看看发生了什么。看看那些死去的人，那些我们失去的人：科林·克里维，莱姆斯和尼法朵拉，他们的孩子才刚刚出生！我的哥哥——“  
一提到弗雷德，他的脸刹那间就皱了起来，他的声音因痛苦而压抑，就好像他不得不强迫自己那样。“…已经死了。如果他不把那个该死的消失柜修好，给他们一张免费通行证，你认为会发生什么事吗？”  
“是的。”赫敏喘着气说，尽管她看上去快要哭了，也许是因为看到了罗恩难以启齿的悲伤和愤怒，又听到了他们失去的一切。“是的，罗恩。这是一定会发生的，因为如果不是马尔福，一定会有人或者找到其他方法，甚至更糟的人。”  
“你怎么知道的？”  
“他救了我们的命，”哈利说，改变了策略，“在马尔福庄园。我告诉过你。他知道是我，他什么也没说——”  
“哦，他不是出于好心，哈利！他想让你觉得欠了——”  
“就这样吧，罗恩，但我们不能把他留在那儿。”哈利坚定地说。  
“他不是我们的责任。我们做得还不够吗？为什么我们要冒着生命危险去找一个愚蠢、自私、傲慢、贪多嚼不烂的笨蛋——”  
哈利喘了口气，闭上了眼睛。当他不那么沮丧的时候，他会再次打开它们。“好吧。不管你怎么看待马尔福，你难道不认为这是他母亲应得的吗？要她儿子回来？因为如果没有她，伏地魔是不会死的，但我会死的。”  
这让罗恩哑口无言。哈利突然觉得假设自己的死亡有些过分了。  
“你不……”哈利又开始说话，“如果你不想做，你就不必去做。你不必跟我一起去——”  
“我们。”赫敏纠正。  
哈利瞥了她一眼，朝她感激地微微一笑。他回头看了看罗恩。“在你和你的家人经历了这么多之后，我不会让你为了任何人或任何事去冒生命危险。但我不想让你难过。我只是想知道如果我们这样做，你能不能接受。”  
“我的问题不是你想救他，哈利。”罗恩疲惫地说，“我的问题是，你和赫敏想去一个可能到处都是食死徒的地方，为了救一个傻——”  
“我们会没事的。”哈利很快地说，他不想再听到关于马尔福的屁话，也不想再和他打架了。  
罗恩叹了口气，双手抱着头。“也许吧。但它还是……还是一团糟。”  
“他会死的，罗恩。”哈利轻声说，“如果我们不救他，他会死的。毕竟，已经没有其他人可以救他了。没有人应该以这种方式死去。”  
罗恩用手揉了揉脸，点了点头，耸耸鼻子。  
“我听起来就像个混蛋，不是吗？”他轻声说。  
哈利和赫敏保持沉默，但他们都走到床边，坐在他旁边。  
“总是那么他妈的疯狂。”罗恩喘着气说，听起来和他们的感觉一样无助。“对每一个与神秘人、他的追随者和战争有关的人都是那么他妈的生气。”  
“马尔福也在其中受了伤。”赫敏温和地说，“我们不能把所发生的一切都归咎于他。”  
罗恩点了点头，谈话结束了，一片寂静。  
赫敏握住罗恩的手，吻了吻他的脸颊，把头靠在他的肩膀上，哈利把胳膊和肩膀贴在罗恩的肩膀上。他知道。他理解愤怒、痛苦和悲伤，理解它可能变成的非理性，以及它有时是如何在所有错误的事情中出现的，因为你只是不知道该怎么做，除了把它藏在心里，与它斗争。  
“我跟你一起去。”罗恩看着哈利说，“你知道我永远和你在一起。和你们两个一起。”  
赫敏把头转向他的衬衫。罗恩转向她，吻了吻她浓密的棕色头发。


	13. 第四章 营救德拉科·马尔福（3）

他们先去了阿兹卡班试图找亚克斯利，并通过一个隐形的隔断与他交谈。他拒绝透露任何信息，但他的举动暗示了德拉科的命是他们对付马尔福一家的筹码。此时马尔福一家为了减轻自己的刑期，把卢修斯从阿兹卡班解救出来，会不失时机地列出所有食死徒的名单，并且毫不犹豫地放弃伤害他们孩子的人。他们又和另外两个食死徒交谈，他们拒绝提供任何东西，仅仅为了表达他们的蔑视。  
他们本可以完全避开贝拉特里克斯的，但他们都知道她是最可信的消息来源，足够无情以至于肯定会被托付囚禁德拉科的地点。然而，他们觉得无论发生什么事，她都是最关心她的妹妹的，因此看在纳西莎的份上，她更容易把这些信息说出来。现在不再有违抗黑魔王的风险，而且她也不特别在乎其他食死徒。最重要的是，她希望他们闯入一个充满伏地魔追随者的安全屋，然后在这次营救任务中死去。  
所以最后的确是贝拉特里克斯给了他们位置，即使这个过程很艰难。哈利本想避免赫敏和她交流，但赫敏也想为哈利做同样的事——哈利每次听到贝拉特里克斯的名字都会想到小天狼星掉到帷帐里的情形。所以最后，他们一起去了。  
跟她说话很难。尽量不说自己能想到的最可怕的话，同时要把自己内心的火焰都倾泻一般地传达给她，礼貌而坚定——这是最困难的事。他们失败的次数超过了保持镇静的程度。她一点也不容易打交道，她的刺激和挑衅，一有机会她就提到小天狼星，称赫敏是一个混血儿，嘲讽地模仿她的尖叫，称罗恩是一个纯血叛徒（罗恩是三人中最激动的那个，尽管面前有屏障，但他一直挥舞着拳头差点都拉不住了，明显地被贝拉特里克斯对哈利和赫敏及其家人的言语暴力所影响）——  
已经三天了，但到了最后，他们有了一些关于马尔福被关押在哪里的可靠线索和想法，他们也许能够依此推算，并最终将目标缩小为一个适当的、固定的区域。  
回到韦斯莱的家，他们都像三个鬼魂一样走进哈利和罗恩的房间，耗尽了每一滴精力，已经结痂的伤口被重新撕开，疼痛不已。韦斯莱夫妇和金妮在身后担忧地注视着他们。  
赫敏在床上蜷缩成一团，睡着了，罗恩轻轻地吻着她的嘴唇道晚安，并也迅速地入睡了。哈利看着他们，感到奇怪的空虚和孤独，就像胸口有什么东西腐烂了一样。在漫长而疲惫的一天之后，他感到迫切需要有人抱着，他想知道如果他在晚上这个时候去找金妮是否合适，尽管他觉得自己几乎动不了。  
有时哈利看着金妮，感觉有点奇怪，好像他心里有什么东西放错了地方，他们之间不一样了。他不知道是自己，是金妮，还是他们两个，又或者是战争，但他感觉到了。有时哈利也会感觉到金妮也有这种感觉，她现在很少用那种火花和光芒看着他——哈利仍记得她的棕色眼睛曾经如何闪耀。以及他们之间的谈话变得不那么自如。也许他们只是在战争中失去了太多的自我，他们已经没有感觉了。哈利知道他自己是这样。  
但是，哈利知道自己爱她，知道金妮也同样爱他。不管问题是什么，他想把这解决掉，知道自己不想和她分开。  
不过，事实说明他不必去找她，因为金妮过来找他了。  
她从门缝里溜进来，半进半出地站了一会儿，身子靠在身后的门框上。看到哈利醒着，她走了进去，关上了身后的门。  
“嘿。”她说，几乎是低声说，同时她瞥了一眼拥抱在罗恩床上的两人。她开心地笑了笑。  
“嘿。”哈利说。  
她过来小心地坐在他的床沿上。“你进来的时候我看见你了。你们看起来都很糟糕，”她告诉他，“我很担心。”  
他微微一笑，拉着她的手，累得说不出话来。他拉住她，她顺势靠在他的胸前。  
“你想谈谈吗？”金妮轻轻地说，敞开心扉，愿意倾听。  
哈利摇摇头。“不是很想。”他听起来和他感觉的一样筋疲力尽。  
金妮轻轻地吻了他的嘴唇，安慰他，用她的存在和爱安慰他，并握着他的手。她就这样握着哈利的手睡着了。  
哈利太累了，但他睡不着。他经常想起小天狼星，所有的本已结痂的伤口都再次裂开，流着鲜血。他经常想起马尔福。  
他回忆着小天狼星，他的教父把他抱在胸前，和他父亲谈论他的过去，并在那里倾听和建议，他用双手捧着他的脸说，你看起来很像你的父亲。  
除了你的眼睛。  
哈利笑着，自己已经听了太多次了。他张口替他说完：“我的眼睛像妈妈。”  
他非常想念他，这使哈利感到恶心、疼痛和空虚。  
马尔福是他睡前最不愿意想到的事情。哈利想到他在盥洗室里的呻吟、哭泣，然后在水中流血（因为哈利）。然后哈利想到他在天文学塔，惊恐万分，放下魔杖听邓布利多安慰的话。哈利想起当伏地魔伤害他时，幻象中的他；马尔福庄园的他，在他回头之前，他那空洞而憔悴的眼睛。以及罗尔和格雷贝克对他的恶心对待，他在母亲怀里显得如此渺小，请求哈利帮助他，却透过疲惫的银色眼睛，亲眼看着哈利移形换影了。马尔福一定觉得，哈利离开是因为自己是个麻烦的包袱。  
哈利真希望当时能找到一个救他的方法。就在那时、就在那处。他应该把他和其他人一起带出去，而不是让他在那里多待几个星期，被无情地伤害。  
哈利一想到明天自己可能会发现什么，一阵恐惧和恶心就涌上他的胃。  
他甚至怀疑马尔福是否还活着。  
不会的，哈利坚定地想。他讨厌去想那件事。他不能去想。再说，亚克斯利也说过，不是吗？如果他们要利用他作为对付马尔福家族的筹码，就必须让他活着。  
然而，这并没有阻止他的恐惧。他害怕他将会发现什么。


	14. Chapter 14

那天晚上，他梦见马尔福冰凉的尸骨。他的尸体无骨地横躺在马尔福庄园的地上，他母亲的模糊身影坐在他身边，悲恸地哭泣着。德拉科银色的眼睛毫无生气，茫然地望着哈利，带着一丝听天由命的神情。

纳西莎在对他尖叫。

**他死了全是拜你所赐！你让他自生自灭！**

**你怎么可以这样？**

**难道你不认为他也应该被拯救吗？**

**不是这样的，**哈利试着告诉她，肺在剧烈收缩，直到他不能呼吸。

**我想救他。我拼命地想救他。**

**我无时无刻不想到他。**

纳西莎不哭了，脸涨得通红，泪痕未干，板着脸，又冷酷又空洞。

**那又如何？他还是死了，不是吗？**

...

罗恩、哈利和赫敏站在这座破旧的三层大楼外面。这是他们的幻影所能达到的极限，这意味着它的内部是限制幻影移形的。

“准备好了吗？”哈利问。罗恩和赫敏肯定地点了点头，手里拿着魔杖。

“阿拉霍洞开。”赫敏低声说，魔杖指着门。

他们听见走廊左边的一个房间里有人在说话。罗恩建议他们分头行动，但在食死徒的安全屋里太危险了，所以哈利拒绝了。如果他们在一起，打败他们的几率会更高。

一个人从一间屋子里走出来，看见他们，吓了一跳，往后退了几步，然后张大了嘴巴——

“无声无息！”赫敏用魔杖指着他，小声说。

“统统石化！”哈利立刻低声说。

他们把他吊起来，藏在窗帘后面。

他们很容易就找到了地下的地窖。哈利还记得梦中这扇金属门的闪光。

就是这里。

他们会在这里找到他。

金属门只能从外面打开。轮子转动着，发出很大的摩擦声。一开门，哈利就看见了马尔福。

然后哈利看到了他噩梦中的景象。哈利僵住了，罗恩和赫敏也在他身边僵住了。

马尔福躺在房间的另一边，没有骨头似的缩成一团。他穿着哈利在马尔福庄园里看到的那件衬衫，但那件衬衫比他记忆中还要更宽松。

哈利第一个回过神来，向前跑去，在最后一秒，跪倒在地上滑过去。他抓住马尔福，把他翻过来仰面朝天。马尔福在哈利的手中瘫软，任人揉捏的样子，灰色的眼睛又变得憔悴而空洞，像在庄园里一样无神，一动也不动，像在他的噩梦里他被——

哈利伸手去摸他的脖子，马尔福的身体很冷，就像他在噩梦中一样冷。瞬间哈利的血液也冻住了。他感受不到马尔福的脉搏，他的手掌下只有不会跳动的苍白的皮肤。哈利身体里有什么东西在剧烈地作响，他的肠子绷得如此紧，几乎快要流血。

“拜托，”哈利小声地嘟囔着。他又换了一只手。他模模糊糊地注意到赫敏冲到他身边，罗恩站在门口看着。

感觉到了！微弱的跳动。哈利如释重负，几乎被心中释然的巨浪击翻。他肺里的所有空气在颤抖着被大口呼出。赫敏安慰地摸了摸哈利的背。

他伸手摸了摸马尔福的胸部，感受着它的起伏，只是为了再次确认马尔福还活着，真实地活着。

哈利在他身上施了一个简单的清洁咒和一个滋养咒。

马尔福身上很凉，他那病态的、营养不良的身体无法产生足够的热量，而且身上几乎没有任何东西可以遮挡即将到来的冬季，他蜷缩在一件破旧的斗篷下。哈利意识到那件斗篷和斯内普教授的很像。

哈利给他施了一个温暖的咒语，但他不确定这个咒语能在一个不健康的体弱多病的身体上能持续多久。“我们有保暖的东西吗？毯子之类？”

赫敏摇了摇头，显得很苦恼，很后悔来这儿之前没有想到这一点。然后她朝哈利点了点头。“你的外套？”

哈利迅速脱掉夹克，把它披在马尔福胸前。

他看了看罗恩，想请他帮忙抬一下马尔福。

“罗恩，你介意——”

然后他想起了前一周的对话。他知道罗恩不会以任何方式伤害马尔福，尤其是当马尔福处于他现在的状态时。但哈利也不知道他是否会发现自己有必要对他格外小心。也许两根魔杖更安全。

“完全不会。我会保护他。”

罗恩深不可测地盯着马尔福，他的前额皱着，也许是一种近似怜悯的表情，或者是一种不安和烦恼的表情。当他注意到哈利也在看着他时，他把目光移开了。

哈利把胳膊放在马尔福的后背和膝盖下面，尝试把他抱起来。尽管他已经瘦弱了很多，他还是有点重。

“轻如鸿毛。”赫敏嘟囔着，用魔杖指着马尔福。

哈利好奇地抬头看着她。

她解释说：“让人或者东西变得很轻。”

哈利又尝试把马尔福抱了起来，这次就像抱起了空气。

“谢谢，”他感激地说。他把马尔福揽到自己身边，小心地把那个高个子男孩抱在怀里，慢慢地站了起来。

他们原路走出去，但是门发出的摩擦声可能提醒了食死徒们——因为他们出动了。哈利他们看到第一个食死徒时，迅速躲进旁边的房间，把魔杖拿了出来，保护自己。

哈利迅速把马尔福放在自己的腿上，抽出自己的魔杖，把自己紧紧地贴在墙上。他只是模模糊糊地意识到，他紧紧地抱住那个脸色苍白的男孩，手指紧紧地抓着他身上裹着的夹克。哈利把头转向一边，努力地听着有没有声音，有没有他们下一步行动的迹象。

沉默。

罗恩滑了过去，朝角落里瞥了一眼。

“三个，”他说。他看到了其中的三个。他们不知道还有多少。

他突然向后一闪，眼睛睁得大大的，一道绿光从他身边闪过，没有击中任何目标就消失了。

然后一切都乱了套。房间里到处都是胡乱飞舞的光束，还夹杂着双方的喊叫和咒语声，罗恩、赫敏和哈利每隔几秒钟就会发出自己的魔咒。

当一个声音突然响起，“爆炸轰击！"

“BLOODY HELL！”

他们都挣扎着爬了起来，尽可能跑向房间里更远的地方，魔法能量爆发的冲击波席卷着他们，他们全都跌倒在地。哈利用自己的身体保护着马尔福，使他免受爆炸咒语的伤害。他把马尔福抱得更紧了，让他的脸贴在自己的肩膀上，一只手放在他的头发后面，保护着他的眼睛和脸。

哈利被烟呛得咳嗽起来，用胳膊捂着鼻子，他旁边的赫敏和罗恩也是。哈利双手撑地，透过弥漫在房间里的雾气俯视着马尔福。整个骚动过程中，马尔福一动不动，哈利的肚子里一阵恶心，好像他在低头看着的是一具尸体。

他们用某种可怕的方式伤害了他，是不是？让他变成了这样？

脚步声越来越近，一阵碰撞声和摩擦声陆续传来，是食死徒们用手在把碎石和墙的碎片推开。哈利三人都看着对方，用手或胳膊捂着嘴，忍住咳嗽和呼吸，心有灵犀。

哈利把马尔福轻轻放在地上。赫敏对他施了一个无声的咒语，防止他吸入烟雾，对其他人也施了同样的咒语。哈利的肺清了，喉咙里不再觉得痒了。他们都静静地站起来，手里拿着魔杖。

除了哈利，他们都迈着轻盈、小心的脚步朝旁边散开了。

从烟雾中可以瞥见黑魆魆的东西，有人正费力地进来，抽出了魔杖。

“把马尔福那小子交出来。”那人慢吞吞地说。另外四个人从他身后散开。“这是你活着离开这里的唯一机会。”

所有的魔杖都指向哈利，哈利很可能是他们唯一看得见的人。

烟雾稍稍散去，哈利看见了他们，其中三个他并不完全认识，但另外两个是罗尔和多洛霍夫。

罗尔咧嘴一笑，露出腐烂的牙齿。“哦，哦，哦……看看这是谁，”他嘲笑着，抬起头来，“哈利·波特！”

哈利保持沉默，眼睛盯着那个白发男人，心中充满了厌恶和冷酷的愤怒。他一动不动地站在马尔福面前，准备挡开扔到他们面前的任何咒语。

“真想不到在这儿见到你，救世主小子，”他冷笑着说，“尝尝杀人咒的滋味怎么样？阿瓦达——“

“飞沙走石！”

“爆炸白光！”

罗恩和赫敏同时使用这两种咒语，合力把所有食死徒都击退了。

三人小心翼翼地拿着手里的魔杖向前走着，穿过烟雾。大多数食死徒昏迷不醒，闭着眼睛，有些人的头在流血，其中一个醒着，但神志不清。哈利三人必须在这些人醒来之前通知傲罗他们的行踪。

哈利转身跑回马尔福身边。他跪在他身边，揽住他的后背和膝盖，轻松地把他抱起来。

罗恩、赫敏和哈利从已经被炸空的房间里跑出来，躲闪着地上摊开的四肢和昏迷的身体。

“通通石化！”赫敏的声音突然从前方传来。原来是一个食死徒伏击了他们，然后就像石头一样道在了地上。

然后他们跑出了房子，不停地、没命地奔跑，直到他们站在广阔的田野上，才转过身来回头看。哈利跑得太快了，他绊了一跤，跪在地上喘着粗气。罗恩抓住哈利的肩膀，赫敏抓着他的手，就在另外三个食死徒冲出来的当口，他们幻影移形了。

哈利几乎因为这突如其来的幻影移形瘫倒在地，他紧紧地抓住马尔福的身体不放。马尔福的头靠在他的肩膀上，哈利几乎感觉不到，因为他身上的魔法使他像羽毛一样轻。当他低头看马尔福的脸时，他并没有对上那双空洞无神的银色眼睛，因为马尔福闭上了他青紫的眼睛——他睡着了。他看起来更平和，这个样子好多了。

“这样折腾也能他妈的睡着？”罗恩咕哝着。

哈利轻轻一笑，感受着手臂下马尔福胸膛的起伏，松了一口气。


	15. 第五章 流下的眼泪（1）

“他的肌肉和关节的状况很糟糕，是反复遭受钻心咒的折磨留下的痕迹。长时间不活动导致他的肌肉萎缩，这样发展下去很可能会瘫痪——”

“什么时候，”哈利打断了她的话。

治疗师艾林有一会儿看起来很迷茫。

“他什么时候醒来？”她还是回应说，“他遭受了严重的性虐待。这里有无数的伤口和斑痕。”

哈利使劲咽了口唾沫，愁云满面，皱紧了眉头。他看了一眼生病受伤的男孩，对方正一动不动地躺在床上。

治疗师忍不住叹了口气。“波特先生，你应该知道……你的朋友很有可能挺不过来。”

哈利摇了摇头，眉头紧锁。“你不能就这样放弃他。”

“你必须明白，”治疗师回答道，讲述他的临床特征。“他目前的精神分裂状态不是严重创伤的正常反应。事实上，这不是因为他遭受的创伤，而是一种相当罕见而复杂的药剂的作用。你听说过幻梦剂吗？”

“没有。”

“它在精神上把用户置于一种高度真实和生动的梦境状态，其中包含了他们最大的欲望。这听起来很可爱，但是，它让用户在现实世界中什么都不能做：包括吃，喝，移动，获得适当的睡眠和照顾自己。虽然他一直在使用营养咒，但从长远来看，这是无用的，效果有限。他的身体正在恶化，不仅是由于缺乏基本的生命维持必需的营养，而且还由于魔法给他的身体施加了太大的压力。”

哈利一动不动，甚至感觉不到自己的呼吸。他的眼睛盯着治疗师，一刻也无法思考。

他设法回避了这个问题，“那么……他还有多久时间？”

“这种情况，最多一个月，”她说，“据说，治愈的方法是他渴望得到爱的人的眼泪。如果你认识符合条件的人，一定要带他们过来。”

哈利发现他最好的朋友们在候诊室里挤作一团，赫敏的头靠在罗恩的肩膀上，正在打盹。

罗恩一看见哈利，就直起了身子，这个动作把赫敏惊醒了，她把头从他的肩头移开，有些迷糊地眨着眼睛。

她一看到哈利的脸，就忧心忡忡地皱起了眉头。

“哈利，你怎么了？”

哈利走到他们跟前时，他们俩都慢慢地站了起来，动作中流露出关切和惊慌。

“情况……并不乐观。”哈利低声对他们说，“他们说，他只有一个月的时间了。”

哈利需要解释的东西太多了，但是他的头雾蒙蒙的，疲惫不堪，他甚至无法正确地思考，无法思考如何传达他知道的一切。

“你听说过幻梦剂吗？”哈利终于开口。

“就是白日梦药水。”赫敏说，“喝了这种药水的人会陷入非常真实和生动的梦境里，梦里有他们想要的一切。但本质上，他们在真实的外部世界里正处于严重的精神紧张状态，身体几乎丧失了所有机能。”

哈利点了点头：“有人给了马尔福这个。”他想起马尔福身上裹着的一件破旧的黑斗篷。“我想可能是斯内普教授。”

他们花了一分钟来消化这个信息。

“那…解药是？”罗恩问道。

“所爱之人的眼泪。”赫敏回答说。

“他的妈妈？”罗恩猜测道。

“在庄园的时候，就行不通。”哈利回答，“不是她。”

“为什么卢修斯的眼泪管用，纳西莎不管用？”罗恩的问题。

“渴望得到爱意味着没有。”赫敏告诉他，“你不能渴望你已经拥有的东西，懂吗？所以一定是谁没有回报马尔福的感情，或者只是让他觉得他们没有。”

“原来是这样。那在庄园的时候，就解释通了。”罗恩喃喃地说，“嗯，我是对的，不是吗？”

哈利和赫敏瞥了罗恩一眼。

“什么是对的？”哈利问道。

罗恩耸耸肩。“我一直跟你们说，那个小屁孩可能有一大堆父子关系问题。”

“罗恩！”赫敏警告说。

罗恩在她责骂的目光下微微弯腰，显得局促不安，满脸歉意。

“这很难，不是吗？”赫敏说，“我的意思是，如果真的必须是一个不在乎你的人。你怎么能让一个不爱你的人为你哭泣呢？”

“到目前为止，我们只知道卢修斯。“哈利曾经做过一个梦，梦见卢修斯恳求伏地魔让他的儿子回来，那个典型的懦弱和可怜的人甚至主动提出要代德拉科受惩罚。“但是自从战争结束后就找不到他的踪迹了。”

“那么，我们应该抓住他圈子里的每一个人。”赫敏说，“布莱斯·沙比尼、潘西·帕金森、格雷戈里·高尔和西奥多·诺特。他们可以告诉我们一些事情，也许是我们不知道的其他人？”

“如果我们从浪漫爱情的角度来考虑，我赌潘西·帕金森会赢，”罗恩说，“我们从没见过他像和潘西一样和别的女孩子混在一起过。至少我不知道。”

哈利和赫敏赞同地点了点头。

…

“你们不用这么做，你知道的，”哈利说，“我可以守着他，找到能唤醒他的人。你们就帮我补偿一下莫丽和亚瑟，好吗？”

他们已经做了那么多，已经为哈利冒了生命危险，又一次跟着他走进了一间满是食死徒的房间，只是不想让哈利孤身一人。哈利觉得，战争结束后，他们至少应该继续自己的生活，随心所欲地生活。尽管马尔福的生命很重要，但哈利宁愿自己承担，也不愿把它加在他们两个身上。

除此之外，莫丽和亚瑟·韦斯莱对他们的孩子以及哈利和赫敏都保护得太过分了，尤其是在他们已经在战争中失去了一个孩子之后。已经深夜了，如果他们在这个时候发现房间是空的——哈利不想让他们恐慌或者担心。虽然韦斯莱夫妇了解情况后一定会表示同情和理解，但哈利知道，尽管他们都已经成人，韦斯莱夫妇仍旧会非常极端地再三确认，以确保他们用生命冒险的时候学会三思。不过，如果罗恩和赫敏在那里，他们就能连着哈利的份照顾他们，让他们安心。

罗恩和赫敏交换了一个眼神，用一种哈利现在还不能完全理解的方式交流着。

是罗恩最后开的口：“伙计……我们冒着生命危险去救那个傻瓜，只是为了现在离开他？不管你喜不喜欢，我们都不会走，直到我们能确保他活下来。不过，我觉得我们应该马上回去。这样我们就不会惹上爸爸妈妈的麻烦了。”

赫敏点头。“不过为了以防万一，总得有人跟马尔福在一起。我和罗恩会设法和他的朋友们取得联系，然后再联系你。”

“那么，我们明天见。”

…

很不幸，他们只找到了西奥多·诺特。

诺特现在正坐在马尔福旁边的床上，静静地观察着他，消化着他刚刚才知道到的一切。他们把整个情况的要点都告诉了他。

“那，他就要死了？”诺特低声问道，他的脸悲伤地扭曲着。

哈利用沉默表示肯定。然后他朝德拉科走了一步。

“他提到过什么人吗？”哈利问道，“他曾经深切关心过的人，或者喜欢的人？”

“我们的关系不够亲密，不会互相分享这样的事。”诺特说，“不过他跟沙比尼、帕金森关系密切，所以你应该问问他们，如果能找到他们的话。尤其是潘西，我得说。他们总是看起来有点太亲密了。我知道她喜欢德拉科，但我不知道德拉科是否有回应。”

“你知道我们**怎样**才能与帕金森和沙比尼取得联系吗？”

“实话说，不知道。”诺特说，“我自己还没能联系上他们。现在很多斯莱特林都是这样，你知道，战后我们并不受欢迎。所以大多数斯莱特林都试图降低存在感。”

哈利感到胸口一阵失落。“谢谢，”他说。诺特耸耸肩，漫不经心地接受了哈利礼貌的谢意。

诺特朝马尔福靠过去，碰了碰他的肩膀。“如果我能来，我就一定来看你。你听见了吗？”

…

某一天早上的新闻里，有一个小专栏的标题是《傲罗发现并击毙一名食死徒，其妻将接受审判》。

据那篇文章叙述，卢修斯·马尔福不顾一切地拼命想逃走。他袭击了周围的一个傲罗，傲罗出于自卫杀死了他。纳西莎·马尔福对此拒绝发表任何评论。

在照片中，纳西莎抬头凝视着他，她的眼睛因悲伤而凹陷，眼圈猩红。


	16. 第五章 流下的眼泪（2）

在审判中，哈利为她作证，向威森加摩强调了她在消灭伏地魔和结束战争中的关键作用。他请求对她宽大处理，并辩称，尽管她曾与食死徒有联系，很可能是因为她的丈夫的原因而非出自她本人的意愿，她自己却从未成为食死徒。毫无疑问，紧接着又会出现另一个新闻，宣布威森加摩对纳西莎·马尔福的判决，软禁二十年，没收他们的大部分财产。  
护送她到庄园的傲罗允许哈利把她带到一边，以便与她私下交谈。傲罗站在一个安全的距离外，并密切关注他们的行动。  
“谢谢，”纳西莎开启了这段谈话。她看起来又疲倦又委屈，但却由衷地感激。曾经在她脸上留下的那种永远向上翘起的讥笑已经不复存在了，现在发生的一切使她更加谦卑，更加疲倦了。但尽管发生了这一切，她仍然像以前一样优雅和沉着。  
“我只是做了正确的事情。”哈利简单地说。“如果没有你，我不会完好无损地站在你面前。这个世界也会继续受到伏地魔的威胁。”听到这个名字，她咽了口唾沫，闭上了眼睛，但并没有失去镇定。这个名字意味着所有发生在她身上的可怕的事情，就像对哈利一样，对很多人一样。  
纳西莎重新睁开眼睛，抬起下巴，挺直腰背，慢慢地、平静地喘着气。“我希望他死。你是唯一能做到这一点的人。”  
哈利点了点头。  
他吞咽着。他想把德拉科的事告诉她，他想这么做，但如果他们最后救不了他怎么办？如果她不得不失去他怎么办？然而，哈利知道自己必须这么做。也许她会知道他们需要找谁来唤醒她的儿子。  
“你的儿子得救了。”哈利轻声说。  
有那么一会儿，纳西莎没有任何反应，她的脸上仍然是那种茫然而疲惫的表情，她的身体紧绷，就好像她没有理解这些话，或者她不能，就好像她不确定她是否幻听了。  
当她终于明白过来的时候，她的嘴、下巴和前额都颤动了一下，她的面部微微扭曲了一下。  
然后，就像这样，所有的优雅和镇定都消失了，她的脸痛苦地皱了起来，她的腹部折叠起来，她的一只手伸出来捂住她的嘴，另一只手紧紧抓住腹部。哈利的手向前一伸，想抓住她的胳膊，生怕她摔倒。他蹲下来看她。  
哈利用余光注意到，那位傲罗犹豫地向他们的方向走了几步，然后停了下来。  
纳西莎放开自己，抓住他的一只胳膊，使劲地抽泣了一声，她的呼吸在颤抖，眼泪往下掉，她的肩膀往下耷拉着，仿佛她肌肉里的紧张全都消失了。她那红扑扑的脸由于巨大的、痛苦的解脱而下垂着，她的眼睛紧闭。  
纳西莎使劲咽了口唾沫，没有睁开眼睛。她把手从嘴上移开，试图恢复镇静。纳西莎似乎在挣扎着说不出话来，她的脸抽搐着，几乎又皱了起来，  
“我……我的宝贝儿子……”  
“我们把他救出来了。”哈利告诉她。纳西莎的眼睛又湿润了，她的嘴唇抽搐着，露出一个颤抖、脆弱的微笑。“他在圣芒戈……但是你应该知道，他还没有脱离险境，马尔福夫人。”  
她眨了眨眼，眉头紧锁。“什么……怎么回事——”  
“我向你保证，我们正在努力。”考虑到她刚才崩溃的样子，哈利现在不忍心告诉她情况的严重性。“可能这听起来会很奇怪，但我可以问你一件事吗？”  
纳西莎摇了摇头：“什么都可以问。”  
哈利感激地点头。“有谁是德拉科喜欢的，无论是爱情那个方面的还是别的，但他喜欢的对象可能没有回应，或者只是让德拉科觉得他没有？”  
纳西莎的脸绷紧了，好像她不完全确定哈利为什么需要知道这个。她仍然回答：“除了他的父亲，没有人……”一提到她丈夫，她的喉咙就抽搐，眼睛里闪着一种不自然的东西。“据我所知。德拉科把一切都告诉了我，所以我敢肯定。如果他的生活中有这样的人，他会告诉我的。”  
哈利点了点头，尽量不表现出胸口的沉陷感。“谢谢你，马尔福夫人。”  
她摇了摇头，脸上绽出一个巨大的、不知所措的、含泪的微笑。她向前倾身，感激地在他的脸颊上吻了一下。“谢谢你，哈利。为我所做的一切。请叫我纳西莎吧。”  
…  
“我应该把他带出来的。”哈利喃喃地说，双手十指交叉，胳膊肘搁在病床边。“当我们在庄园的时候。”  
已经三个星期了。他们没能找到马尔福的任何一个朋友，马尔福变得越来越瘦，越来越虚弱，他的黑眼眶里有了更多的淤青。马尔福盯着天花板，不时眨着眼睛，直到他闭上眼睛陷入沉睡。哈利现在知道，他的睡眠时间不会超过两三个小时。  
“当时来不及，哈利。”赫敏安慰道。她听起来温柔而悲伤。“他在庄园的另一边。你们两个不可能都逃出来。而哈利，你必须记住，他身上带着黑魔标记，伏地魔的眼睛盯着他——”他们可能做了什么，也许。哈利不知道。“只是当时不太可行。”  
“我至少应该再努力一点。”哈利轻声说。  
他不知道该怎么跟纳西莎说。  
“我知道，”她低声说，轻轻地把手放在他的肩膀上，把他的头发塞到耳后。“我知道你非常想，只至于你都无法入睡。那之后的好几个星期，你都没怎么睡。”  
“他就要死了。这还有什么意义吗？”  
赫敏保持沉默，手也不动了。哈利觉得她可能是在努力控制自己，把嘴唇压在一起不让自己的脸皱成一团。  
“对不起。”她低声说。  
哈利为自己让她发出这样的声音感到难过，于是他那原本捂着自己嘴的手抽出来，把她的手从自己的肩膀上拿开，安慰地捏了一下。赫敏吻了他的头顶，然后他们放开了对方的手。  
“我们给你弄点吃的。”赫敏轻声说，“不要说你不饿。我不是在询问你的意见。”  
哈利点点头，只是因为他不想争辩。马尔福对着天花板眨了眨眼睛，神色憔悴而苍白。他正在做着一个梦，这个梦让他命不久矣，因而永不可能实现。  
他听见她的脚步声渐渐消失，在他身后越来越微弱，最后病房里只剩下哈利和马尔福。  
哈利回想着他所看到和听到的一切，终于放纵自己去想了，终于让自己去想象马尔福在那些残酷无情的人手里的恐怖生活，他们会无所不用其极地让马尔福从内到外地崩溃。  
这种恐怖生活他足足经历了几个星期，然后又是几个星期，看不到头。如果哈利把他从马尔福庄园救回来，他就不必经历这些星期了。哈利想象着马尔福的身体缩成一团，投入母亲的怀抱，他的嘴唇无声地向哈利低声恳求帮助，他疲倦而顺从地注视着哈利——而哈利却把他抛在了身后，为了自己的命，哈利一点也没有帮他。  
其实他一直用赫敏说服他的那些话来安慰自己。  
来不及了。  
他在房间的另一边。哈利不可能带上他。  
哈利真的想救他，真的，只是不能。这是不可能的。他们在逃亡。他们必须找到魂器，把它们全部消灭，这样才能消灭伏地魔。  
如果那么做了，哈利也会被抓住的，这对他们两人都没有任何帮助。因为哈利会死，马尔福会直接回到牢房，马尔福的结局是一样的，只是哈利会完全消失了。  
哈利不知道现在能相信什么，是相信他能够救马尔福，能够找到战胜幻梦剂的方法，还是相信他当时根本不可能救马尔福。  
但他知道马尔福会死去。他会带着哈利抛弃了他，无视他的死活的想法死去，他会认为哈利毫不在意他的生命和他的痛苦，他会记得的有关真实世界最后一件事，是肮脏的、黑暗的、潮湿的牢房，充满自己的血和汗水的气味，满是痛苦的地方。  
哈利不知道自己在想什么。马尔福骨瘦如柴，脸庞和身下的白床单一样惨白，他的身体已经破碎，直到哈利找了他，他们把他救了回来，日复一日地小心治疗他的身体，循序渐进。现在的治疗工作已经进展到诊治他的肌肉萎缩——因为他长期不动而对肌肉产生的消极影响。虽然没人知道他是否还会需要这项治疗。  
哈利有点吃惊地意识到，他的眼睛在燃烧，他的视线模糊了，如此迷失在他的幻想中，他几乎没有注意到他鼻子的刺痛，和将要夺眶而出的眼泪。  
他的肺收缩着几乎难以呼吸，心隐隐作痛，胃因为充满了悔恨和内疚而打结。  
哈利松开双手，飞快地、使劲地眨着眼睛。他不是故意要发生这种事的。他不想要马尔福死亡，尤其肯定不是以这种方式死亡：在遭受了任何人都不应当遭遇的可怕的事情后，他的身体出血、瘀伤、破碎甚至瘫痪，陷入了一种捏造出来的虚构的生活，一种正在摧毁他现实身体的梦境。  
哈利站了起来，托起眼镜，拇指和手指顺着鼻梁往下蹭，看看有没有掉下来的眼泪。他眨巴着眼睛，极度渴望外面的新鲜空气。  
当他再次眨眼时，眼泪从他的眼睛里滑落，滑过眼镜，当他低头时，眼泪直接滴落在床单上。哈利转身走出去时，他那不堪重负的大脑只模糊地记得床单上那些极小的深色斑点。


	17. 第六章 拜访纳西莎马尔福 第一节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第六章警告：酷刑描述，恐同/恐同暗示的言语

当哈利回到马尔福的病房时，他听到了一阵凄惨的哭喊声和微弱的、嘶哑的尖叫声：**“离我远点，别碰我，”**接着是一阵阵喘息，**“求你了，不要——”**

治疗师艾林在大喊：“快去准备那该死的镇定剂！”

哈利飞速奔跑到病房，房间逐渐进入视野，直到他站在门口，睁大眼睛看到了马尔福。一个非常清醒、会动的马尔福。他不停地抽搐、扭动着，护士们把他压倒在床上，轻抚着他的肩膀说：**求求你了，先生，你必须冷静下来，你只是伤害你自己。**他的脸被痛苦和泪水弄得通红，扭曲变形。他几乎不能动弹，但他用尽全身的力气，试图摆脱他所感到的任何危险的困境。

马尔福抽泣着，痛苦地扭动着身体，但这似乎只会给他带来更大的痛苦。他那单薄的胸膛因慌张和用力而夸张地上下起伏着。**“不要——”**

哈利不知道是往前走，还是在原地静静地站着，他不想把事情弄得更糟。但当马尔福看见站在门口的哈利时，他那涨红的脸微微地放松了，虽然嘴巴和下巴仍然皱着。这是一个好迹象，哈利想，希望这是一个好迹象。也许在这么多陌生的面孔中看到一张熟悉的面孔，不管是谁，正是他所需要的，所以哈利大踏步地往前走，不去想别的，半是希望马尔福会阻止他。

马尔福没有阻止他。他银色的目光跟随着哈利，眨着眼睛，眼睫毛湿漉漉的，还在抽动，但现在只是半心半意地抽动着，主要集中在哈利身上。

“好了，好了，好了，好了。”哈利走到床边时低声说。聚在一起的护士们让出位置，让哈利的手代替他们的手落在马尔福的肩膀上。“没事了。这里没人会伤害你，好吗？他们只是想帮忙。” 让哈利大吃一惊的是，马尔福完全停止挣扎了，他成功了。

“你来救我了。”马尔福小声说，声音沙哑而痛苦，他的手在脑袋旁边颤抖着，似乎很费力地想举起来，但举不起多远。他的脸又扭曲了，看起来不知所措。哈利听了这话，胸口感到一阵异样，他说这话的样子，就好像他看着哈利把他甩在身后，仿佛他已经决定哈利永远不会来救他似的。

“当然。”哈利说。他本想说，**我当然会来救你**，好像这件事应该是显而易见的，马尔福不应该怀疑它。但对马尔福来说，这件事并不是显而易见的，他有所怀疑。所以他说，“我欠你妈妈一个人情。”

护士终于送来了镇静剂。她滴了几滴到马尔福的嘴唇上，很快马尔福又变得更加痛苦，拼命摇头想把液体从他的嘴唇上甩掉，但它已经被吸收了。很快他的眼睛闭上了，僵硬的身体慢慢放松，倒在床上。

…

“但是哈利，怎么做到的？这是**不可能**的。”赫敏听到这个消息很高兴，但同时又似乎无法摆脱她的困惑。据她说，这是不可能自动发生的。但是哈利认为这根本不重要。“这种药水只有一种治疗方法。”

罗恩似乎同意哈利内心的想法。“有什么关系吗？至少那只蹦蹦跳跳的雪貂还醒着，还活着，你明白吗？”

“病房里除了你还有别人吗？”赫敏问。

“实际上，我根本不在病房里。”哈利告诉她。当马尔福醒来的时候，他出去呼吸新鲜空气了，所以他不知道那里是否还有别人。“我不知道，赫敏。我出去了大约15分钟。也许是20分钟。所以除非有足够的时间…也许它在一定范围内有效。”

赫敏想了一会儿。即便如此，她听起来还是不确定，也不满意。“嗯，也许吧。很好。我想我们应该庆幸马尔福醒了。治疗师说他现在脱离危险了吗？”

哈利点了点头。“他已经虚弱的身体再也不用承受那么大的压力了。他们现在可以给他提供适当的营养和补液，并且可以更自由地用咒语治疗他的身体，尽管治疗师艾林仍然认为他们必须小心过犹不及。总而言之，他会没事的，她说。”

“那么，就这样了，是不是？”罗恩说道。

哈利停顿了一会儿。他想象着马尔福一个人留在这里，没有家人或朋友在他身边帮助他度过这一切。马尔福甚至不知道他的父母和教父出了什么事。

“哈利。”哈利看向罗恩。罗恩把赫敏的手握在自己手里，他们纠结的手指前后摩擦着，赫敏望着他，脸上挂着只有面对罗恩时才有的笑容。“赫敏和我……我们有个打算。既然马尔福没事了，我觉得我们要和她一起去澳大利亚。她想恢复她父母的记忆，你知道，我认为我们应该在那里帮助她。”

哈利有些优柔寡断，他不知所措地说，“我……”他朝马尔福病房的大致方向看了一眼。“我只是……不知道。”

罗恩似乎明白了哈利脑子里在想什么。“哈利，我们还能为他做什么？你真的认为他会想要我们待在这里吗？”

哈利不是不想陪着赫敏一起去。他当然想。他宁愿和他最好的朋友在一起，也不愿和一个可能会把他所有时间都花在把身边的东西都扔到哈利身上的、呆在病床上的人一起。

“我想，是的。你们介意再等一天吗？”

“我们没问题，”罗恩说，“但是为什么？”

哈利沉默。不确定的感觉又开始蔓延了，因为马尔福又将独自熬过这段时间的想法又变成了现实，尤其是哈利不得不把这大声说出来。

“他不知道，”哈利说，“关于他家人的事。”

听了这话，他们顿时陷入了沉默。哈利猜想他们已经考虑过马尔福醒来后会面对什么，但是现在，这对他们来说似乎也变得更加真实了。赫敏似乎被这个想法伤透了心，她和哈利一样犹豫不定。

“你认为我们应该留在这儿吗？”赫敏小声问道，“在他一个人都没有的时候离开他，感觉很不好。”

“我们不能。”罗恩对她说，这是他们三个人之间唯一坚定的声音。“赫敏，我知道……我同样不想留让他一个人，因为对他来说这是一段糟糕的时光。但是你的父母……你姨妈说他们变得焦躁不安，不是吗？他们已经感觉到自己好像忘记了什么，这不也很重要吗？”

哈利同意罗恩的看法。他不希望赫敏拖延有关她的家人的如此重要的事情，哈利也不允许她拖延。

“你们两个去。”哈利说，“最后一次了，给我点时间吧。”

“你想让我们明天也一起来吗，哈利？”赫敏问。

哈利觉得，马尔福不想让这么多人看到他处于脆弱的状态，尤其是在他听说了自己家人的命运之后。他不得不从哈利嘴里听到这句话，这已经够糟糕的了，更别说还有两个他不喜欢的人站在身边……

“不用。我会…我会和他谈谈。人越少越好，你知道的吧？”


	18. 第六章 拜访纳西莎马尔福 第二节

第二天早上，哈利坐在马尔福身边的椅子上等了将近一个小时后，他才醒来。

罗恩和赫敏回到了陋居，为他们的澳大利亚之行收拾行李。他们已经把他们的计划告诉了莫丽。虽然她一开始有点不愿意让他们走这么远，但她最终同意了，理解了他们必须走的重要性。

赫敏提起，等自己的父母恢复记忆后，让罗恩和他们见一面。（即使跟她说这话的时候听起来有点紧张，担心他们并不能成功恢复记忆），一个柔软，意味深长的微笑出现在她唇上，她说她认定自己的父母会爱罗恩的。而罗恩，带着充满希望的笑容，轻轻地问她，**真的吗？**赫敏毫不犹豫地肯定了这一点。

哈利有时觉得自己在他们身边像个电灯泡。自己有时候会有点孤单，但他基本上只为他们感到高兴。即使是现在，他们也总是尽量不让哈利感到被冷落。如果哈利最终不去（他的良心似乎更支持这一点，即使逻辑上不支持），至少罗恩和赫敏会有更多的时间单独在一起。

他还把庄园、马尔福和魔药的事都告诉了金妮。她对他们冒着生命危险的营救行动感到很不高兴，**就为了**——她的咆哮被打断了——显然后面未说出口的那句是**像马尔福那样的人**。它在她的唇边清晰地响着，仿佛她已经把话说完了。但最后，她只是松了一口气，因为一切都很顺利。

乔治早就知道了，那是在哈利每周去_韦斯莱_魔法笑料店的时候。在马尔福醒来的一个星期前，乔治就已经注意了哈利潦倒的精神状况，并逼问出了原因。他们不打算告诉莫丽和亚瑟。这只会让他们满脑子都是假设，感到不安和烦躁。

马尔福看上去还是满面病容，看起来比他实际的年纪更大，也更憔悴。但很奇怪的是，睡梦中的他显得出奇地年轻。哈利从来没有真正注意到，尽管他脸上总是带着冷笑或不动声色，他的脸庞却有种微妙的脆弱感。这种脆弱感只会在他的睡眠中增强，使他显得温柔、无辜——两个很难使人联想到他的字眼。在哈利认识他的这些年，马尔福是距离温柔、无辜这两个形容词最远的人。他无所不用其极地让哈利和他的朋友们过上悲惨的生活，用他过分的嘲笑和奚落几乎打破了他们的耐心限度和情绪控制。

然而，他们走到了现在这步。

他们都互相救过对方一次，但尽管如此，从来没有喜欢过对方。多么奇怪的概念。

马尔福抽搐了一下，紧紧闭上了眼睛，哈利立刻挺直了身子。他的头微微转动了一下，转向哈利，几秒钟后终于睁开眼睛，昏昏沉沉，睡眼惺忪。

哈利一时觉得，出于礼貌，应该和马尔福打个招呼，说句**“早安，马尔福”**，但对他们来说，这听起来太奇怪、太不合适了。他想不出该说什么。

马尔福的眼睛又眨了几下，有了焦距。银色的眼睛和他那绿色的眼睛相遇了。

马尔福又流露出了那种奇怪的表情，但只是在马尔福第一眼看见他的那两秒钟里。就是庄园里马尔福的父亲试图让他指认哈利时，他出现的那种表情。然后，那种表情消失了，就像眨眼间那样快。哈利觉得那只是自己的想象。那眼神中可能又很多意味，真的，即使他本意并没有。

两人间的沉默非常尴尬而无措，就好像他们都不知道该如何处理自己或对方。哈利不知道谁会打破沉默，但他希望是马尔福。因为哈利肯定不知道如何跟他开始正常的对话，但他又想，也许马尔福也希望这样，然后他们就会——

是马尔福先打破了沉默。

“我……”马尔福的声音很虚弱。他清了清嗓子，当他再说话时，声音听起来更像他自己。“我想见我的家人。”

哈利的眼睛下意识地低下了。他不敢正视马尔福的眼睛。他必须告诉他，哈利知道，但他不知道如何告诉他，他的家人不可能在这里，因为——

“我母亲，西弗勒斯，还有……”马尔福犹豫了一下，咽了口唾沫，看上去脆弱而可怜，瘦弱而疲惫。接下来的几句话使他的声音变得模糊不清。“我父亲，如果他——如果他愿意来的话。”

哈利的心一下子沉了下去，他不知道自己是否能说出这些犹如千斤重的话来。

马尔福想要见三个人，其中两个已经死了，剩下的一位，他甚至不敢肯定她可以来见他。哈利发现自己越来越难开口说话了。

“马尔福。”哈利刚一开口，就立刻停住了。马尔福看着他，等待着回答。哈利错开自己的眼神。“马尔福，你的家人不能……你妈妈被软禁了。你父亲和西弗勒斯……他们……他们走了。”

一片静默。当它持续太久时，哈利试探性地抬起头。马尔福呆呆地望着哈利，眼睛慢慢地眨着，哈利想再把目光移开，但他坚持自己的立场。他看到马尔福在努力地思考，他的额头开始微微皱起，但好像他根本无法理解他刚刚听到的一个字。

“我的家人在哪里？”马尔福又问了一遍，好像哈利什么也没说过。

哈利突然感到很无助。他使劲咽着，心在喉咙里狂跳。“马尔福……你母亲不能来，因为魔法部命令她只能呆在家里。还有你父亲和西弗勒斯——他们都不在了。伏地魔——”德拉科猛地一抖。**Fuck。**他已经搞砸了。“对不起。我很抱歉。神秘人——他，他让纳吉尼给斯内普教授下毒。我不知道你父亲出了什么事，只知道傲罗——”

哈利的声音渐渐变弱，他不知道自己还能说什么。马尔福还在盯着他，好像哈利在说希腊语。

接着，又有什么东西开始涌入马尔福的视线，他的眼中慢慢地流露出愤怒和受伤的火焰，一种类似背叛的东西落进了他那紧闭的眼睛。这持续了几秒钟，然后他的脸变得冷冰冰的，似乎得出了哈利没有意识到的某种结论。

“你认为这很有趣吗，波特？”马尔福的声音又低又闷，几乎是颤抖的。哈利僵住了，有些不知所措。哈利不知道自己的表述哪里听起来像是觉得这可笑了。马尔福的脸变得通红，哈利分不清是因为生气、尴尬亦或是流泪。“我敢打赌，你和你的朋友们对庄园里发生的事也一定乐得不得了——”

马尔福似乎已经被遗忘，或者也许是还没有意识到——哈利和他的朋友们在第一时间救出了他，就是因为没有人认为这有一丁点的可笑。和大多数正常普通人的想法一样，他们不会用别人家人的死亡或被捕开玩笑。哈利只能把这归咎于马尔福那不堪重负、脆弱的心灵，他在寻找任何一种其他的解释，哪怕是最不理智、最古怪的解释，来否认和抵御更多的创伤和痛苦。

哈利摇了摇头。“马尔福——”

“滚，波特。”马尔福粗声粗气地说，但他克制住了自己的感情，好像他已经知道自己是在否认，而他新设计的心理防御充其量也是非常脆弱的，但他不愿意让它消失。“我现在不需要你说的这些狗屎。”

他试着转过身去，把脸从哈利身上转开。马尔福的脸看上去就要崩溃了，但这只会给他带来痛苦，所以他停下来，静静地躺着，吞咽着，闭上眼睛，脸绷得笔直。

“我想见我的家人。”马尔福低声说，但他没有和哈利说话。他在自言自语，以一种他似乎已经习惯了的方式。在一间冰冷、孤独的牢房里，在令人生畏的、无尽的寂静中，他在自言自语。以一种他似乎已经习惯和舒适的方式，自言自语。他的眼睛是闭着的。之后他的声音更小了，哈利只听到了“忙乱”、“黑魔王”和“快来”等词。

哈利的胸口感觉就像有人把一块大石头推了过去，他不知道该怎么做，他觉得马尔福还没有准备好接受它，而且他现在这样做没有任何意义。

“马尔福。”马尔福一听到他那柔和的声音就睁开了眼睛，他的眼眶通红，很茫然。哈利只能说：“对不起。”

哈利考虑是否要离开，让马尔福自己消化。但哈利根本无法起身。马尔福盯着天花板，但他眼睛里的什么东西已经消失了，他几乎又恢复了那个样子，就像他陷入沉睡的美梦中时那样。他的前额抽搐了一下，他看到了一个痛苦的、悲伤的皱眉，他的嘴唇颤抖着，然后他的脸变冷了，他的眼睛又变得空洞了。

“让我一个人呆着。”

哈利似乎在原地生了根。“我认为你不应该——”

“我一个人。”马尔福重复道。

哈利在做马尔福希望的事和不能留他独自一人之间左右为难，尤其是现在，他显然需要人陪伴。最后，哈利觉得最好还是按照马尔福的要求去做，而不是把不想要的伙伴强行推给他。如果哈利处在他的位置上，他肯定不愿意在马尔福面前处理这样的事情，他宁愿自己一个人待着。

哈利转身走到门口，走了出去。

但他在外面站了一会儿，又一会儿，默默地靠在马尔福房间门口的墙上。他不确定自己为什么这么做，也不知道自己在等待什么，只是觉得自己就应该如此，单纯离开是不对的。

差不多过了一分钟后，哈利听到了声音。一种被掏空的、悲哀的哭声，从里面被撕成两半的声音。它变成了一声令人难忘的抽泣声，听起来像是马尔福全身和整个房间都在颤抖，痛苦地撞进了哈利的胸膛。然后是沉默。

然后他就一直哭，一直哭，一直哭，一直哭，就像永远都不会结束一样。闷声，抽泣，使他的呼吸停顿、喘气，直到他哭得太厉害，他不再发出声音。当他用尽空气的时候，他会在中间剧烈地吸气。哈利在屋外坐了下来，慢慢地、沉重地靠在墙上。他的头轻轻后仰，双手松垂在双膝上，听着。他一直坐在那里，直到完全安静下来。


	19. 第六章 拜访纳西莎马尔福 第三节

“你们两个去吧。”哈利说，强忍着悔恨。罗恩和赫敏脸上带着相似的失望却理解的表情。“我不能去……赫敏，对不起。我希望我能在你身边——”

赫敏摇摇头。“哈利——”

“他要见的三个人中，有两个已经死了。”哈利喃喃地说，“他妈妈也不可能在那儿。他的朋友谁也不知情，甚至也找不到。诺特可能会来，但他太忙了，他几乎不在这儿——”

“伙计，你不必解释了。”罗恩说，看上去有些懊恼，也许是想起了他们过去为马尔福而起的争斗。不知怎么，比起上次谈话的时候，罗恩变了。也许他也意识到了他们的死对头，或者前死对头的极度孤独和悲惨的处境。

“没事的，哈利。”赫敏说。她摸了摸他的胳膊。“事实上，这已经很好了，不是吗？你只想做好事。”

“我不想不留下陪他。”哈利说。

“我们知道，”罗恩说，“赫敏和我会搞定的。嘿，一旦我们找回了她父母的记忆，我们可能会有一些属于我们自己的时间，如果你明白我的意思的话。”他提起眉毛。

哈利微微一笑，赫敏的脸涨得通红，她震惊地拍了拍他的肩膀。“罗纳德！”

“哎哟。”罗恩呻吟着，皱着眉头揉着肩膀。

赫敏转向哈利，既高兴又满意。“不管怎样，哈利，就像罗恩说的，我们会想办法的，所以别担心。马尔福现在比我们更需要你。”哈利认为“需要”这个词的用法有些争议，但马尔福正处于受伤的状态，把哈利推开了。因为他想要他的家人，而哈利不是他的家人。但哈利希望，也许过一段时间他会接受哈利的陪伴。从他醒来后见到哈利时镇静下来的样子来看，也许还有一线希望。

哈利和罗恩互相拥抱，然后哈利和赫敏互相拥抱，当赫敏觉得很难放手时，他们又拥抱了两秒钟。哈利亲切地微笑。当他们后退时，他在她的前额上亲了一下。

“我每天都会用猫头鹰送信给你。”哈利保证道。

赫敏和罗恩手牵着手，哈利不停地挥手，他们幻影移形了。他们会先去陋居，拿上手提箱，然后乘麻瓜的交通工具去澳大利亚。哈利有点好奇以前从未坐过飞机的罗恩会作何感想。

...

哈利打开电视，最近在圣芒戈医院和魔法世界的其他几家医院安装了麻瓜技术，为那些坐在那里等待亲人、朋友或儿时死对头的人提供娱乐。新闻已经开始播放了，但哈利一直把音量压得很低，只看最下面的文字条幅。

“你还在这儿？”

哈利被马尔福的声音吓了一跳。他关掉电视，看着他。

“你还没有还清你欠我母亲的人情吗？”马尔福冷淡地问。哈利突然想到，马尔福根本不知道他母亲到底做了什么，不知道她在拯救魔法世界中起了多么重要的作用。马尔福应该知道。“你不应该现在就走吗？”

“你应该知道，你妈妈救了我，还当着伏——神秘人的面撒谎说我死了，其实我并没有死。”哈利告诉他。“他死了，你母亲功不可没。而且，对，我不会——”

“他死了？”

马尔福的声音很轻，颤抖着，几乎不敢抱有希望，或者好像他害怕被人听见，伏地魔会扑进来把他带走。哈利不知道马尔福是不是一直在等着这一切发生，他既无助又害怕。

哈利的声音也变轻了。“他死了，马尔福。”

…

“他们告诉我你没吃东西，”哈利说，“你知道你的体重很轻，对吗？如果你不吃饭，你的病情会更严重，尽管有治疗和魔法，你的身体还是承受不起任何进一步的虚弱。”

哈利畏缩了一下，感觉自己的声音像他的母亲或其他什么。马尔福开始盯着天花板看，显然他无比方便地发现了这比其他任何东西都有趣的多。他无视治疗师和所有护士的存在，包括分配给他吃东西的护士。哈利并没有期望得到回应，但令他惊讶的是，他得到了一个回应。

“你在乎什么？”马尔福嘟囔着，一脸呆滞，好像所有的生气都被摄魂怪吸走了。然后他苦笑了一下，但更像是做了个鬼脸。“哦。是不是因为你要用猫头鹰送信给我妈，让她告诉她可怜的儿子死了？呜呼，你真伤心呐，圣人波特。”

这充其量只是一种半心半意的、病态的嘲弄，哈利看得出来他不是真心的。如果说有什么不同的话，那就是他的敌意部分转向了内部。

“告诉你说，马尔福，我认为你母亲收到那只猫头鹰的时候，比把它送去的我要伤心得多。”虽然这听起来很残酷，但在某种程度上，这可能会让德拉科走出这种颓废的心理状态。如果他不再关心自己，那么至少他对母亲的关心会迫使他这样做。“也许你应该想想她。”

马尔福红肿的眼睛用一种冷冷的目光扫视着他，嘴巴扭曲着，发出一种含糊的冷笑，但哈利几乎没有感觉到它的冲击。

尽管有这样的反应，当哈利从医院的自助餐厅吃完饭回来后，他发现马尔福在合作地吃东西。他在床上，被咒语举起，一位护士一勺一勺喂着他，尽管德拉科看起来像是被谋杀一样，一幅受辱的表情。在任何其他情况下，这都是很滑稽的，但是哈利几乎没有想过要取笑他，因为所有这些的背景。

…

“你为什么不告诉他们是我？”哈利问道。毕竟他们现在呆在一起，他还不如找个话题。这是现在除了电视以外唯一的娱乐方式。坦白说他已经有点厌倦电视了。“在庄园的时候。”

这个问题经常困扰着哈利。为什么不呢，即使这可能为他赢得自由，为他的家庭赢得更高的地位和地位。

哈利能想到的最明显的答案是，这是一种人情的交换：**我救你一命，你救我的。**但话说回来，他不需要哈利救他——如果德拉科把哈利交给伏地魔，完全能以此交换他的自由。这比跟着哈利，罗恩和赫敏逃跑更一劳永逸，也更安全。毕竟哈利他们处于不断的逃亡中，极端不适于他的伤病，更别说没有适当的方法来医治。

马尔福漫不经心地耸了耸肩，不予理会。

“来吧。”哈利催促道，“我是说，我会留在这里，你还不如——”

“我没叫你来。”

“可是我**在这**。”哈利说，他觉得马尔福还是一个顽固、粗鲁的蠢货，这让他很恼火。哈利知道德拉科受伤了，自己也不是他想要的人，但至少他现在就该死地在这里，不是吗？“你不会对你的任何一个朋友这么说，马尔福。所以——闭嘴，闭嘴然后——跟我说话，随便什么。”说的简直一团糟。

马尔福扬起眉毛。

“你知道我的意思。”哈利叹了一口气。“你本可以重获自由。你的家族本可以再次强大。你还是没告诉他们是我。”

“让我猜猜，你以为我是出于好心才这么做的。”

“我不做任何假设。”哈利回答，“但这是让我困惑的部分。”

马尔福轻蔑地哼了一声，看着哈利，水银仍然像以前一样冷淡。“你真的认为他会那样做吗，波特？当他明白地知道我并没有完全献身于他的事业的时候，放我走？”

在天文塔上，哈利看到了马尔福的不情愿。伏地魔一定是以某种方式看出来了，他看到马尔福并不完全站在他这一边，即使他也不完全站在哈利那一边。不管怎样，伏地魔可能已经感到德拉科的忠诚受到了这种不确定性的威胁。

“至少，把信仰寄托在你身上，我可以对他的死亡有种伪确定性。只要你活着，我们就有可能活下来，至少我的家人——”

马尔福停了下来，德拉科的脸上飞速地闪过一丝悲伤——如此迅速以致于哈利只能从他的声音里分辨出来——也许是想到伏地魔可能已经死了，但他的大多数家人也都死了。德拉科咽了口唾沫，当他恢复镇静时，他的眼神变得呆滞了。

“不管怎样，结果都是一样的，不管我指认你与否。要么我死了，要么他们对我做了更坏的事，反正他们要伤害我，那又有什么关系呢？至少我手上不会有另外三个人的血。”

哈利点了点头。这确实说得通，而且对于像马尔福这样的人来说，这听起来也很合适。

然而，他有一种奇怪的直觉，觉得马尔福并没有把一切都告诉他，好像他有什么事瞒着他似的。


	20. 第六章 拜访纳西莎马尔福 第四节

第二天早上，哈利发现马尔福目光空洞，当哈利想引起他注意时，他一动不动，也没有反应。他的第一个念头是：怎么回事！这症状又复发了！然后他的心在胸膛里砰砰直跳，他的肠子紧绷着，拼命地摇着马尔福的肩膀，喊着他的名字。然后他松开手，跑出去，抓住了最近的一个护士，就是那个帮助马尔福满足基本需求的护士。

“对不起，那个白金色头发、灰眼睛的男孩——”哈利没有说他的名字，因为他担心德拉科会因此受到歧视。但如果他们还没有从他独特的容貌和他与马尔福一家惊人的相似之处发现这一点，那就怪了。“他……他怎么了？为什么他不动，不说话，也——”

“别担心，波特先生。这不是你所想的那样，”她温柔地说，“你朋友的精神分裂状态是由于他这次的创伤造成的。对于被严重虐待的幸存者来说，退回到他们的思维中是一种应对机制。这很常见。很难判断他们是在重新体验什么，是他们的黑暗时光，还是——针对于你朋友的情况，他在魔药作用下做的梦。”如果真的是这样的话，哈利希望是梦，而不是他真实经历的噩梦。“从我的经验来看，和他们交谈，谈论任何事情——本质上是听到一个熟悉的、友善的声音，都能帮助他们走出困境。”

哈利的胸脯松了下来，感到很轻松，失重似的感觉。这仍然不是一件好事，特别是——如果德拉科在重新体验现实的噩梦。但情况比他想的要好。

…

哈利一开始跟马尔福说了一些轻松的事情，一些随意而不带个人感情的话题，但他们俩都曾经喜欢过。他谈到了魁地奇，任何相关的事件：最近马尔福错过的比赛、谁赢了、哈利甚至告诉他自己最喜欢的球员是谁。

“有点奇怪，不是吗？想到所有这些事情还在继续，”哈利沉思着，做了一个严肃的鬼脸，但他的声音既低沉又忧虑。“像这么快乐的事情。而与此同时，几百人正在学校里为生命而战。”

马尔福过了将近一个半小时才醒来。哈利嗓子疼，口干舌燥，甚至有一点上气不接下气。但他觉得这一切都是值得的，因为他听到了马尔福咕哝几句：“你好唠叨，波特。”

哈利不知马尔福听到了什么，但他猜，判断出自己已经说了很长时间一定很容易。而马尔福很可能只是又做回了马尔福。

…

如果德拉科不透过他自己树立的那否认的帘幕往深处看，他可以假装他的父亲和西弗勒斯还在，还活着，只是不知道德拉科在圣芒戈。现在都是道听途说，不是吗？德拉科什么也没亲眼看见，没见过他们死去，没见过他们的尸体，也没检查过他所知道的所有地方：庄园里（自从恶魔大摇大摆地进来，把庄园据为己有之后，庄园就不再是他的家了），霍格沃茨的魔药教室，西弗勒斯的家。如果他不太认真地思考，他可以假装，而且这样不会受伤。因为他甚至不确定这是不是真的，这是不是真的发生过。

从他最后一次见到他们，到现在，德拉科的整个世界经历了翻天覆地的变化。这是一个完全不同的生活，但他们就在那里，不是吗？他们还活着，然后德拉科走了，再次醒来的时候，他们却不在了。这不对。

在他的脑海里，他的生活更加真实，他和美丽的哈利一起生活，一起跳舞，一起欢笑，坠入爱河。这里的生活才是他的梦，而且是一场噩梦。他们对他做的每一件事……都是噩梦，德拉科终会从两人的床上醒来，睁开眼睛看着哈利熟睡的脸。

然而，每当治疗师拿着魔杖来给他做日常的治疗和检查时，他的血管里就会充溢着恐惧和可怕的回忆。那时候德拉科对她大喊大叫，德拉科以前从来没对她说过一句话，甚至不回答她的日常问题——但他当时对她大喊大叫，拼命地想摆脱魔杖。他在地窖里被关了几个月，在那之后，魔杖的含义变得完全不同了。

现在，它们意味着伤口，在他的皮肤上雕刻下的字，意味着灼热的痛苦，如此可怕、如此深刻以至于深入骨髓，在他的脊椎中留下了从不间断的疼痛和痉挛。如果他挣扎了，会被毫不留情地紧紧抓住肌肉，这意味着尖叫，尖叫，尖叫，直到喉咙升烟、他的肺疼痛不止、他的身体如此疼痛以至于无法呼吸。这将连续持续几个小时、几天、甚至几周。

德拉科再也不能忍受别人碰他了，除了他认识的人，他的母亲、父亲（即使整个童年和青春期都很少）和西弗勒斯。

还有哈利。现在是波特了。在这儿，他只是波特。

任何人都可以成为另一个罗尔或格雷伯克。任何人都可以把瘀伤塞进他的肉里，用他们的指甲深深划过他的皮肤，直到他流血，一遍又一遍地打他。伤害他。撕开他。打断他的骨头，让他崩溃。

德拉科如此疲累、空虚，几乎说不出话来。但是他会跟哈利说话——波特，不是哈利——因为在梦里，他是哈利。德拉科不知道怎样才能不注意到他。永远如此。德拉科知道，这些天来他大部分时间都不友善，尽管他向来都是这样，但他应该更有礼貌一点，以表达他的感激之情，不是吗？波特本来可以把他留在那里的，也许他本来更倾向于这样做，直到母亲为了救自己而逼他负债。但波特没有袖手旁观。他来救他了，即使初心不是为了德拉科。

但这正是问题所在，不是吗？

德拉科从一个对哈利来说他意味着一切的世界脱身，回到了一个他什么都不是的世界。

在这里，德拉科已经爱了那个混蛋七年了，还不包括一年级之前多年的英雄崇拜。

但是他也同样恨他，因为波特让自己有了这种感觉，而德拉科知道它不可能发生。一直以来，德拉科想做的就是让他的父亲感到骄傲，但相反，他在长袍店爱上了一个绿眼的男孩。这很难理解，直到多年后，德拉科意识到了，他看到哈利——波特——的第一眼，他就注意到了他的眼睛是何等的绿，他的头发是那么乱，（而自己是如何喜欢这些，尽管装做讨厌的样子）。

德拉科有时尽量坐得离他近些，偷听他的谈话。这不仅是因为他想找个什么东西来陷害波特（这是插话的借口），还因为他只是想知道一些事情，任何事情都可以。

他记得有关该死的波特的每一件事，而他几乎想不起来潘西的最喜欢的食物是什么，或者高尔长大后想成为什么，亦或是布莱斯的最喜欢的咒语。但他知道波特超爱蜜糖馅饼，他知道他想成为一名傲罗，他知道波特喜欢除你武器，因为它非常有效，而且不会伤害任何人。

当他听到波特笑，他恼怒的是他的笑声（曾经试图说服自己这是他听过最丑恶的声音，多么他妈的讨厌，多么聒噪！但他没有能够明白自己为什么胸口会痛），还有使波特如此大笑的人。直到有一天，德拉科发现，那是因为他想知道如果自己是那个逗笑波特的人会如何。他**想成为**那个人。

无论他如何努力地控制自己不去幻想，他一直都想知道波特的嘴唇是什么触感。多年来他一直在勾勒他嘴唇的形状，研究嘴唇的质地。现在，德拉科知道了，他在梦中为此耗费了一生的时间，他现在知道是什么感觉了。但德拉科并不**真的**知道。他的梦一定只是在他一直以来的想象的基础上扩展了些，但他再也无法想象有什么不同了。

他的皮肤。梅林，他的皮肤。德拉科总是很好奇，经常是自己摸自己的时候。

四年级时，他几乎无法理解波特为什么对秋·张这么感兴趣。他带帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔去参加圣诞舞会，而德拉科觉得他们一起跳舞一点也不好看。

父亲对像自己这样的人的看法已经说得够清楚了。他现在已经为德拉科感到失望和羞耻，德拉科甚至怀疑这是否还重要，但这在当时很重要。如果他父亲知道了，他会怎么想。

德拉科以为如果他装作讨厌哈——波特，然后自己就会真的恨他（因为他在火车上拒绝了自己。以及，波特是让德拉科永远不会满足父亲的期望的原因之一），也许有一天，他将剩下的一切就只会是厌恶。如果他强迫自己足够努力，他所捕捉到的任何愚蠢的感觉都会消失。德拉科越是奚落和折磨那个男孩，父亲就越不会怀疑自己的儿子喜欢**活下来的男孩**，他对自己的感觉也就越好。

但，这种愚蠢的感觉似乎从未消失过。在六年级时，这种感觉被压抑了，危险、威胁和恐怖笼罩着他和他家人的生活，他对父亲因为波特而被关进阿兹卡班感到愤怒。

但它从未离去，正如梦中所揭示的那样。现在它再也不会了。他已经知道试着放手是徒劳无益的，而且一直以来都是这样。他已经拥有了他所能拥有的最好的充满爱的生活，而现在爱上别人是不可能的了。

但这意味着，哈利·波特也会爱他这个想法同样挥之不去。

而波特会离开，德拉科已经预见到了。人们不会为那些什么虽然都没做却让他们痛苦的人、以及那些曾经的食死徒停留太久。这只不过是一种怜悯，是对他母亲的一种报偿，如果德拉科再让自己相信任何事情，那就会伤害到自己。会因为遗失了一生的挚爱而痛苦万分。他不能。在经历了一切，失去了一切，经历了所有这些伤痛和已经撕裂的伤口以后，他不能承受。

所以德拉科会驱赶他先离开。当波特离开的时候，而且他一定会离开的——他离开的时候，不会留给德拉科任何虚假的希望，没有任何其他的东西，就像他所期望的那样。在经历过梦中世界之后，德拉科想要的东西要更多。他尝过了甜头，不，比甜头更甚，他拥有了一个不可能存在的永远。但是，在这里，什么都没有改变，什么也不会改变。希望这些梦能变成现实只会带给自己更多的悲伤，而德拉科的心中已经没有悲伤的余地。

这将会是他们之间的最后一面。德拉科将用他的整个余生来忘记梦中的美好生活。但至少他不用每天看到哈利的脸，想起所有他永远不会在现实世界获得的东西。所有，德拉科觉得是自己的，但事实却不是，也永远不会是的东西。


	21. 第六章 拜访纳西莎马尔福 第五节

某一天，德拉科清醒的时候，哈利和他谈起了泰迪。

“你知道，他是你的侄子。泰迪。他才五个月大，就已经是你所知道的最聪明最可爱的宝贝了。”一想到安多米达照顾下的那个呱呱叫的幸福婴儿，哈利就笑了。当哈利想到这孩子并没有意识到发生在他生命中的悲剧时，他的微笑却挂不住了。即使他知道每一位爱他的人都会尽他们最大的努力不让这定义泰迪。“我今天去看他了。他很活泼，很友好，**总是**在唠唠叨叨，而且他学会了一个词：‘Ree’。听起来像‘yee’。但我想那是我的名字。至少听起来是这样。如果你见到他，尽管你是个铁石心肠的饭桶，我敢打赌，就算是你，也会喜欢他。”

...

几天后的晚上，魔法部的官员出现了，对马尔福进行审问。可能是医院的工作人员告诉他们的。

他们问了很多问题，德拉科没有任何回应。不知道他是没有意识到、还是故意忽视了他们。哈利简要地回答了一部分。他合作的部分原因是想让那些魔法部的人能尽快离开。

对马尔福的指控仍在。因为他企图谋杀阿不思·邓布利多，而且还是一个恶毒、非法的极端组织成员。

四天后，高尔来访。

马尔福没有和高尔说话。高尔似乎觉得这情形很难应付，也很难理解，但哈利看得出他在努力。

“不知道他们对你做了什么，把你弄成这样，伙计。”他听起来有点沮丧和痛苦，可以理解。因为哈利知道马尔福迷失在梦中时是什么样子。但是现在，马尔福亲眼见到了高尔，听到了克拉布死亡的消息。他那张面无表情的脸上有了肉眼可见的明确的动摇，所以马尔福故意拒绝与他互动。哈利试着去干涉，并坚持要他回答几次，但马尔福丝毫不买账。“仍希望你早日康复。”

第二天，马尔福也没有和西奥多·诺特说话。但诺特不像高尔那样沮丧，而且对马尔福所需的空间和时间也十分宽容和理解。

哈利无法决定是该生气还是放他一马。一方面，当马尔福的朋友们真的出现了，而且他们都想在他身边的时候，马尔福却连一句话也顾不上跟他们说，这让哈利感到非常困惑和愤怒。另一方面，哈利不知道这是否只是某种防御机制的一部分，还是因为那段囚禁生活彻底改变了他，让马尔福不知道如何与他们相处，不知道如何接受善意和同情。

…

在哈利去看望泰迪和安多米达、前往韦斯莱家的陋居以及和马尔福待在一起的这段时间里，他去看望纳西莎·马尔福的行程被大大推迟了，现在已经快推迟两个星期了。

尽管如此，她还是在门口用最温暖、最紧密的拥抱迎接了他。这一开始实在让人吃惊、出乎意料，但最终哈利放松了下来。尽管如此，在哈利看来，这也是一个极为陌生的姿势。这是一个他一直认为很冷漠、很疏远的女人的拥抱，即使在她经历了磨难、对他产生了好感之后也是如此。

过了一会儿，纳西莎后退了几步，放开了他，以一种慈母的姿态扶着他的脸颊，脸上带着淡淡的露齿微笑。感激之情像阳光一样从她明亮的眼睛里流露出来。

“进来吧，哈利。”她说，然后转过身来，示意他进去。当哈利走进来的时候，她试图不经意地用手指轻拍眼角。她脚踝上的魔法追踪装置在他的脑海里闪过。

在马尔福庄园的餐厅里，纳西莎让他坐下，叫来一个叫咪咪的家养小精灵，叫她给他们沏点茶。

哈利脑海里浮现出那些借由伏地魔的眼看到的无数闪现的幻象：那些黑色的家具，已经用了好几代了；那些宽大的椅子；那条用来杀死西弗勒斯·斯内普的名叫纳吉尼的蛇，经常爬到桌子上，在每一个坐在她周围的人中寻找晚餐，只要一个命令就行了。他经常看到马尔福一家坐在这里，弓着背，神情紧张，不知道纳西莎是怎么把那些记忆留在心里的。

“德拉科醒了。”哈利开始说，直接提到了最重要的一点。纳西莎脸上浮现出明显的宽慰。“他想见你。”他没有提到德拉科还要求见西弗勒斯和他的父亲，哈利认为没有必要。纳西莎低着头，有点内疚。在软禁期间，她其实无能为力。

然后哈利继续告诉她一切，从一开始的时候去拜访魔法部官员、去阿兹卡班找食死徒问出位置、和罗恩和赫敏一起去救德拉科，但由于魔药的原因德拉科只剩下一个月的时间——

“是谁？”纳西莎有出神地问。德拉科差一点就死了，这还有残留的恐惧，她的眉毛间留下一道深深的皱纹。“是谁唤醒了他？”

“我不知道是谁。”哈利回答。“他醒来的时候我不在那里，所以——谁都有可能。”

纳西莎点了点头，但她用一种特定的方式看着他，若有所思，深不可测。哈利不知道她在想什么。最重要的是，她似乎仍然无言以对。

“我有他的魔杖和他的东西，不管他需要在那里呆多久，”纳西莎说。她打电话给另一个家养小精灵，让他去拿一个手提箱。家养小精灵两分钟后带着它回来了。“请把它交给他。”

哈利从她手里拿过手提箱，放在脚边。

沉默了很长一段时间。纳西莎似乎沉浸在自己的思绪里，哈利放弃了寻找其他话说的念头，耐心地等着她开口，小口喝着他的茶，让它温暖着他的双手。

“四个月，我熬过了四个月。”她轻声说。“无时无刻不在想他，不知道他们现在正在对他做什么。我一直在想办法，找到他在哪儿，把他救出来，让我们远离它——远离黑魔王和他的事业——但我永远也做不到。我所想到的每一种结局都是死亡——我们，还有德拉科。我觉得……作为一个母亲，我很失败——”

“这不是你的错。”

纳西莎悲伤地微笑。“我明知道他遭遇了什么，我却无法阻止。即使在黑魔王死后，我也不能。因为他们囚禁着他，如果我们对傲罗、对任何可能有威胁的人说了什么，如果我们把食死徒名单交给魔法部，以换取德拉科的生命，他们就会杀了他。我真想全说出来。我希望他们都消失。我希望他们都**去死**。但是我什么也不能做——**什么也不能做**。”

“那种情形，你做不了什么。”哈利试着想象她的处境，她那令人难以置信的悲惨处境，一想到这些就令人作呕。“如果你能做到的话，你早就会做了。我知道你会的。”

纳西莎吞咽着，眼中满是泪水。她对哈利微微一笑，眨了眨眼睛，试图恢复镇静。哈利注意到她看上去瘦多了，也更虚弱了，眼袋发黑。

“他们让我放开他。就在这里，在我自己的家里。我必须亲手把德拉科交给他们，因为我知道他们做了什么，他们还会再做什么。”她的声音像耳语，和她一样虚弱。

“对不起。”哈利轻声说，真心实意。

她吸着鼻子。“我欠你太多了，哈利。”她伸出手抓住他的手，紧紧地握着。“你让我得以解脱，不再恐惧和担心。我害怕自己永远也找不到他了，如果我早点找到他，他就不会……你把他活着带了回来，然后你又救了他。他活了下来，自由了，这都是你的功劳。我永远无法偿还你，但我会尽我所能去尝试。”

…

“我相信你们俩现在对彼此都更有礼貌了吧？”纳西莎笑着说，想缓和一下气氛。“我无法想象不是这样的，考虑到你们现在绑定在一起的事实。”

哈利有点生气，对她的微笑和她使用“绑定”一词感到既恼怒又好笑。他不确定德拉科和他之间会有什么联系。如果说他学到了什么，那就是这个。“我们之中只有一个人在为此努力，马尔福夫人——”

“纳西莎。”

“不好意思。纳西莎，”哈利纠正自己道。“而那个人不是你的儿子。”

“哦，”她说。纳西莎皱起眉头，真的很困惑。“为什么？我还以为他会万分感激他的救命恩人呢。”

“我之前也这么想。”哈利哼了一声，半开玩笑地说。虽然他这么做不是为了任何荣誉或感激，但对他和他的朋友们怀抱感激之情——他们冒着生命危险冲进一个满是食死徒的房间——对德拉科来说是件好事。

在他离开的时候，纳西莎再次拥抱了他，在他的脸颊上吻了一下。然后哈利离开了。


	22. 第七章 我的最爱（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：恐同发言；伤害描述；

在他睡觉的某个时刻，德拉科不知被谁翻了过来。巧合的是，德拉科背部和肌肉的疼痛也确实随之减轻了，即使仅仅是略微减轻。这段时间他不是处于被魔杖惊吓的状态，就是处于疲倦的沉睡状态，被折磨得不成人形。所以德拉科对此感到十分高兴，这说明只要有足够的时间，他的腰酸和肌肉疼痛就可以比预期的更快减轻到平淡无味的程度。

他睁开眼睛看到的第一个人就是哈-波特，在他旁边的椅子上睡着了。现在还很早，可悲的是，德拉科了解波特的许多事情，波特不是个会早起的人就是其中之一。波特无论如何都会一直来到这里，这让他的胸膛有一阵奇怪的感觉。

他对此不敢想太多。

波特看上去精疲力尽，就像他没有睡好觉一样。 德拉科认为这与战争有关。霍格沃茨战役对他来说是一个非常抽象且遥不可及的概念，因为他已经与所有事物相距甚远且与世隔绝。更何况，战争发生的时候德拉科甚至都不在**这里**。但对波特来说，这当然是非常真实的，而且他还是战争的核心人物。德拉科回想起自己的母亲，母亲的重要决定，对母亲的钦佩和尊敬与日俱增。他想念她。

德拉科的目光回到了他旁边椅子上打瞌睡的男孩。这个疲惫不堪的混蛋此时看起来甚至都很漂亮，尤其是在金色的阳光透过半透明的浅色窗帘照进来的时候，光线从他那乌鸦般的乱糟糟的黑发中反射出来，就像光晕一样。他的圆形眼镜歪歪歪斜，靠近鼻尖，看上去温暖而金黄。当他吸气时，呼吸会发出轻微的吱声，而当呼气时会发出轻微的鼾声。

这曾是几十年来德拉科每次醒来都会面对的同一张面孔，只是后来变得越来越老。

片刻之后，德拉科立刻意识到了自己在凝视。曾几何时，那该死的湿软温柔的凝视总是让哈利开玩笑地问他，**“你在看什么”**，然后亲吻他，直到他无法呼吸。**“凝视别人是不礼貌的，你不知道吗？”**

波特问他，在庄园的时候为什么不告诉他们那是他。 德拉科给了他所有可能的理由，只除了一个。

**我爱你**，德拉科如此想着，对着那个熟睡的男孩，对着他永远不会爱他的、一生的爱人。然后又觉得自己很愚蠢。但是他那他妈的愚蠢的心脏又重新跳动了起来。

当波特换了个姿势时，德拉科移开视线，将视线向侧面轻拂，垂落到枕头上。

…

**德拉科抿起嘴巴。 “在这样的冬天，你怎么能忘记戴帽子和手套？”白痴！他的，但仍然改变不了白痴的事实。**

**“我很着急，好吧！”哈利辩解说，说话时雾气扑鼻。他的脸和耳朵因寒冷泛红。哈利将双手塞进腋窝，身体瑟瑟发抖。 “我魔药课迟到了十一分钟。如果再晚的话，斯内普教授会把我的头拧下来的。”**

**“我以前有没有告诉过你，你是个如假包换的白痴，哈利？”**

**哈利翻了个白眼。 “不知道。也许，每天有十亿次？”**

**“显然，次数还不够。”**

**哈利将冰凉的手从腋下移开，将肩膀上的雪故意扫向他。**

**德拉科微微地向后晃了晃，笑了起来。然后，他叹了口气，听起来像是被占了便宜似的。 “好吧，把你的手给我。”**

**哈利哼了一声。 “你总不能一直握着我的手为我暖着，在回到公共休息室之前还有好长一段路。我只需要一直施温暖咒——”**

**“你好唠叨。” 德拉科抓住他的手，将它们推入自己外套的口袋，用戴手套的双手紧紧地抓住它们。 “好点了吗？”**

**哈利温柔地一笑。 “当然。”**

**哈利抓住机会，口袋里的手趁机搂住了德拉科的腰，将他紧贴自己的身体。 德拉科轻笑着放开一只手，用他的围巾围着哈利，将他的嘴唇贴在哈利的嘴上，将他拖入深深的吻中。**

**雪花轻轻地落在他们身上。**

...

罗恩和赫敏回来了。再次见到他们，哈利是如此惊讶和激动，以至于他几乎掉下了手上的咖啡和点心。赫敏跑过去拥抱他，咧开嘴笑。罗恩跟在她后面，虽然步伐较慢，但眼中仍然拥有与她相称的幸福。

“他们记得我了，”她小声说道，“我们做到了。”

哈利紧紧地抱着她。

罗恩和赫敏告诉了哈利一切。起初，很难说服赫敏的父母信任他们。他们坚信永远也不会忘记自己的孩子，一个女儿，即使赫敏看上去很像格兰杰太太。他们一直感到烦躁和困惑，有一种奇怪和空洞和感觉一直挥之不去。他们遗忘了某些东西，遗忘了某些事，有一些与某种气味或景象有关的记忆，他们想不起来。但即使所有这些都可以由他们育有一个女儿但忘了她存在的想法来解释，还是难以置信。

赫敏向他们展示了她的魔法，向他们展示了这有可能发生，她解释了一切，她这样做是为了保护他们。因为对于像她——一名出身于麻瓜的巫师、哈利·波特的朋友——这样的人来说，情况十分危险。有人追杀她和她的朋友。格兰杰夫妇起初很害怕，警惕，然后又变得生气，于是把他们俩都赶出了自己的家，赫敏的家。

那时他们茫然无措，所以她和罗恩暂时在一家旅馆安顿下来。他们仍然时不时地过去拜访，但是她的父母总是把他们赶出去，认为他们是疯子。如果是自己被父母多次赶走，哈利简直无法想象这种心痛。于是哈利再次拥抱了她。

然而一个半星期后，他们给她打了电话。格兰杰夫妇从赫敏的姑妈玛蒂尔达那里得到了她的电话。玛蒂尔达有一位已经从霍格沃茨毕业的女儿，正是她向赫敏的父母解释了整个情况。格兰杰夫妇更容易接受她的解释。

赫敏在她去澳大利亚之前已经向麦格教授解释了整个情况，询问是否能使用校长办公室的冥想盆。教授立刻同意了，很乐意提供帮助。时机到了，她给教授打了飞路电话，一行人出发去霍格沃茨。罗恩、赫敏和她的父母一起乘飞机旅行，罗恩最近发现了自己害怕坐飞机，只能祝他好运了，毕竟罗恩为赫敏着迷。

现在，她的父母住在附近的一个公寓里，他们将在这里度过整个夏天。

“他们爱我，”罗恩喘气，“我不敢相信……”

“很难不爱上你。”赫敏兴高采烈地大笑，然后啄吻他的嘴唇。

罗恩对她的评价和亲吻深表高兴。“对吗？我是一个彻头彻尾的绅士，所以他们当然会爱我的。”

“别那么膨胀，罗纳德。”赫敏挑逗道，“如果你要保全你的牙齿的话，你真的要全力以赴。我的父母是牙医，所以他们对如何增加这种痛苦非常在行。”

罗恩皱起眉头。“你是一个可怕的女人，赫敏·格兰杰。”

哈利笑了，摇了摇头。“当你决定爱上她时，对此求之不得，你知道的。”

罗恩痛苦地叹了口气。 “的确，不是吗？”赫敏咧嘴一笑，轻轻打他一拳。


	23. 第七章 我的最爱（2）

赫敏把哈利从病房中赶走了，让罗恩把他拖回陋居并确保他休息好，因为老实说他看起来很糟糕。考虑到马尔福的历史和对她的看法，赫敏对与马尔福共处一室并不感到十分兴奋。但她知道哈利应该有一两天属于他自己的时间，因此她愿意这样做。此外，与此同时，她可以读八年级的书。

她很早就到了圣芒戈，那里静谧而宁静，鸟儿在外面鸣叫，太阳才开始升起。

赫敏隐约觉得自己仿佛正等着狮子醒来。她盯着马尔福看了一小会儿，对方正趴着沉睡。但是她试图忽略这种感觉，并打开了变形学课本的第五章。

过了一段时间，治疗师艾琳来为马尔福做检查。当她看到赫敏在注视时，她严厉地将手指放在嘴唇上，另一只手拿着一根魔杖。赫敏立刻把线索整合到了一起，当罗尔谈到向马尔福施钻心剜骨咒时，她就联想起了庄园的事件。谁知道他们还做了什么？这一定是导致他害怕魔杖的原因。

当艾琳小心翼翼地提起他的衬衫时，赫敏关于他们还可能对马尔福做些什么的疑问得到了不容置疑的回答。

赫敏不由自主的抽气，恐惧随着血液瞬间席卷全身，然后她一瞬间停止了呼吸——不仅是因为恐惧，还因为她的抽气声使马尔福的脸抽搐，他的身体开始无意识地移动。治疗师一动不动，冷静地等待着马尔福平静下来。赫敏过意不去，但艾琳摇了摇头，暗示她没关系。

赫敏的目光回到那伤痕累累的身体上，一些伤口还尚未愈合，那里的肌肉僵硬而局促，看起来很痛苦，极度不适。还有一些粉红色的、文字样的伤疤，撕裂伤痕累累，缝隙纵横交错，赫敏甚至都不敢看。

然后，马尔福的眼睛睁开了，缓慢地眨着，有那么片刻，不知道发生了什么。马尔福看到了赫敏，他的脸出奇地平静，视线中没有冷笑。他的额头蹙起来，只有一点困惑。

直到马尔福意识到了正在发生的事情——他猛烈地震颤着，发出愤怒的哭嚎，试图推开艾琳，即使这会弄疼自己。

“我说过不许那东西靠近！”马尔福吼叫着，他的牙齿战战，他的声音颤抖着，“拿走！马上！”

艾琳失望地叹了口气，将魔杖放回袖子里。“如果你不让我使用咒语，你的康复时间将拖得更长，马尔福先生。魔药和药膏的效果不尽如人意。”

“我不在乎，那就想办法让它们有作用。” 马尔福抱怨道。然后他的眼睛再次看到了赫敏。他晃着胳膊推下衬衫，愤怒和残留的恐慌使他的呼吸很快。 “你在看什么？”

马尔福那副样子，看起来会对自己的任何方式回应都不满意，除非假装自己什么也没看见。于是赫敏也这么做了。

“没什么。”她平静地回答。

“我也这么想。” 马尔福冷冷的咆哮。赫敏知道，他以自己的身体为耻。他从来不希望任何人看到自己身体的任何部分。然后，他移开视线，预备在剩下的时间里假装她不存在。

有魔法药膏可以褪去疤痕，但是像马尔福身上那样的疤痕永远不会完全消失。永远。赫敏低头看书，对自己刚刚所见的事物感到恶心异常。不是因为马尔福的身体，而是因为任何人都可以变得如此残酷，以至于会残忍地破坏某人的身体直到如此这般，却没有任何负担。

…

“所以，是谁？”

德拉科扬起眉毛，一个疑惑的表情。

“那个唤醒你的人？”哈利解释着。

“非常精心，波特。”

哈利于是意识到马尔福可能不知道幻梦剂的治疗方法。

“嗯……看，幻梦剂的治疗方法是，任何你所爱之人的眼泪。” 哈利解释道。他耸了耸肩。 “但是本没有这样的人。至少我们不知道。只是有点好奇，我猜——”

当哈利撞上马尔福的目光时，他追随了过去，看见了马尔福脸上难以理解的表情。

“什么？”

马尔福眨眨眼，仿佛这才回神。他移开视线，似乎在努力寻找自己的声音。 “没什么。”

“你知道是谁吗？”哈利问。这是唯一可以解释这种奇怪反应的东西。 “这不关你的事，波特，”马尔福拉长声音说， “就这样吧。”

“是女孩吗？”哈利调皮地笑了。然后马尔福皱起眉头，抬起了头。 “现在，斯莱特林冰王子会牵挂谁？我想向她表示慰问，明白吗？分享一下！”

德拉科的眼睛眨了眨，冷眼一瞥。

然后，马尔福好似突然想到了一个主意，睁开双眼，他的头大喇喇地歪着，斜眼看他，显得诡计多端。他坏笑着，这使哈利感到困惑，然后马尔福完全地看向哈利。

“有没有听说过同性恋（faggot），波特？”

哈利惊讶于这个突然而又不可思议的问题，尤其是那个非常粗鲁的单词。 “是的。喜欢男人的男人。而且，你刚刚说了一个非常不客气的词。”哈利有赫敏这样的挚友，而赫敏对歧视问题非常了解并且受过良好的教育，并且同样热衷于这些问题。当他们犯了类似这样的错误时，她会毫不犹豫地将指出，并彻底地解释为什么这是错误的，直到罗恩或哈利对此愧疚难当。哈利明白她如此热衷于平等的原因，不仅是因为在人们思考平等时很明智，而且是因为她自己就面临着不平等。 “你为什么问——”

马尔福的表情带着些恶作剧似的期待，扬起了眉毛，好像他在等待哈利继续前进。

“哦，”灵光一现，哈利微微吸气，“哦，你……**你**喜欢……男人……”

马尔福再次坏笑，这令哈利更加困惑，好像马尔福刚刚取得了伟大的成就，或者赢得了成功似的。

“Okay。”

马尔福的自鸣得意的坏笑立刻蒸发不见了： “Okay？！”

“Okay，这么说，是个男孩咯？”可能是哈利不知道的马尔福的某个前恋人，之类的。

马尔福凝视着他，感到困惑和震惊。

他银色的眼睛眯起。 “你难道不应该逃跑吗？”

哈利皱眉： “逃跑？”哈利想到，可能这是一个始终如一的传承，成长于一个纯血统的纯血统家庭，他们更希望最终能延续血统。 “马尔福，成为同性恋并没有什么错。在这里这不是很普遍的事情，所以大多数人可能会发现它……不同，而且奇怪。但这并不奇怪，而且这当然不是一件坏事。这只是一件事。事情。我的意思是，就像男孩和女孩一样，但是还有……男孩和男孩，或者女孩和女孩。”他在表达上确实做得不好，难道不是吗？哈利叹了口气。马尔福看上去很茫然，就像他没预料到哈利会如此反应一样。好像他甚至都不知道有人可能会做出这样的反应。 “要是赫敏的话，可以解释地更好。”

…

**姜根...鹰头马身有翼兽的羽毛...一滴** **蝎狮** **血——**

**哈利和德拉科两人半坐着靠在床头，哈利枕着德拉科的胸膛在毛毯下打着呼噜。老实说，这对德拉科来说很分心。他真的需要阅读四年级魔药课本的这一章，明天早上德拉科要将其教授给他的学生。备课是一个非常细致而认真的过程，他不能犯任何错误，因此需要仔细阅读每一行。但他几乎无法集中注意力，就因为哈利那火热的呼吸。**

**但是，天哪，他看上去是如此的宁静和美丽，他的手臂是如此该死的又温暖又柔软，FUCK，德拉科的心怎么能平静下来。**

**德拉科轻轻按摩哈利的头，手指穿过他的黑发。他倍感煎熬地叹了口气，怒气冲冲，但是却发现他的心脏因为幸福而饱胀得几乎破裂。他把这本书放在床头柜上，亲吻了哈利的头顶，抱着他的腰将他拉得更近。吵闹的混蛋。**


	24. 第七章 我的最爱（3）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大块的加粗部分为梦境内容

两个星期后，马尔福的病情逐渐好转。他可以移动了，即使移动范围仍被限制在床上，也不足以改变他的位置。相较于他被带到这里的第一天、一个月前和一个星期前，他的体重在持续增加，但是艾琳说他的进步仍然非常缓慢，因为德拉科不让她使用魔杖。如果她可以更规律、更一致地使用咒语，那么三个星期内马尔福就可以出院。如果不能用咒语，那么以这种速度，可能要花几个月的时间。

哈利试图向马尔福解释这一点，马尔福仍然坚持而顽固，不让任何魔杖靠近他。

高尔和诺特来探望过，但是马尔福几乎不在乎他们在不在，所以最终高尔的探访时间变得越来越短。诺特仍在尽力而为，但是他大部分时间都很忙，因为他在魔法商店、书店和小酒馆同时打三份工。

随着马尔福的身体状况变得越来越好，他也变得更加浑身是刺、脏话连篇，他在摆脱哈利方面加倍努力。哈利一直不明白背后的原因，除非马尔福只是单纯地不喜欢哈利。但是，比起独自一人，哈利在难道不是更好吗？总比什么都没有好吧？哈利该死的坐在那里，呆了几个小时，直到他的屁股麻木为止，但哈利甚至都不指望在马尔福脑袋里有一点感激之情，毕竟马尔福本人已经明确表示他不希望哈利在。哈雷开始感到非常烦躁和厌倦。

最终，哈利的情绪积累到临界点，如同沸水一般开始溢出。哈利花费了自己的该死的所有时间，试图在马尔福和他所爱的人之间努力平衡时间，他感到恼火和沮丧，因为马尔福真的开始变成眼中钉喉中刺，简直就像他们重新回到了学校一样——马尔福侮辱他的朋友（**滚蛋，波特，带着你浓密头发的丑女和黄鼬傻瓜一起滚！我已经厌倦了看到他们像小斗牛犬一样在你身边徘徊**），甚至提起了哈利过时的恐惧（**你看起来像狗屎一样，就像刚刚得到了摄魂怪的吻。感觉不错吧？你用舌头了，波特？**），导致哈利在生理、心理和情感上都变得更敏感了。

然后有一天，就像一根粗的橡皮筋一直在朝着断裂点延伸了很长时间后，最终崩断了一样，哈利发现自己的视力在边缘变灰了，他试图找回控制，但头疼得要命。

“你他妈的到底会不会改变？”哈利大喊大叫，从头到脚都颤抖得厉害，以至于椅子大声地翻倒。马尔福猛烈地缩了一下身子，但是暴怒中的哈利根本没有注意到。 “我的朋友们，你如此随意地侮辱他们，是他们冒着生命危险，要把你这可怜的混蛋从他们囚禁你的那个血腥的地窖中解救出来！本想经历这一切之后，你会学到一些人性，但是你没有！你和你往常一样，仍是一个自大，自私，自作多情的混蛋！现在我明白了，这就是你永远会保持的状态！”

马尔福始终保持沉默。此后他也同样保持沉默。他那双凹陷的眼睛一直停留在那张破裂的天花板上。房间里唯一的声音是哈利刺耳而愤怒的呼吸，当沉默进一步威胁到他的控制力时，哈利大步流星地走出房间，只留下匆忙的脚步声。

…

马尔福面对着墙，背对着哈利，所以哈利不知道他是否又陷入了沉睡，还是正在睡觉，还是在无视自己。

哈利想了很多，他开始怀疑，当马尔福清楚地表明他不想让哈利在身边时，自己留下是否是个错误。哈利把这归罪于马尔福的受伤，马尔福因此而将所有人推开，马尔福不喜欢他，但他身边仍然需要一个人，不是吗？

哈利只是出于好心，但是他开始突然不确定了。

马尔福讨厌他。他不需要哈利的任何东西，而且，哈利也无法做任何能帮助他的事情，或者让他感到安全，或者变得不那么孤单，或者任何事情。哈利永远无法满足马尔福对家人或朋友的需要，而且他也没有对此付出努力，只是想让马尔福身边有人陪伴。哈利现在意识到了，哈利陪着他和没有人陪着马尔福或许没什么区别。也许更糟。

哈利站在椅子旁边，手握住椅子的后背，不安分地移动脚上的重心。

“我不知道你是否在听，马尔福。我会告诉您的朋友，诺特或高尔，过来陪你，不管怎样。如果你想知道的话，就是这样。但我想你不会，但是他们还是会告诉你的。”哈利深深地吸了一口气，然后呼出。“我本以为我在帮忙。我只想……我只想让你有人陪伴。我不知道。我所知道的是，你经历了足够的苦难，使你终生难以摆脱，如果我在这里，只是……使情况变得更糟，那么对我来说，最好是我根本不在这里。”

哈利停顿了一下，看着马尔福瘦弱无力的后背，耳朵警觉着，倾听马尔福可能会做出的任何反应。没有。哈利慢慢点了一次头，表示理解。没关系，他想。没关系。他只希望自己没有这样浪费自己和马尔福的时间。

“再见，马尔福。”

…

**“有时候，我只是想知道，” 德拉科安静地喃喃道， “是不是你更喜欢你的其他朋友。”**

**他们已经成为朋友八个月了。夏天就快到了，大约一个星期后。尽管哈利从未做过任何让他怀疑哈利是否想要与德拉科成为朋友的事情——实际上哈利想要和德拉科做朋友就像德拉科想要哈利一样——但德拉科有时还是会感到疑惑。哈利与格兰芬多的朋友之间的共同点要比与德拉科的共同点多得多，如果，如果那意味着他最终将厌倦德拉科，不想再花时间与他在一起，最终离开他怎么办？**

**德拉科试探性地表达了同样的意思，皱着眉头凝视着他的手。**

**“我可以告诉你一个秘密吗？”哈利问。他环顾四周，看上去有些戏剧性。不过如果德拉科自己这么说的话，而哈利会告诉他，他才是戏剧的那个，哈哈。**

**“嗯。” 德拉科好奇地眯起眼睛。**

**哈利低声叹口气。 “我爱我所有的朋友。真的。虽然只有几个月，但我现在像家人一样爱他们。罗恩和赫敏，弗雷德和乔治。纳威，迪恩和西莫。”他靠向德拉科，更近一点，“我也爱你。” 德拉科的心脏狂跳，仿佛他一脚踏空，快要坠落了。德拉科伸直了身，渴望听到接下来的话。“但是我想，我爱你的方式不同。”**

**德拉科不知道这意味着什么，也不该如何反应。“不同？”他重复道，脸上充满困惑和警惕。 “怎么不同？”**

**“我不知道。”哈利轻声说，“但是比起其他人，我更喜欢让你发笑。这感觉也不错，但是...不同。而且我喜欢你的眼睛的颜色。还有你的头发。而且我喜欢你的声音。然后我尝试想着其他人的眼睛、头发和声音，但我并不真正在乎他们的眼睛。我想和你在一起，我的意思是，我也想和他们在一起，我很喜欢和他们在一起，但我总是想和你在一起。”**

**德拉科微笑着，唇角微微翘起一个弧度。他心如擂鼓，仿佛心脏在他的胸膛里胀大，又变得柔软一样。**

**“那是什么意思，哈利？” 德拉科问，只是想听听更多，更多哈利说的话。**

**哈利耸耸肩，抿着嘴巴沉思。**

**“我认为……我认为这意味着你是我的最爱，”哈利说。他带着淡淡的微笑看着德拉科。“如果你是我的最爱，那我永远不会离开你，对吗？”**

**德拉科嘴唇上的笑容变得更大了，露出了笑容。“你也是我的最爱。”**


	25. 第八章 我的确回来了（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第八章警告：受伤、惊恐的描述；  
加粗部分是梦中世界；

“我离开了。”哈利对罗恩和赫敏说，“我告诉过你们，马尔福正在变得非常，呃……烦躁，我猜。充满敌意。我只是想，你们知道的……我正在使事情变得更糟，不是吗？所以我应该离开，不再阻碍他。”

“你没让事情变得更糟，哈利！”罗恩感到愤怒，为哈利辩护道，“马尔福是个忘恩负义的人，不是吗？他该死的根本不会有所谓仁慈和同情心，即使把他屁/股/打得通红，那个混蛋也对此毫无概念！”

“没关系，罗恩。”哈利安抚道，“冷静点。都结束了。”

“多么浪费时间和精力！”罗恩攥紧了拳头，“我们就不应当管他！他大可以在痛苦中独自流连忘返！早知如此，就应该在把他带到圣芒戈后就离开。”

赫敏一直保持安静，若有所思。哈利好奇她在想什么。

“罗纳德·韦斯莱！”从楼下传来莫莉的大喊。

“哦，bloody Hell! 我忘了该轮到我洗碗了！”罗恩抱怨道，“老实说，赫敏，到今年年底，我们就单独搬出去住。你在听吗？”

赫敏眯起眼睛。“说实话，你真的觉得出去住以后你就不用再洗碗了吗？”

“不，”罗恩在她的怒视之下微微颤抖，“但是，我总不会负责一家八口之家的洗碗工作。查理从不会扔掉盘子里的剩菜。”他耸耸肩，“挺讨厌。”

哈利向他投来同情的表情。“如果我愿意的话，我会帮忙的。”

罗恩皱着眉头。“谢了哥们。”哈利向他撇嘴一笑。

罗恩冲到楼下，脚步声有节奏地沿着楼梯落下。

哈利仰望赫敏，赫敏又恢复了思绪。“你在想什么？”

赫敏嘟囔道，“哦...就是。嗯，马尔福。”

“他的什么？”

赫敏对上了他的眼睛。她叹了口气，在对面的床上——也就是罗恩睡觉的那张——略微向前挪动了一下。 “如果你不想的话，我不会鼓励你回去的，哈利。由于他的不合作，最近几周你一直很生气。”她停下来，嘴唇在思考和沉思中略微扭曲，也许是在犹豫是否应该开口。“但是……我的第六感？他的举止可能像个混蛋，但我认为他需要你。他需要你，远远超出了他允许你靠近的程度。”

哈利好奇地抬起了眉毛。“你为什么这么说？”

“你没注意到吗？”赫敏直接地问。

哈利显然没有。因为他不知道她在说什么。她能从哈利脸上的表情分辨出来。

“除了你以外，他不和任何人说话。他从不与护士、治疗师艾琳或我说话——”

“他所说的就是让我滚开。”哈利困惑地说道，“所以他只是**特别**讨厌我。为什么——”

“哈利。”赫敏摇了摇头，“他甚至不和他的**朋友**说话。他的**发小**。这有点奇怪，你不觉得吗？”

“在这么多人中间，他为什么偏偏需要我？特别是，为什么不选他的朋友反而选我？”但是哈利不能否认这很奇怪——成为马尔福的社交态度的唯一例外。

“我不知道。”赫敏耸耸肩，“如果你想弄清楚，这取决于你。”

一直以来，哈利都发现**很难不去**探求生活中的奥秘，对此，老实说，他很感兴趣。但是首先，他需要确认。并且他知道该怎么做。

…

“马尔福，”哈利大步走进医院，关上了身后的门，说道。

马尔福侧身看着他。“你不是要离开吗？”

有那么一瞬间，哈利好奇他是当时听到了，还是在昨天从诺特那里知道的。

“我改变主意了。”

“太好了。”马尔福讽刺地说。

哈利沉默了一会，只是仔细检查了马尔福和他的肢体语言。马尔福的面部表情僵硬，但显然已经绷紧了。

“我想，你满脑子都是狗屎，马尔福。”哈利轻声说，“没有人能在无需他人的情况下独自经历那么多。”

“那么，我就是你要找的奇迹。因为我不需要！”马尔福咆哮道，“我当然不需要你们任何人，波特。用你那蠢笨的大脑袋理解一下。”

“我是最先找到你的人，”哈利说。他大声地呼吸，知道这要么会传达信息，要么会使马尔福更加生气。“我是那个带你离开那个地窖的人，我是那个必须听治疗师描述那些人对你所做的全部事情的人，我是那个你第一眼看到的人，除了护士和治疗师艾琳之外。只有当你看到**我**时，你才平静下来。”马尔福的下巴因愤怒和羞耻而紧绷，也许是因为他知道了哈利清楚地注意到了一切。“我是那个不得不告诉你有关你家人的事情的人。”

“以及？”那干脆激怒他好了。“我不是你的该死的慈善案例，波特。去对别的想要的人释放你愚蠢的救世主情怀。”

哈利简直想用头撞墙。Fuck，这个顽固的混蛋真是太顽固了。“不，”哈利的嗓音粗粝，“Bloody hell，马尔福，你他妈的不明白吗？我知道，我们不算是朋友，但是现在，我们之间的联系远不止童年时代的针锋相对。”哈利吸气，呼气，让沮丧和烦恼随呼吸消逝在空气里。“这就是我在这里的原因。我要**留下来**。”

他认为，如果赫敏在某种程度上是对的，那么让马尔福完全不知道哈利重新回来的意图将是极其残酷的。哈利有些腹黑地认为，这恰恰是这个混蛋应得的。但，不。哈利要让他知道，然后他要让马尔福在孤独和痛苦中煎熬，直到马尔福意识到孤独一人是多么可怕。然后哈利再回来，希望马尔福能找到他身上潜藏的素养，从此对哈利变得更加文明，接受哈利的陪伴，直到马尔福康复为止。

“但是，直到你用你那蠢笨的大脑袋完全理解，马尔福，”哈利继续说道，“在此之前我不会挡你的路。当你需要我时，我会过来。”

哈利转身走了出去，马尔福什么也没说。

...

**“我必须起床，”德拉科喃喃地说，用自己的嘴唇摩擦着对方温暖的嘴唇。一具温暖的身体正压在自己的身体上。**

**哈利轻轻地抚摸着他的脸，低下头将鼻子压在德拉科脸颊上。哈利没有戴眼镜。“但是，你真的想起床吗？”他在对德拉科微笑。**

**“我总是告诉我的学生要准时，你知道的，” 德拉科试图坚持。不是非常坚持，但是非常非常呼吸急促，几乎喘不过气。当哈利的嘴巴张开，垂/吻/在脖子上时，呼吸变得很困难。德拉科仰起头，露出了更多的肌肤，这似乎是下意识的。“嗯……_如果_我迟到了，我将失去惩罚他们留堂的一切权利——即使迟到了不到一秒钟。”**

**“对于。”吻。 “他们。”吻。 “不错。”**

**“对我不是，因为我的确喜欢——”德拉科吞咽，以重新获得声音，试图咧嘴笑，但整个身体被巨大的愉悦感充斥，从头到脚，迫使他的脸扭曲。哈利的手顺着德拉科的腰游走，德拉科在他身/下/不停扭动。“喜欢惩罚他们留堂。非常。”他抓住哈利的肩膀，打算把他推开。当哈利吮吸他锁骨的皮肤时，德拉科最终喘着粗气将哈利拉近。“Fuck，哈利……Fuck……Fuck you!”**

**哈利贴在他的脖颈边大笑。“来吧，请务必。”**

…

没有波特，德拉科独自一人，只能与自己相伴。不幸的是，他不太喜欢自己。

没有波特，没有波特试图来与他交谈，德拉科只能和自己的思想交谈。而这些天，关注于自己的思想并不明智。

在过去的两天里，他一直游走在真实世界边缘，不断出出进进，不是因为睡觉，哦，不。自从波特离开后，他一直无法入睡，因为他闭上眼睛之前看到的最后一个画面是一个空荡荡的房间；黑暗中，他听到的最后一件事是无边的沉默，而不是波特的嘟囔声或者喋喋不休的声音——取决于他的精力充沛程度。

没有波特，他发现他的病房太像那个地窖了。

因此，现在大部分时间里德拉科会想到那些冰冷而粗糙的手。那些会尽一切可能将他撕裂的手，他的骨头折断的声音，自己的尖叫声和无边的**痛苦**，如此痛苦以至于他可能会溺亡在里面，永不能再次呼吸。还有那些魔杖，每次轻弹都使身体中的每条神经如火一样灼热，关节在尖叫，附着在骨头上的肌肉也在尖叫，他一直在尖叫——直到失去声音，未成形的词句在他的嗓子里猛烈地撕扯。那些暴虐地刻在他身上的文字，令人盲目，伴随着企图让身体停止疼痛的无用尝试。现在，他的脊骨已经不一样了。刺痛，文字，可怕的文字被刻在他的皮肤上，一遍又一遍，从魔杖上伸出锋利的尖刀，直到他把刚刚入腹的少量食物都尽数呕吐在地板上。


	26. 第八章 我的确回来了（2）

**“我告诉过你几次，德拉科？”父亲冷冷地拖着长腔说道，“我在书房的时候不要打扰我。”**

**德拉科吞咽着。他知道父亲因为自己再次屈居于那头发浓密的麻种巫师之下而不满意。赫敏·格兰杰。连续第二年了。但德拉科希望他能早日赢得父亲的宠爱，至少目前是这样。**

**“我，我知道，父亲，” 德拉科说道，露出一个紧张的、安抚性的微笑，“我来找您，是因为一件很重要的事。母亲提起您正在找一张羊皮纸，有关魔法部的——”**

**“我不再需要它了，”卢修斯刺耳地说，“那是两天前的事了。今天早上我已经收到了副本，德拉科。”**

**“哦，”德拉科弱弱地说，“好吧。但我找到了……”他笨拙地低头，瞥了下手中的羊皮纸。**

**“出去，”卢修斯的声音乏味而恼火。德拉科在那儿站了片刻，觉得自己至少应该为打扰他父亲而道歉。父亲的吼叫声破除了他的困境。“我说出去，现在！”**

**“是的，父亲。” 德拉科仓促地说。他转身走开，关好身后的书房门。他眨了眨眼睛，视线有些模糊了，他将此归咎于疲倦。他花了好几个小时和家庭小精灵们一起寻找这张羊皮纸，疲惫是很自然的事，德拉科想。他只是现在很累了，仅此而已。**

…

德拉科凝视着平整的天花板，纷繁错杂的想法和图像在那粉刷的油漆上播放。他用力地吞咽。他父亲那张冷酷的面孔一直困扰着他。德拉科永远不能见他，不能碰他，不能跟他说话，或者向他解释并纠正他的想法——这些挥之不去。

德拉科想象着自己站在父亲面前。但实际上，卢修斯几乎再也无法忍受德拉科的目光了。德拉科想象着说出自己一直想说的那些话，而父亲则平静地听着他说的每句话，就像梦中一样。

**我很抱歉，我让家族蒙羞。**

**我不知道如何阻止他们。我想阻止。我非常想。但是我做不到。**

**我不知道该怎么办。**

**我本应该战斗的。**

**我本应该再挣扎多一点。但是我好害怕。对不起。**

**对不起，在你去世的时候，因为我，你没能带着对自己独生子的骄傲逝去。**

**对不起，在你活着的时候，我没能让你感到满意。我已经很努力了。对不起，我还不够好。**

**如果您对我的了解更多，我想您甚至会更讨厌我。**

**希望您去世的时候，没有因我感到羞耻。**

在德拉科的脑海中，父亲对他微笑，拍拍他的肩膀。在他的脑海中，他的父亲下意识地摇了摇头，就像他不明这些顾虑为何会发生一样，并说：“你是我的儿子，德拉科。我唯一的男孩。世界上没有什么东西可以使我因你而感到羞耻。”

…

**德拉科咯咯笑，用黑色斗篷遮住了自己。**

**“德拉科。”西弗勒斯轻柔地叹了口气，不得不低下一点，摆出一个尴尬的姿势，以适应男孩对斗篷的拉扯。“斗篷不是用来玩的，亲爱的小朋友。”**

**“我看上去超——吓人，不是吗，西弗？就像你一样吓人。” 德拉科咧开一个大大的笑容。 他披上斗篷，将它们拉到脸的两侧，在脖子上裹紧。“崩！”**

**西弗勒斯摇了摇头，嘴唇不知不觉地翘了起来。**

**“他们觉得你很恐怖。”德拉科注意到了他那不起眼的笑容，把自己的小脸埋在对方身体里，抓住斗篷内的衬衫。“但是我知道你并不恐怖，西弗。”**

**西弗勒斯用胳膊环住他的背，轻轻拍打他的小肩膀。“只有对你是这样，小龙。”**

**…**

他无法停止对西弗勒斯的思念，西弗勒斯给了他那场梦，所以他不感受带现实的痛苦。但现在，德拉科脑海中留下了一些从未发生过的虚假记忆和图像，但这些记忆和图像却与其他一切真实的东西一样真实，那是一个充满爱与欢乐的美丽生活，是德拉科醒来后，意识到了永不可能发生的东西。

他无法停止思考西弗勒斯是如何死去。黑魔王不知道他的双重间谍身份（波特告诉他的，他以为德拉科没有在听），也不知道他对光明一方的秘密支持。西弗勒斯一直与邓布利多教授一起并肩战斗，但没有人知道他的勇敢和英雄气概，直到最后一刻，所有人都相信他是叛徒和杀人犯。但对黑魔王来说，在黑魔王的心目中，他是他最忠诚、最有能力的追随者，他完成了黑魔王指派的每一项任务，是服务他多年的仆人。

但黑魔王杀了他。他冷血地杀了他，让他那条巨大的宠物蛇盘踞在他的喉咙上，然后**杀了他**。他杀了他，不是因为背叛，不是因为他的不忠，而是不顾他对自己的信仰，无情地杀了他，只是为了老魔杖。

西弗勒斯，那个辅导德拉科魔药的人。他整个夏天都在辅导他，这样德拉科才能出类拔萃，也许有一件事能让他父亲感到骄傲。西弗勒斯，那个平静地听着他孩子气的咆哮和发泄的人，从没有失去过耐心，尽管父亲有时缺乏；西弗勒斯，小时候帮忙照顾他，在他害怕的时候、假装变身为可怕怪物的时候让他藏在斗篷里的人；西弗勒斯，那个为了德拉科贬低假穆迪教授的人——因为那次白鼬事故在德拉科身上留下了几处瘀伤。

西弗勒斯，那个一有机会就来看望德拉科的人。他在肮脏黑暗的地窖里抱着自己，直到德拉科睡着，直到他花光了探访的时间。

西弗勒斯，那个已经死去的人。德拉科的一部分心和灵魂也随之死去了。德拉科的世界原已经如此空旷（在那里很少能有他人的位置），西弗勒斯离开了，他在德拉科的世界里留下了一个巨大的空洞，再也填补不上了。

...

**“嫁给我吧。”**

**这是一个安静的时刻，房间里充满了黄色的晨光。德拉科坐在靠窗的扶手椅上，手里拿着一本书，另一只手的手指缠绕在杯子的把手上。他的腿伸到胸前，脚后跟放在垫子边上。**

**哈利已经醒了，德拉科不知道他醒了多久。他之前躺在床上，光.裸.的胸膛裹在被子里，沐浴在温暖的晨光中，一双温柔的绿色眼睛和德拉科自己的银色眼睛相遇。德拉科不知道自己是否听错了。**

**德拉科眨眼。他把杯子和书放在旁边的桌子上，慢慢地站起来，怀疑地微微摇头，朝他挪了一步。“哈利——”**

**“嫁给我吧，”哈利重复道，还保持着睡觉的姿势，十分平静。哈利证实了他没有听错。**

**一时间，德拉科站在原地一动不动。**

**然后他的嘴闪现出一个小小的，无助的，摇摇晃晃的微笑，他的喉咙在燃烧。“好吧。”**

**哈利眨了眨眼，好像很惊讶，好像他还不知道答案永远不可能是别的似的。“好吧？”**

**德拉科笑了，一个大大的笑容。他跨过最后一段距离，单膝扑通一声扑在床上，捧住哈利的脸，说：“是的，你这个笨蛋。好吧。”**

**哈利也笑了，这导致很难吻他，因为他不停地笑，德拉科也不停地笑，他们的牙齿和鼻子也不停地磕碰在一起。但这并不能阻止他们中的任何一个，他们太迷失在爱和快乐中，没有多余的精力在意。**


	27. 第八章 我的确回来了（3）

他担心他的母亲。他想念他的母亲。他为西弗勒斯的命运而愤怒。他哀悼西弗勒斯的去世。他哀悼他父亲的死。他重温和哀悼一个永远不会发生的充满爱和欢乐的生活。他甚至想到，如果他完全迷失在梦中，再也不回来会不会更好。他回忆起在地窖里的几个月，那感觉是如此漫长，长就像一生。他思考着自己想对父亲说的话。然而他永远不会再有机会对父亲说了，德拉科无比悲痛。

他想念哈利。

他想念波特。

德拉科时时刻刻都在想这些事情，没有特别的顺序，也决不会停止——不管他多么努力地想让自己的头脑放空。

他看着那梦中完美的生活再一次在灰色的墙壁上上演，在他的脑海里，那场大梦，他多么希望自己死在梦中。他活了七十四岁。他会多活几年，然后他会在梦中死去，现实中的自己也会随之死去。但哈利会陪着他，他会在幸福中慢慢老去，有一头华发。不是一个人。从不孤单。

在梦中，他的母亲生活得幸福，快乐，无忧无虑，对德拉科毫不担心，免遭于邪恶带给她家庭的创伤。她面带微笑地故去了。

在那里，他有一个以自己为傲的父亲。当父亲去世时，他满怀着对德拉科的爱和自豪，在他的心里，在他的眼睛里，在他的遗言里。没有羞耻，厌恶和失望。

在那里，西弗勒斯活得很长，比他现在过得更好，他没有在德拉科这么年轻的时候就死去——现在德拉科只和他一起度过了不到四分之一的生命。在那里，没有任何折磨、痛苦和堕落。没有黑魔王、食死徒和黑暗。

在那里，他拥有哈利，拥有一切。他有爱，有欢笑，有快乐，他在这里想要的一切。哈利那双绿色的眼睛闪烁着光芒，温柔而充满爱意，他的亲吻，他环绕着他的双臂。只展示给他一个人的静静的微笑，他随意插在自己头发上的双手，他握着自己的双手，他不知从何处把德拉科拉起舞蹈的双手。

...

德拉科知道自己快疯了。他的头脑正在腐烂，由于陷入不断的回忆而疼痛不已；他的心也腐烂，由于不断的感觉而疼痛不已；他的肺疼痛和僵硬，由于不断的哭泣仿佛溺亡在水中。

又开始了。已经是本周第四次了。当恐慌渗入他的身体和胸部，德拉科忘记了如何呼吸，直到他由于渴望氧气而急促地喘气。现在他开始哭泣了，但他忘记了如何呼吸，只是急促而不得章法地喘气，所以他几乎不能呼吸，只能抽泣，直到抽泣也因缺乏空气而变得无声无息。他蜷缩在床上，艰难地将沉重的、不合作、颤抖的胳膊和腿拽进胸膛，仿佛他可以保护自己不受周围逐渐压迫的壁垒的伤害，又仿佛他可以放松内心，直到他能再次呼吸。

但德拉科的脑子又在尖叫。他的身体也在尖叫。他觉得自己可能也在尖叫，也可能是在试图尖叫，但没有发出声，因为他已经没有空气了。他的肩膀和手臂颤抖得像地震一般，然后他把胳膊从胸口扔出来，不客气地把它们扔到头上，不协调的胳膊肘碰在一起，仿佛也在哭嚎。他的心怦怦直跳，好像要从胸骨跳出来似的。德拉科觉得自己的身体里可能在流血。他可能快死了。

德拉科不知道为什么自己那么天真地认为能做到。一个人待在这里。没有波特。而波特是唯一能让他保持清醒的人，他那搞怪的微笑，他那令人安心的微笑，他那试图交谈的尝试，他的玩笑，他那没完没了的喋喋不休，使德拉科无法自拔。甚至波特只是静静地坐了几个小时，只是知道他那安静而舒适的存在，他/妈/的**看到**他——都能让德拉科的内心变得平静、有安全感。只有这时候德拉科才感觉到：**没事了，一切都很好，**因为波特，在他的另一个人生中，意味着温柔的吻、狂野的舞蹈和放肆的笑声。

德拉科一直都明白，自己内心深处的某个地方一直都明白，波特是他还没有崩溃的唯一原因。但德拉科本认为…他认为他可以做到。自己一个人做到。最好是他自己单独做到。波特的陪伴只意味着虚假的希望、对永远不属于德拉科的东西的渴望、以及伤害。一辈子的伤害。

现在，他一个人了。这里黑暗，寂静，空虚，他不能呼吸，**见鬼的**不能呼吸，即使他拼命努力地想把空气慢慢地深深地吸进肺里。德拉科搞砸了那么事，说了那么多他不该说的话，除了忘恩负义什么都不是。如果哈利改变主意了怎么办？如果他再也不回来了，因为他累了，他放弃了—— 德拉科突然再也没有办法正常呼吸了——

“马尔福？”

...

哈利认为德拉科听不到自己的声音。当德拉科终于吸入空气后，病房中满是他颤抖和喘息的抽泣声，而随着空气耗尽，所有的声音又消失了。哈利向前走了一步，又一步，然后逐渐变为疾走，冲到马尔福面前，无助地把手放在他的肩膀上，然后摸索着轻轻地把他的胳膊从他的头上拽下来，喃喃地说：**没事的。没关系了**。哈利希望马尔福能看到自己，也许这样他会冷静下来，就像马尔福醒来的那天一样。当哈利意识到这可能是一个多么大的错误时，他试图松开自己的手，而德拉科却伸出双手去抓哈利的衬衫，拳头紧握着，仍然蜷缩在他身边，仍然因恐惧和痛苦而哽咽，仍然在哭泣。

“对不起。别——”德拉科在因为哭泣而湿透的裤子之间哀嚎，他的声音颤抖、哽咽而绝望。“别丢下我——”

“好了，没关系。我在这里，我不会离开——”

哈利感到尴尬和无助，房间里充满了沉重的悲伤和恐惧。他没想到会这么糟，愧疚感像石头一样落在胸口。哈利绝望地想表明他说的话是真的，想办法让那些痛苦万分的、惊慌失措的哭声和恳求安静下来，但是哈利根本找不到合适的词句，语言根本毫无用处。于是他抓住瘦弱的男孩的背，他们俩一起拉到床上。马尔福拖着四肢，盲目地抓着自己的躯干，但他不再说话了，只是无声地埋在哈利的胸口大哭，泪水从温暖的皮肤里渗了出来。

在一个奇怪的，歇斯底里的想法突然出现在哈利的脑海中，他现在基本上是在拥抱一个男孩。而且不仅仅是一个普通男孩，而是拥抱见鬼的**德拉科·马尔福**，这是他可能想到过的最奇怪的句子。如果一年前任何一个人告诉哈利——你会抱着德拉科·马尔福——他会毫不犹豫地给出一个“**你他妈刚刚嘴里吐出来些什么鬼话？**”的表情，但现在，看，现在，就是这样。

哈利抱着那个男孩，一动不动，一言不发，好像担心如果他再动一动或说话，会让他们俩都想起，让马尔福想起现在发生的事情是多么奇怪。他们两个甚至连朋友都不是，而且哈利和德拉科都从未以这种方式抱过别人。

虽然这很奇怪，但并没有想象中那么不舒服，哈利想着。本可能感觉更糟的。本应该感觉更糟的。他本应该觉得这感觉更糟。但马尔福出人意料的温暖和柔软，完全不是他表现出来的那种冰冷和石头般硬邦邦的样子。

现在，哈利并没有把德拉科看作是多年前那个讨厌他、对他冷嘲热讽的苍白的、尖锐的男孩，而是一个在他还没长大之前、没能理解其中隐藏着什么之前就被扔进黑暗世界的男孩（有点像哈利，也许）。是个现在瘦骨嶙峋，疲惫的双眼陷进眼窝的男孩。是目睹和经历了生命中任何人都不应该目睹和经历的东西的男孩。是在他母亲怀里时，看起来比实际小得多的男孩；是父亲总是关心别的事情胜过他自己的男孩；是有一天醒来后发现，他失去了几乎所有他曾经爱过的人的男孩。


	28. 第八章 我的确回来了（4）

那天晚上，德拉科还没做好让哈利离开的准备；一个星期后，德拉科就尴尬地发现了自己下意识地在哈利滑下床之前紧紧拽住了他的袖子。然后，他累得连话都说不出来了，很快就睡着了，手指上力度松了，但一直没有松手。

波特原本一定是想整晚坐在德拉科旁边，靠着床头板，一开始肯定是一个尴尬而不舒服的睡眠。然而，半夜，他一定滑下来重新躺下了，因为德拉科好像还不够丢脸似的，第二天早上，他又发现自己被波特裹得严严实实，然后他试图尽他残废的身体所允许的一切可能挣脱开，不幸的是，这引起了一阵推搡，波特醒了过来，然后他摇摇晃晃地爬起来，坐在那里，眼睛还闭着，头耷拉在脖子上，眼镜歪着，头发乱蓬蓬的，看上去很傻，而且——

德拉科这次把责任归咎于波特。永远是圣人，对自己太好了。大多数正常人不会费心在病床上和儿时的仇敌共度一整晚，然而，波特……该死的波特…

但是梅林，他是温暖和美丽的。

德拉科意识到了波特现在有了可以用来对付他的东西，这是一个非常令人恼火的事实。这是一种原始的、不受约束的东西，如果哈利决定充分利用它，德拉科绝不会逃出他的手心的。

“你为什么一直把我推开？”波特问。他在之前的某时回了一次陋居，回来的时候脸更清爽了，衣服也换了。

“这不可避免，我只是在加快这件事情。”**如果我假装这是我的选择的话，就不会那么痛了。**德拉科现在明白自己错了，因为不管怎样都会痛得要命。这是不可能的。“你不会在这里待太久的。”

但他没有说这些。他不能说这些。

“那你就……”波特耸耸肩，“你就这样自己决定了？”

“这不是很明显吗？”

波特没有理由和像他这样的人呆在一起。毕竟，他曾经是一个食死徒和儿时的仇敌，这个仇敌除了让哈利和他的朋友们痛苦之外什么也没做。

“是吗？”波特的眉毛弓起来，作为回应。

德拉科耸耸肩。

“好吧……”波特费劲地找话说，“我的意思是，你错了，不过还好。”他停顿了一下。“老实说，我一直没搞明白。第一天你对我还不错，**后来**，你突然就因为什么东西对我生气了。”

“我刚知道我几乎没有家人了，波特……我的家人都死了，被捕了，我只有你。但是你一点也不在乎我。”

波特皱起额头。“我真的很在乎，马尔福。这就是我来这里的原因，不是吗？”

德拉科嘲弄道：“是吗？”

在德拉科回来的那天，他是这么说的。**我欠你妈妈的**。就好像只是为了还清人情，就像否则波特不会为此烦恼一样。如果德拉科理性一点，他完全没有权利责怪哈利，就因为哈利没有按照德拉科的意愿去关心自己。在所有这一切之后。但他确实对哈利生气了。

**你不像梦中那样爱我。**

德拉科轻声说：“如果可以的话，你早就不管我死活了。”他不妨跟哈利直说，让他知道，自己很清楚波特要走是多么容易的事。

接下来的沉默似乎是一种肯定。**说出你心声了吧，**波特。

只是德拉科一点也不得意。

“所以，我冒着天大的危险来救你……”波特难以置信自己刚刚听到了什么，“因为我才不管你是生是死。”

“我们两个在这里的唯一原因是因为我母亲。”

哈利眯着眼：“我是说…对。没有她我们都会死的。”

德拉科嗤一声。波特也笑了笑。

“老实告诉我，波特，”德拉科说，专注地看着他，“如果你不感激我母亲，你会不会费心来找我？”

波特盯着他，眉间形成一条线。

“不，你不会的。”德拉科替他回答，“如果你发现你儿时的死对头，一个食死徒被折磨致死，那根本不是什么悲剧。所以别再假装了。”

“那不是真的，”波特轻声说。他摇摇头。“那天在庄园…当你请求我帮你…我当时，当场，就决定要救你。我知道那时我做不到。我从来没打算丢下你，我很抱歉——”

“你和你的朋友在自救。这点，我不怨恨你。”自我保护是很典型的斯莱特林特质，这一点在德拉科身上根深蒂固。他几乎不能因此责怪其他人。即使当时很痛，德拉科现在知道，无论如何，他当时只会成为一个拖累。因为救自己把波特他们也拖下水也没什么意义。“我只是怨恨你可能再也不会回来了。”

“我确实回来了。”

“对。”


	29. 第九章 Ostendam Astronomia （1）

“波特？”

波特哼了一声作为回应，他正看着那个麻瓜娱乐盒——他们称之为电视，德拉科仍然不能完全理解它的工作原理。现在，电视里面有一些人在互相交谈。随着说话人的变化，图像也随之不断地改变方向，以显示不同说话人的脸。他一直想问波特这件事，但他仍然觉得不自在——自己对麻瓜的东西表现出任何好奇。德拉科仍然没有完全放开刻在骨子里的羞耻感，对麻瓜物品有任何正向的感觉，很奇怪。

不过，现在，他有一个完全不同的问题，已经困扰了他一段时间。

“你为什么叫魔法部长go fuck himself？”

波特僵了。他脸上越来越难看的表情简直是无价之宝。

“你听说了？”波特看着他问道。

“我能听到。”德拉科耸耸肩。

“是吗？”波特挺直了身子，看上去有点僵硬。“能听到你周围所有人的话？”

德拉科知道，他离开了原来身边的一切，波特说了一些并不指望德拉科能听到的话。波特向他倾诉只是因为波特认为他听不到，关于战争、死亡和悲伤，邓布利多、天狼星、弗雷德和多比，甚至在深爱的家人和朋友中间，波特有时也会感到孤独。德拉科想知道，一个人只能和听不到的人、一个在清醒状态下波特永远不会信任的人谈论这些事情，这个人会是多么孤独和压抑。在这里，他对波特的了解比他想象的要多得多。

“不是所有人。”德拉科还没来得及思考，话就自动说出来了。紧接着德拉科就觉得很丢脸。

但这是真的。他对现实的一切理解和联系都消失了，只除了波特的声音。他与自己和周围的世界如此脱节，在那些时刻他几乎无法对任何事情做出反应。但他的思想最终攀附上了波特的声音——坚持听着波特的演讲或是安静的忏悔，坚持倾听他的声音，哈利的声音，德拉科熟识几十年的声音。他熟知哈利声线的每一次变化和成长，爱他吐出的每一个字。

现在，波特正微笑着，在他那柔软而粉红的唇间，露出一点点牙齿。

“别这么膨胀，波特，”德拉科低声咕哝着，热气从他的脖子和耳朵里涌出来。他吞咽着。”你的声音非常烦人，好像它迫使我的大脑过度关注它。”

波特点点头，好像在逗他似的。“是。”

德拉科点头。管他呢。波特愿意怎么想就怎么想吧。“嗯。你还没有回答我的问题。”

波特的半咧嘴笑微微滑落，微笑逐渐消失。德拉科对此感到一种奇怪的懊悔，他希望波特的微笑能持续得越久越好。他想永远成为哈利微笑的原因。在另一个世界中，他永远是哈利微笑的原因。

“他们……”波特停顿了，显然不愿意说出来。“你猜怎么着？这不重要，马尔福。”

“好吧，你既然**这么说**，只是让我知道这件事变得更重要了。”当波特翻了个白眼时，德拉科朝他咧嘴一笑。

波特咬了咬他的下唇。当他的牙齿松开时，它们会变得稍微肿胀。突然，那双唇的存在感突然在德拉科心里再次直线上升。“傲罗们…他们不想找你。我去找部长，我想我能，你知道的，以‘黄金男孩’的身份说服他或者别的什么。但他油盐不进，一直说他无能为力。我想……”波特的表情都是真诚的悔恨和懊悔。“我想，如果不是你，换做是别人，他会努力营救的。他一直非常渴望表现，直到他听到我的要求。”

对德拉科来说，原因是显而易见的，但这并不能让事情变得更好，但他主要还是因为波特为**他**做了这件事而耿耿于怀。但德拉科心里还有很多其他耿耿于怀的事情，比如波特因他而哭泣（也是那个唤醒他的人）；从在庄园见到自己那一天起就想把自己救出来；波特可能会因为某种原因在乎自己。

“哦。混蛋。”

波特微微笑了笑，相当庄严的反应，头低垂下来，肩膀颤抖。德拉科也这样做了，他让微笑悄悄地滑落到自己的嘴唇上几秒钟，坦然地看着波特。因为德拉科知道他不会看到自己脸上那几十年爱慕的痛苦。

…

**潘西就要在他身边爆炸了，看起来。哈利似乎没有注意到他的漫无目的的讲话使她多么紧张。坦率地说，德拉科认为她可以去别的地方，因为他的男朋友——梅林的胡子，自己仍然还在习惯这点，但是这真的发生了，难道不是吗——简直就是视线的中心，尤其是当他的脸被这样照亮时。简直太美了。哈利并不是最容易激动的人，他的情绪表达大多是温和的，所以当他真的变得这样的时候，就更漂亮更完美了。**

**他在赢得魁地奇胜利后的大部分时间都还在兴奋中。因为肾上腺素的残留，皮肤在汗水的光泽下闪闪发光，他事无巨细地告诉德拉科有关比赛的细节。那场由于德拉科参加了课外活动而无法观看的比赛。德拉科很遗憾错过了比赛，但如果他能见到这样的哈利，他又不觉得遗憾了。**

**“没人在乎，”潘西低声说。德拉科用胳膊肘顶她的肋骨，并伪装成自己在调整身体姿势，这样哈利就不会注意到了。她惊讶地低呼，有点恼火，狞笑着对他做鬼脸。这个婊/子很生气，因为哈利在属于她和德拉科在一起的时间突然出现在她面前，喋喋不休地谈论他的魁地奇比赛——而德拉科对这场比赛的兴趣总是远远超过《巫师周刊》上最热门的十位巫师。**

**“——这就是赛点，德拉科。因为，看，他们离我们还有一分之遥，但是罗恩做了一个疯狂的俯冲和翻腾——我甚至不知道他做了什么，我想他也不知道他做了什么，说实话，但这是最好的该死的动作——”**

**德拉科，当他胸中那肿胀的柔软的东西扭动着扑通跳动着时，抓住那只该死的漂亮的绿眼睛的家伙的下巴，拉过来深深地吻了一下，吓得哈利安静了下来。到了下一秒，他用同样的热情回吻着他，他的头向前倾，把他们的嘴更用力地压在一起，德拉科在力的作用下向后移动，鼻子撞在一起。**

**他们一下子就分开了，哈利双眼柔和，在午后的阳光下泛着粉红色和黄色的光芒。德拉科那时的感觉，恰似那一刻哈利在看着他的样子。**

**哈利的鼻子羞怯地翘了起来。“我，嗯……我在说车轱辘话，不是吗？”**

**德拉科也用一种模仿的方式皱了皱鼻子，点点头，拼命憋住着脸上挣扎着要露出的笑容。**

**哈利尴尬地笑着搓着后颈。“是为了让我闭嘴吗？”**

**“一部分是。”尽管德拉科可以整天坐在这里，注视着他，倾听着他。但德拉科至少要尝试着尽量不表现出哈利让他变得多么毫无抵抗之力。“更多的是，我想吻你。”喔。他发出的声音太轻柔了。好吧，那就别在意这些。**

**哈利似乎丧失了他的自我意识。他傻傻地咧嘴一笑，双手向前靠在草地上，又吻了他一次。**

**“真可爱，”他听到潘西大声说，在他们正在接吻的时候。她停顿了一下，然后喃喃地说：“我有点想吐。”**


	30. 第九章 Ostendam Astronomia （2）（3）

### （2）

哈利考虑过这个，尽管他觉得这是一件非常愚蠢的事情。但仅仅因为感觉**像是**个蠢事，并不意味着这**不是**正确的做法，对吧？

如果马尔福想尽快康复并离开这里，他需要克服对魔杖的恐惧。而除非他被迫面对魔杖，否则他永远不会克服恐惧。

他低头，看向手里马尔福的魔杖。他的目光从挂在眼睛上乱糟糟的头发后面闪过，凝视着床上马尔福的身影。

哈利慢慢地走进房间。

“前几天我去看你妈妈了，”哈利打招呼说。马尔福的头不知不觉地朝着声音的方向移动了。“她把你的魔杖给了我。”

马尔福的肩膀明显地绷紧了，灰色的眼睛向他扑来。哈利坚定了自己的决心，走得更近了，随手转动魔杖。

“我现在难道需要用它做什么吗？波特？”马尔福小心翼翼地说着，跟踪着他的动作，目光在他的脸和手里的魔杖之间摇曳。

“如果你不去面对它，你不会很快好起来的，马尔福。”

“波特——”

“只为我做一件事，好吗？或者是为你自己。”哈利坐在椅子上。马尔福一看到魔杖那么近，就退缩了，惊慌失措地加快了呼吸，睁大了眼睛，专注于这个威胁。“试一下。试着抓住它，就一次。这是你的魔杖，马尔福。”

“我不想要，”马尔福咆哮着对他说，愤怒和伤害伴随着恐惧在他眼中燃烧。“所以，你就把它从我身边拿开，好吗？”

“马尔福，如果你是那个拿着魔杖的人，它不会伤害你的。”哈利有理有据地说，把魔杖移近他，作为一个提议。马尔福猛地往后一缩，现在浑身发抖，惊慌失措，无法移开视线，但也无法承受看到魔杖的恐惧。

“这一点也不好笑——”他听起来像是在挣扎着通过卡在喉咙里的东西说话，因为空气稀薄而逐渐窒息，声音也逐渐变小。

“很好。因为我没开玩笑。”哈利抓住他的手腕，使劲拽着。马尔福使劲把它拽回来，拼命想把它从波特手中扭出来。

“波特。波特，求你了——”马尔福在他没能从哈利手里挣脱出来的时候哀求地哭了。当魔杖碰到他的手指时，他那皱巴巴的、带着针孔的脸迅速地扭了过去，他像是受到了惊吓似的摇晃着，眼睛紧闭着，在**哭泣**，好像他可以通过避免看到它来自欺欺人。哈利吞咽着，并推开胸前那块令人窒息的巨石。马尔福手指的震颤太厉害了，哈利很难让自己的手不动。

“马尔福，”哈利轻声低语，温柔而让人放心，把马尔福的手指放在魔杖的底部，把自己的手指覆在德拉科手上，以防他放手。“马尔福，没事的。没关系。你看。”

哈利不知道魔杖是否能按他的指挥工作。这看起来很冒险，因为如果马尔福的魔杖最终完全违背了哈利的命令，也许是因为他做了一些，比如让马尔福不得不再次碰魔杖的事情，那么就完了。哈利不确定他是否能再试一次。他已经觉得自己是世界上最混蛋的蠢货了，如果真的出了**问题**，他会觉得自己更像个混蛋。

“Ostendam Astronomia，”哈利在马尔福惊慌失措、喘不过气的呼吸声中低声说道，他轻轻地弹了弹手中的魔杖，尽管魔杖在他们的共同控制下颤抖。

在这个低语咒语的命令下，丰富的深蓝色发光线从魔杖的顶端溢出，迅速成长为一个巨大的，半透明的夜空，在他们的头上展开，他们紧紧靠在一起。不同强度、大小和颜色的发光、闪烁的小点散落在黑色、美丽和令人叹为观止的地方。在哈利身边，马尔福的呼吸逐渐开始缓和。当哈利看着他时，他看到在德拉科银色的眼睛中，于恐惧之上，慢慢浮现出一个平静的东西。它慢慢地眨进他银色的眼睛，红色的眼圈和闪亮的睫毛。昏暗的星光反射出他那不情愿的、平静的脸上的敬畏。

哈利吞咽着，勾起嘴角微微一笑，很高兴魔杖能完美地听他指挥。也许它知道主人的需要，如果它帮助它的主人，它完全愿意做它必须做的事。他又望着天空，轻轻地举起魔杖，现在只是在微微颤抖。“Draco.” 他看到马尔福的头随着他的名字轻轻地向自己的方向转来。哈利突然意识到他从来没有大声叫过德拉科的名，至少没有在他面前说出来。

星体没有规律地散开，开始重新排列，形成一个巨大的，异国情调的龙头清晰的形状。

“好了，”哈利轻声说，“那是天上的你，对吗？”

马尔福的吞咽声清晰可闻，但他没有说话。他快速眨眼，看着闪烁的星座。

他看着哈利，银色的视线和绿色的相对，在他完全开放的脆弱和原始的情感中，显得安静而圆润。哈利朝他微笑，隐约地注意到马尔福的眼睛在向下摆动，跟随着他的手势。

他的微笑消失在那里，目光离开了马尔福，因为他仔细思考如何在短暂的沉默中说出他想说的话。

“我——我知道他们伤害了你，马尔福，”哈利轻轻开口，“但不是魔杖的错，你知道的。是人。我知道，我说起来容易，我也不指望你会忘记这一切。当然不是。我知道你要花很多时间才能接受看到魔杖，而不仅仅是痛苦和恐惧。”哈利呼吸着，手在马尔福的手上微微抽搐着。“但是也许……也许如果你能在需要的时候试着记住，虽然它可以用来做坏事，它也能做很多好事……如果不是心地丑陋的人使用这种魔法，它会很美。”

马尔福眨了眨眼睛，一滴残留的、原本盈在眼眶中的眼泪从他的眼角流了出来。

哈利慢慢地，小心地放开魔杖和马尔福的手，就像他在把自己的手从一个脆弱而平衡的薄冰面上移开一样。

马尔福沉默了，手指又开始颤抖。哈利耐心地等待着，尽量不失去希望。

然后。

“Canis Major.”

哈利看着星星重新排列，心中的悲伤和爱意交织在一起，形成了毫无疑问的狗的形状，天空是黑色的。星星向哈利眨了眨眼。

在大犬座中有一颗叫做天狼星的恒星。每当哈利如此想念他的教父以至于他不知道该如何处理他所有的悲伤和悲伤时，他就会在房间里施咒，寻找星群中最明亮和最大的星星。天狼星。The Dog star。哈利想象那就是他，他的教父，在看着他。有时候这是唯一的安慰，让他更加坚信，那些死去的人永远不会真正离开。

哈利不知道这是不是马尔福故意的，他到底知不知道自己在做什么，是不是以某种方式让哈利开心。想起来似乎有点奇怪，马尔福想让他开心，但这的确在马尔福身上发生了。

不管怎样，当哈利看着他时，他们都会心一笑，也许，其中还有一种曾经认为不可能的互相理解。

...

**“看到了吗？天上的你，”哈利对着德拉科的耳朵低声说，面颊紧贴着德拉科的头。他指的是天空中的一个图案，如果仔细观察，它就像一个巨大的龙首。“Draco.”**

**“我真希望我在你看来不像一个龙首，哈利，”德拉科慢吞吞地说，后背钻进哈利的胸膛，胳膊放在哈利搂着他腰的胳膊上。**

**哈利咯咯地笑：“当然不，但这是你的名字，不是吗？你知道吗，你生气的时候看起来像个龙头。就像真的疯了一样。所有的眼睛都睁得大大的，瞪得像你要去吃别人的东西，而且鼻孔像你要去喷火一样张开——”**

**“喂！”德拉科气愤地喊道，试图扭动他的胳膊，从哈利的胳膊下面伸出来戳他，或者打他什么地方。但是哈利只是摸索着德拉科的两条胳膊，把他们抓得更紧，固定住。然后在德拉科的脖子边窃笑。而德拉科，无计可施，没有别的办法复仇了，他把头向前仰，咬着哈利的下巴，而且不是用那种愉快的方式。**

**“噢！”哈利大叫一声，一只手放了德拉科去擦那个地方。**

**“别当混蛋。”德拉科用手指着他的脸。**

**“好吧，好吧。”哈利笑着，吻了他两个脸颊，然后又吻了他的下巴。“但我以为你会高兴的，因为你生气的时候我觉得你很可怕。”**

**“你应该害怕，是的。但我不喜欢你的描述。它让我听起来像-我不知道，只是……不是很恭维。”**

**哈利哼了一声，使劲吻了一下德拉科，说：“疯子。”**

**“混蛋。”**

**德拉科向后靠在哈利身上，让哈利把鼻子推到黑色衬衫的肩膀上。他们看着星星在魁地奇球场上闪耀，在无尽的夜空中，半圆的月在他们之间闪耀。**

**“‘波特’是什么意思？”德拉科问，从来没有想过。**

**“我不知道，”哈利心满意足地哼着，“可能是做罐子的人之类的。壶（Pots）。波特（Potter）。很无聊。”德拉科笑了笑，但他在脑海中记下了一个备忘，以后再看。**

### （3）

“你在那里看到了什么？”波特问，非常专注地看着电视，有点太专注了，好像是想掩饰他的好奇心。尽管问题模棱两可，德拉科还是马上明白了。“在你的梦里，我是说？”

他尽量不看波特，说：“我想要的一切。”

“我已经知道了，”波特说，“但**你想要的一切**是什么呢？”

“有人告诉过你，你非常爱管闲事吗，波特？”

波特咧嘴一笑，朝着德拉科的方向瞥了一眼，然后回头看了看那个电视。“可能有过吧。”

德拉科气愤地叹了口气：“好吧，现在肯定有了。”

“在你梦里有我吗？”波特问道，嘴唇上挂着一种欢乐的、逗人的微笑。

德拉科停了下来。

在对角巷的一家长袍店遇见了他见过的最漂亮的小男孩。在火车上牵手，在拥挤的大厅里奔跑。是他最喜欢的人的最爱。圆圆的眼镜后面有一双翠绿的眼睛，深情地向他眨了眨。隔着霍格沃茨大厅里注视着彼此，当他们笑着、咧嘴笑着、和别人聊天时互相寻找对方，当他们彼此分享一个秘密的微笑后，又将注意力从对方身上移开。雪地天使和雪球大战，在蜂蜜公爵外未竟的亲吻。在魁地奇球场上，在没有其他人的夜晚，在星空下，温柔的亲吻。温暖的手缠在一起，温暖的微笑，大笑和笑声。婚礼上，他的家人对他微笑，他走在过道上，骄傲而充满爱。他们蜷缩在床上，互相亲吻，在睡前的夜晚做爱，在工作前的早晨做爱。圣诞灯下狂野的舞蹈，乌鸦般的头发，狂野的，变调的歌声。而后头发变老变灰，为谁先离开另一个而争吵。

“你在。”德拉科轻声说，他不知道哈——波特是否听到了，希望他没有，因为不知何故，他从那虚假的生活中带来的每一个虚假记忆的爱和情感汇集在一起，汇成了这两个字。

**你是我一生的挚爱。**

“哦。”波特扬起眉毛，惊讶地说，好像他一直在期待相反的答案一样。“我是说。嗯。我在那里干什么？”

德拉科什么也没说。他试图想出一些谎言，但他还不能。情绪的洪流仍然压倒他理智的思考。他希望他只是说波特根本不在那儿。

“我比你更擅长魁地奇，”德拉科低声说，有些蹩脚，想不出还有什么可说的。这甚至没能回答这个问题。谢天谢地，波特并没有因为他令人难以置信的遗忘而失望。

波特心满意足地咧嘴一笑。“你看，这就是为什么这是个梦，马尔福。”

德拉科眯起了眼睛，对自己直接走进那个陷阱感到冒犯和恼火。“如果不是对我的伤害超过了对你的伤害，我会打你的。另外，不，我的意思是，在梦里我也**一样地**更擅长魁地奇。这里还是梦里，一样更好。”

波特想了想：“你们队赢了我队，到底赢了多少次？”

德拉科试图想记起，但很难记住那些小的、乏味的细节，比如梦后的细节，以及它在两组记忆之间扭曲的时间感。不过，他确实记得，波特在魁地奇比赛中经常运气很好。

“你知道，波特，”德拉科笑着说，好像他知道波特不知道的事情。他知道怎么让波特闭嘴。“你**确实**在那里扮演了相当重要的角色。”

波特的绿眼睛斜视着德拉科脸上狡猾的表情。“好吧。嗯。究竟是什么？”

“你最好别知道，”德拉科说，带着一个紧张的，讽刺性的同情微笑。他转头戏剧性地盯着天花板。“就这样吧。”

波特仰起头，小心翼翼地皱了皱眉毛。”你知道吗，马尔福？”他慢慢地说，“我相信你的话。”

德拉科笑了。“不错的选择。”

…

**在黄色的圣诞辉光下，墙壁上和一棵装饰华丽的圣诞树上都有仙女般的灯光环绕，录音机在地上打转，德拉科的笑声在整个房间里欢快的曲调中响起，哈利摇晃着他们，两只手缠在一起。他的另一只手放在德拉科的腰侧，和他一起笑，贴在德拉科脖颈边，然后又开始狂野地唱起离谱的歌。**

**“你疯了，哈利·詹姆斯·波特·马尔福，”德拉科拼命地笑着，好不容易才停下来。他的肺疼得厉害，肠子也被抓了起来，他流着眼泪，还咧嘴笑着，还发出一阵阵欢笑。哈利咯咯地笑着，放慢了他们的舞步，现在只能一块一块地蹒跚着，这样他就可以用双手抓住德拉科的腰，把他拉到离自己身体更近的地方，温暖着胸膛和胃部。**

**“只为你，亲爱的，”哈利对着德拉科的嘴唇咕哝着，把自己的下半唇夹在自己的笑容后面，鼻子轻轻地蹭着另一个人的嘴唇。他弯下身来，脚趾微微抬起，嘴角贴着德拉科的微笑，轻轻地吻了一下，歌曲在背景中播放。**

…

“没关系，”哈利喃喃地说，一边把椅子往后推，一边跪在地上，脸贴着马尔福的脸，这样他就是德拉科能看到的一切。哈利双手紧握着床沿。他开始接受马尔福看到他平静下来是有原因的，也许是因为他是这个陌生世界上唯一一个德拉科熟悉的人。

马尔福焦急地颤抖着，吓得下巴皱了起来，眼睛紧闭着。艾琳掀起他后背的衬衫，手里拿着魔杖，她的表情坚定。德拉科尽可能地靠近床沿，仿佛是想逃走，但没有逃走那么远，他握着双手，伸进被单里，伸进嘴里，好像要把自己裹起来。他完全同意让治疗者使用魔法，但哈利认为，仅仅一两天的时间里让这种恐惧消失并不容易，尤其这种深深的恐惧是在几个月的时间里发展和加深的。

“泰迪，”哈利小声对他说，任何事情，任何可以让马尔福从恐惧中解脱出来的事情，“泰迪现在六个月大了，他已经在学怎么坐了。你知道，大多数婴儿至少7个月后才会学会坐姿，但泰迪……我认为泰迪会非常出色。”

艾琳咕哝着一个复杂的治疗咒语，哈利几乎听不到他自己的咕哝，她的魔杖在马尔福的背上游荡。听到她的咒语，以及任何需要调整的不适和痛苦，马尔福喘着气，双手放开床单，争先恐后地抓住哈利的床沿。他满脸通红的脸蜷缩在他们的手上，他的身体在焦虑中嘎嘎作响，他的眼睛紧闭。

“我知道所有教父都这么说他们的教子，也许吧，我不知道。我知道听起来我有偏见。但我不这么认为。我真的觉得他会变得与众不同。你侄子。他已经那么聪明了，那么善良，那么好。他看到了……前几天我剪了一张剪纸，他看到了，就想‘吻一下变更好’。“哈利温柔地、亲切地笑着。”你能想象吗？只是一个小婴儿，已经有了这么多的感觉和理解？”

马尔福咬紧牙关，随着艾琳咕哝的咒语越来越多，他感到越来越痛苦和不适。艾琳小心翼翼地敲打着德拉科被卡住的背部肌肉萎缩、血块、经常遭受十字诅咒对脊椎和背部肌肉的身体影响、营养不良，而那些不正确地治愈的脱臼或骨折，需要复位——她告诉了哈利所有这一切。

“他现在正在改变头发的颜色。我想我已经告诉过你了，”哈利说，“你知道当婴儿哭的时候，每一个特定的头发颜色都有对应的原因时，照顾他们要容易得多吗？”

艾琳后退了几步，最后，拉下了马尔福的衬衫。她把魔杖放回了她的治疗服里。”我想现在已经够了。”

“可——可爱，”马尔福低声对哈利说，由于空气不足，他虚弱得喘不过气来，颤抖得结结巴巴，又露出一双烟灰色的眼睛。他吞咽着点头，有一次，他的双唇从扭曲的嘴角只抬起了一小部分，然而，也许是哈利在他脸上见过的最真诚的微笑。“听起来……他很可爱……波特。”

…

韦斯莱今天来拜访波特，从家里给他带来午餐。通常是她的哥哥，罗恩·韦斯莱，带哈利离开房间一段时间，但不管是什么原因，他今天没来。

“你们这样做的时候，能不能别在我面前？”德拉科对着他面前的那对亲热情侣咆哮。他今天的心情特别糟糕，从那个该死的姜发丑女出现开始。现在她就在他面前亲波特，好像在嘲笑他，说她拥有了原本属于德拉科的人。“他妈的连转身都不行……”

波特很有礼貌，很快就和她分开了。他的表情越来越害羞。“哦，对不起。”

姜发丑女看起来又气又恼，嘴唇挤成一线，但似乎在试图控制自己的脾气。哈。如果她对一个躺在病床上男人大喊大叫，听起来会像个疯子。这意味着德拉科可以对她说任何事情，而她对此却无能为力。

“妈妈有没有教过你在公共场合吻别人是不礼貌的？”德拉科对她厉声说。波特扬起眉毛。“尤其是当你吻技很糟糕的时候？如果我再看一秒钟，我就会把我吃的那一点东西都吐出来了。”

“那就闭上你的眼睛，马尔福，”波特反驳道，一边用胳膊搂着她，一边为她辩护。

“没人叫你看。”

“没有。”

格兰杰出现了，波特不得不去和她说话，他们都看了看德拉科。这让德拉科认为这很可能和他的案子有关。

女韦斯莱注视着德拉科，注意到了他紧紧地盯着自己的视线，还有那令人厌恶的冷笑。

“你鼻子底下有屎吗，马尔福？”

“我的视线里现在有粪便，母黄鼠狼。”德拉科毫不犹豫地说。

女韦斯莱闭上眼睛，好像要唤起耐心似的。德拉科看到她勃然大怒，笑得很开心。为她服务。她睁开眼睛，紧紧地笑了笑，下巴紧闭，牙齿咯咯作响。“我想，那我就给你让开。”

德拉科给了她一个嘲弄的微笑。“不错。”

女韦斯莱走出房间，站在离波特几英尺远的地方，双臂交叉在胸前，等待格兰杰和波特的谈话结束。

但在格兰杰离开后，正是她牵着波特的手。波特注意到她被毁掉的心情，他向她靠近。他透过开着的门瞥了德拉科一眼，她摇摇头，向他走近，眉头紧锁，嘴唇紧闭。他回头看的是她，他对德拉科的恼怒随着为她是温柔所取代，逐渐消散。波特微笑着和她说话，好像他是那么的爱她，以至于他不知道该怎么处理自己，他搂着她的腰，和她一起笑，轻轻地吻她。

德拉科真的闭上了眼睛，就像波特告诉他的那样，把头转进枕头里，希望自己感觉不到什么，希望自己像以前一样冷酷、铁石心肠，只是偶尔也会设法接近波特，做一些愚蠢、毫无意义的东西，比如爱（他在梦中拥有的，也是在现实中永不能拥有的）。他试着去睡觉，但最后却想到了自己的梦。梦中，他才是站在金妮位置的那个人。


End file.
